That Damn Neighbor!
by Shellzonfire
Summary: For as long as I remember, the Uchiha’s had been my neighbors. They’re son and I have grown to hate each other, but after not seeing me for a year, why is he looking at me so…strangely lately? Is he, no don’t tell me…is he falling in love with me? SasuSak
1. Chapter One: That Damn Return Home!

**Posted: May 28 2008**

**I really need to write something to get my writing mojo back. I haven't written anything in awhile, so hopefully this can bring back my writing touch. **

**It's a bit cliche, and if you know me, you'll know I am against most cliche's, but hey, that's how all writers start out. **

**Enjoy! **

**Summary: **For as long as I remember, the Uchiha's had been my neighbors. They're son, and I rarely seen eye to eye with each other, but why is he looking at me so…strangely lately? Is Sasuke, no don't tell me…is he falling in love with me?

* * *

Well, in about half an hour my plane will be landing back in Konoha international airport. It's been a whole year, I'm now seventeen, and I'm heading home. For the past year, I've been studying abroad all over the world. I took a 'study abroad around the world' trip for a whole year, touring the world and studying all at once, and yes, such a thing does exist! I've gone to the rainy land of England, the sunny skies of Australia, the ancient streets of Italy and so much more!

My reasoning's for studying abroad were simple – go on this once in a lifetime trip around the world, and keep away from Uchiha Sasuke for a year.

Ergh, that name brings chills! I have never met a bigger jerk in my life…an incredibly hot jerk…

Yes, he's downright gorgeous, and he's my next door neighbor.

Oh lord, help me!

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**That Whole Damn Year**_

.

For as long as I remember, I've lived next door to the Uchiha's. From the moment I was born, the Uchiha's were destined to be my neighbors. The Uchiha's are a nice family, I'll admit. My family has always been good friends with them, and we have dinner on the odd occasion with each other.

And I cannot deny the face the Uchiha family is beautiful. They are like a race of beautiful people, I swear! The mother, Uchiha Mikoto is like a second mother to me, and I am the daughter she'll never have. Did I mention she is incredibly beautiful? She's like a goddess!

I'm jealous, honestly.

Then there's ol' grumpy Uchiha Fukagu. I swear, the man NEVER SMILES! And to be perfectly honest, I'm rather frightened by him. Even so, I managed to keep my calm, cool, collective demeanor around him, and we get along quite nicely.

Then there is Uchiha Itachi, sweet, sexy Uchiha Itachi. My lord, he is a God sent from the heavens! His long, dark hair, sexy onyx eyes, soft, smooth skin…

But I'm going off track here! Itachi is the oldest son at twenty-three, yet he's disowned from the family. Itachi doesn't like the way his family lives, and revolted against, causing him to be disowned. He currently travels around the world with his girlfriend. When I was in Madrid Spain for a week during my abroad travels, I ran into them and had a nice chat over dinner. Itachi hasn't picked a career choice as of yet, but he's working as a part time model. It's about time he picks a job he'll be amazing at! And it's not like I keep clippings of his pictures from magazines…

During dinner, he asked me to "take care of Sasuke. Win his heart." Pah, win his heart? Haven't I tried already like a million times? And why would I want to take care of that little fu–

Uchiha Sasuke…hm, how do I put this? From the moment we were able to feel emotions like love, I have always had feelings for Sasuke. His raven locks stick up like a chicken's derrière, but it's hard not to agree, it's very, VERY sexy. Sasuke's usually a quiet one. He's usually seen with my childhood friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's the person it's hard not to be friends with. His dorky smile can make anyone smile. It's contagious, I swear.

But back to Sasuke… the two of us…just don't get along. Back when I was young, when I was head over heels in love with him, he would always reject me, and say heart shattering things to me. As we got older, we argued over a lot of things, and family dinners usually turned into glaring competitions. He always had a thing for pulling pranks on me. We both have bedrooms out back with balconies, with a cherry tree in-between. On the occasion, he would climb his way over and pull some kind prank on me. I guess it's his way of telling me to leave him alone…or that's what the notes he usually leaves say.

_**You're annoying. Leave me alone.**_

Yup, that's what they always said. But whatever, I'm over it. I can admit, growing up, I wasn't the most attractive kid. You could place a billboard on my forehead, and my hair sticks up like a sore thumb – literally. I mean, come on, PINK HAIR? No matter where I went in the world, people stared. Sometime's I put on a brunette wig just to stop the stares.

But whatever. I'm more confident now, and people can stare at my hair as much as they want. I used to have it long, down to my mid back. I thought Sasuke liked longhair, seeing as his mom was the only person he really connected with that was a female, so naturally, we all tried to be like Mikoto… and when I mean by 'we,' it was the whole girl population at school. That boy could make any girls heart speed up and every girl wanted a piece of him, if not the whole thing.

But anyhow, now my hair is cut short. I like it this way… it has more edge to it. I've grown too, so I'm now…about five feet, six inches. I've also worked out a lot as we've gone from place to place, and man, do I have some monstrous strength or what? My arm muscles have never felt better!

I guess everyone can expect a new me when we land. I've grown out of my ugly duckling state. I still wouldn't say I'm Marilyn Monroe beautiful, but I'm no longer a billboard brow!

"Hey Sakura, wake up! We're starting to land!"

Man I hate being woken up. I could feel Ino shake my arm, trying to wake me. Ino has been my best friend since… well forever. She helped me gain confidence and become more independent. We both planned to take this abroad trip together so we wouldn't be alone. I don't think I would have enjoyed this studying aboard thing without her. My camera is clogged with 743 pictures of us around the world. Wait till the film developer gets a hold of these prints.

"Ah, alright Ino." I said as I sat up from my slouched positioned and straightened out my clothes. My skinny jeans were sliding down my ass. I seriously need to get a belt. My ballet flats were hiding under my plane seat. I felt around with my neon green toenail painted feet, trying to find them, finally I came across them. Slipping them back on, I straightened out my red v-neck shirt with sleeves that went to my elbows. I pulled up my white undershirt up as I felt too exposed. I also readjusted my white Big Bang scarf I got at one of their concerts during our stay in Korea. Ah man, if you want hot, look them up. Ino and I screamed so much at that concert, we couldn't talk for four days.

_**I'm so sorry but I love you,  
**__**da geo-jis-mar  
I-ya mor-rass-eo i-je-ya  
ar-ass-eo ne-ga pir-yo-hae**_

I don't even speak Korean, but hell does that song have a catchy beat.

All in all, **BEST CONCERT OF MY LIFE.**

Within minutes, the plane has landed safely on the ground and we all began to leave in an orderly fashion. I slung my backpack on and headed towards the exit. My parents said they would come and pick me and Ino up…the thing is, I don't know if they'll recognize me much. Last time they saw me, my hair was rather long and I had barely hit puberty. Luckily I grew into my womanly body, and I can't complain. Also while in Italy, I had come across this stylist who gave me a new do. I think it looks much better.

"Sakura-chan, Ino!"

We had gone out into the main terminal to look for my rents. Turning at the sound of our names, we recognized my parents immediately, but an unexpected guest appeared.

"Naruto?" Ino and I chorused out at the same time. There, running towards us was that kid Naruto I told you about earlier. He had his usual ear-to-ear grin flashing. God, it was enchanting.

Naruto came up to us and hugged the air out of me. It was getting so hard to breathe, I did the only thing I could do,

Sock him one good!

"Ow! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

I dusted off my hands, "well next time don't hug me so hard! I couldn't breathe!"

Naruto grumbled. "Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Is that really my daughter?" I heard my father say. Turning to my parents, I could see a look of approval of my new look. I'm now just as tall as my mother, while my father still towers over. I hugged and kissed both my parents, as did Ino. Ino was like my sister, and a second child to my parents.

Yeah, we're just that close.

"Look at you two girls! You've both grown up so much!" My mother said circling us. Naruto put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, you girls look hot!"

We both turned to Naruto and glared at the 'hardly complimentary' word. Seriously a girl does not want to hear she's _hot. _She wants to hear she's **beautiful.** Is that really so hard for guys to understand?

We all headed towards the duffle bag dispenser thing…you know, that thing that your bags go on and you pick them up? Yeah, I should know what their called by now, but I really don't care much. As we waited for our bags, I turned to Naruto.

"So what brings you to the airport? I didn't expect you to be here."

Naruto's cheeks were going red. For as long as I remember, he's had a crush on me…I just don't acknowledge it.

"Come on Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in a year! The e-mails you sent were nice and all, but I missed you!"

"Hey, what about me!" Ino butted in. Naruto groaned. "And you too Ino…" he muttered out. Ino put on a smile and proceeded to look for her bag. I followed suit, looking for my pink bags. Yeah, I like pink.

Naruto followed behind, whistling, trying to act all calm, cool, collective. I turned to him with a questioning look.

"Okay, what are you hiding?" it was kind of obvious he wanted to tell me something.

He smirked. "Oh nothing much…"

"Naruto…"

He sighed and leaned against the crazy conveyer belt machine…thing.

"Well…it's nothing too important. Things have been kind of lonely and boring without you around. I mean you can't get into a conversation with the teme since he doesn't say anything beside's 'Hn' and 'Aa.' Seriously, I think he missed you."

As I reached for my bag when I saw it, I froze at Naruto's words.

"Huh? S-Sasuke, miss me?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well yeah. He seemed more bored then usual and spaced out a lot, looking out the window. I mean yeah, he normally does that, but it seemed …different, you know?"

I narrowed my eyes at the luggage passing by, waiting for mine to come around again. I don't know why, but I felt…somewhat angry. "No I don't know Naruto…and I don't get what you mean. And there's no way Sasuke would have missed me. He always calls me annoying, so that makes no sense."

Naruto sighed. "Well that's teme's way of communicating. Why can't you accept he may have missed you?"

I laughed half-heartedly as I pulled my luggage off the conveyer thing as it came around again. "Because I know him. I've gone though his ridicule all my life. I've gotten his message – he hates me. He–"

"Sakura, hurry up, let's go!" my father said interrupting my sentence. He, my mother and Ino were waving us over to come. I sighed.

"Come on Naruto, let's go. I want to get home to sleep." I said walking away. Naruto took a second to follow. Before he followed, he muttered something, and I'm pretty sure I heard it.

"He's not who you think he is."

* * *

So by special request, we went out to dinner – at Ichiraku ramen. I swear, this has to be tradition. Any special occasion HAS to be celebrated at Ichiraku Ramen…well, that's if Naruto's around. And it's not really a request, it's more of a thing you're forced into. Ah it didn't matter to me. To be perfectly honest, I actually missed ramen for a year.

I know, freaky.

Since the last time I was there, the place expanded. It's like a mini restaurant. They still have their front table, but they added in a small wing with three booth tables. We all sat down and ate happily… well, Ino, myself and Naruto. My parents weren't really 'dazzled' by the idea of Ichiraku Ramen as a place to eat to celebrate our home coming.

My parents…I would say they're normal. My dad works for a small business and makes a more then average salary. Nothing plastic surgeon money, but a nice amount. My mother works at the hospital as a nurse. I guess that's where I get the motivation to be a doctor. I've always wanted to do something big to help society…like saving lives. That's why I feel being a doctor would be a fitting job for me.

And as much as my parents support and inspire me, they're never home…they're jobs are really demanding, so I don't see them too often. Most weekends I do, but my weeks are spent alone until about nine or ten. A lot of teens would love my situation, but it gets lonely.

After we ate our _**Pièce de résistance**_, we headed home. Apparently Naruto left his shovel at our place. My father claims Naruto was doing yard work for us, but I know Naruto better, and I know he is incapable of yard work.

Something's up, I can tell.

We pull up in the driveway of my lovely abode. Oh, how I missed it. It's a 'mini-mansion' as I like to call it. It's not a total mansion, yet it's not a regular house. It's in-between. All the houses on our block are like that, including the Uchiha's.

Ah yes, the Uchiha abode. It doesn't differ too much from mine. They have a swimming pool, we have a hot tub. They have three garage doors, we have a better yard and garden…which makes me think again…why would we hire Naruto to do yard work when our garden is already gold?

Seriously, something's up.

I look at the Uchiha driveway, and I see a nice new Suzuki Hayabusa, which probably belonged to Sasuke. For years, I remember him constantly flipping through motorcycle magazines, looking for the right bike. He had collected little figurines for awhile. It's not surprising he got himself a life sized one.

It was pretty late when we pulled up into the driveway. My mother ran inside, saying she had to go to the bathroom. Ino and I grabbed our luggage, aided by Naruto. The three of us headed inside to the dark house, while my dad parked the car in the garage.

The house was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. I asked Naruto to hit the light switch.

"Surprise!"

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see what I was suspecting. A 'surprise' welcome home party. School friends popped out of closets, couches and wherever else they could hide. A big banner hung from the staircase saying "Welcome Home Sakura and Ino!" a chorus of clapping echoed through the house. Ino stood their in total awe, while I smiled. I'm not to sure if I was fake smiling, or really smiling. Part of me was happy by the party, but another part of me just wanted to go upstairs and sleep. I'm still not used to the time difference.

Music started playing in the background and people scrambled to the table of food. A few of our old classmates came up and hugged us and stared pointless conversations that lasted a minute. My father who has just reappeared took our luggage and went upstairs with it. As Ino stared fifteen different conversations, I went to the dinning table to grab myself a drink. I was rather parched.

Deciding I didn't want anything carbonated, I grabbed a bottle of water. As soon as I picked it up, I felt a presence behind me.

"Someone's grown up rather fast."

Turning around, I was greeted with a face I missed a lot_._

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Okay, so you're probably thinking, "ew, you're excited to see your teacher? And you missed him?"

Well you know what? Kakashi is _pimp._ This is the kind of teacher you learn something from, and isn't a total bore. Sure, he's reading his crazy porn all the time in class, but he's the craziest multitasker ever. He can read, and teach a lesson at the same thing. He also has eagle eyesight, I swear. He see's EVERYTHING.

But otherwise, Kakashi's cool. He's one of those teachers you don't care if you see out of school. He's one of those teachers who don't live in the back closet in the classroom.

I thought they were urban legends too, but they exist.

I fought the urge to hug my teacher. It would be weird…I just put on an angelic smile.

"How are you Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, twisting the top off my bottle. Kakashi sighed and opened up his infamous book, _Icha Icha Paradise._

"Fine I suppose. Will I be seeing you in school come Monday morning? Or are you going to study abroad in outer space?"

I laughed at Kakashi's corny joke. "No, I'll be in school! The last month of our trip was more of an extended vacation, so we're being forced back."

"Ah, then I'll see you in English." He said smiling. I nodded back in response. I have about eight classes a day, and Kakashi teaches English. He's been my English teacher since…well, the beginning in high school. He teaches every grade level and I always get stuck with him. I guess I'm so accustomed to being in his English class, I just expect it.

"Well then, I'll be going. I was only stopping by really to welcome you home. I'll see you in school." he said to me as he turned his back and began leaving. Man, I cannot believe he was here on time! The man has a tendency to come in late, making some kind of excuse.

"Alright, bye Kaka-sensei!"

As he disappeared into the crowd, I felt someone's hand grab my arm. Turning to the source, my mother began pulling me towards the main hallway.

"Sakura, someone's here to see you!" she said happily. I rolled my eyes…wasn't everyone here to see me?

As we headed through the crowd of people towards the door, I could see two distinct faces at the door. My father was chatting and laughing with said people at the door. My father turned to the crowd and saw me, and gestured towards me. They both turned around and smiled.

"Sakura-chan, is that really you!" Mikoto shrieked at the sight of me. I blushed in embarrassment at how loud she shrieked.

"Yes, look at my daughter! Hasn't she grown up quiet nicely?" my mother bragged back. Mikoto nodded and winked at me.

"I'm sure you won't be single for too long! Wait till Sasuke see's you!"

I blushed again out of embarrassment. "Eh?"

Both mothers began laughing. I seriously didn't get what was so funny. I looked towards the other face I noticed, which belonged to Fukagu. I nodded towards the Uchiha and greeted him. He nodded back and said I looked more grown up. I thanked him for the compliment as he turned back to my father. Mitoko and my mother turned back to me.

"Sakura hunny, tomorrow night we're invited to the Uchiha's for dinner as a celebration for your homecoming!" my mother said with a smile on her face. I smiled back to please both mothers. To be honest, I don't know if I was ready for those neighborly dinners just yet. I had just got home from my world wide trip! Can't I just relax for a bit?  
"Yeah, sounds great!" I said back to both mothers. They seemed rather happy.

"Have you seen Sasuke yet?" Mikoto asked me. I shook my head. She gave a questionable look.

"Really? Well he's here somewhere. He was sure lonely without you around." She told me. Again with this 'Sasuke-missing-you-Sakura' stuff. Seriously, Sasuke **DID NOT** miss me. That boy wouldn't even miss his own father if he died.

Maybe Mikoto though. The boys a total momma's boy.

"Really?" I asked back, taking a sip of the water bottle I still had in hand. I had already drunken half the bottle and I haven't gone to the bathroom in nine hours. I should slow down.

"Yes, that boy seemed different without you around. More quiet then usual."

Ha, was that even possible? Sasuke could be a mime; he just doesn't talk, unless it's something harsh to say.

"Oh, I see." I said thinking. All of a sudden though, my bladder felt like it was going to erupt. Those nine hours of no bathroom break were finally catching up to me.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment, I need to use the washroom." I told both women as I began maneuvering through the crowd. Along the way, a few people from school tried to make conversation with me, which I had to end fast to get to the bathroom. Oh Kami, how hard is it to go to the bathroom?

Finally I managed to get to the empty hallway in where the bathroom resided. I went up to the door and turned the knob, but noticed it was locked. I could see the light from under the door, indicating someone was in there. I knocked politely and said,

"Excuse me, can you hurry up? This is an emergency."

After a moment, I got the rudest response back.

"Wait your turn. We all need the bathroom."

The urge to yell back at that ass was there, but I have to be a good hostess.

"Alright, fine, but please hurry."

"Hmpf." I heard the person reply back. I could tell it was a male's voice, because it was low. I leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door, patiently waiting,

But that waiting turned into to a good five minutes of waiting. Dying to pee, I knocked back on the door.

"Are you still in there? I really need to go!"

"Stop your whining and wait."

"But you've been in there for five minutes!" I retorted back. I swear, I was ready to pee my pants!

"There's another two bathroom's upstairs, and one in the basement. Go there if you need to go so bad."

As much as this person was right, I was not ready to back into that crowd of people. I didn't need another six people stopping me and trying to make conversation with me.

Whoa wait a minute…how did this person know I had three more bathrooms in this house and where they were?

Whoa, weird.

"Dude, please hurry up! This is the closest one!" I said pounding the door. I continued pounding the door. The more I annoy this person, the sooner they'd get out, guaranteed.

_**SWOOSH!**_

The person inside must have been pretty pissed at me, cause he opened the door so violently it smacked me right in the forehead and knocked me down.

"Ow!" I said as I landed on the ground, pain rushing to my head. Sure, I annoyed that person, but getting smacked in the head was totally uncalled for. I don't care if I'm supposed to be a good hostess, I was pissed!

"What the hell's your problem!" I said as I sat up, rubbing my head. Looking ahead, I could only see the guy's legs. The guy owned a nice pair of white and black DC's, and had a nice pair of jeans. Slowly I looked up at the person.

Oh my God.

It was that damn neighbor! …and why is he staring at me like I'm some kind of ghost?

* * *

**First chapter, complete!**

**Hopefully it wasn't a let down. This just came to me one night and I had nothing better to do, so I wrote.**

**Anyone a Big Bang fan out there? xD I'm white, and I love them and their crazy Korean music. honestly, their music is more western then it is Korean.**

Anyhow, reviews would be wonderful. Just don't "Alert" it, review it. give me some kind of feedback on it! :D

**_Shellzonfire_**


	2. Chapter Two: That Damn Family Dinner!

**_OMGASDFGHJKL!_**

**_70 FREAKIN REVIEWS! NO WAAAAAY!_**

Thank you all so much for the love, but at the same time.. THE PRESSURE'S ON!

I dont think this story is going to turn out the way everyone thinks it will, but then again, i dont really know either. its going to have its funny moments, thats fo sho.

Anyway thanks again, and enjoy this. Hopefully this won't let anyone down. everyone seemed so excited about this, and then I feel like it doesnt live up to the hype people give me credit for. x)

* * *

Time seemed to stand still.

He stared at me like he hadn't seen me in thirty years.

I started at him with a 'what the hell are you looking at?' look.

He was completely frozen in place.

I was completely ready to yell at him.

He scanned me over twice,

I scanned him over seven times.

I can admit he has grown for the better since I last saw him. He had grown a good five inches, making him 6 foot whatever. His hair had grown slightly longer, but still kept its chicken butt mold. He had also grown more muscular…mmm It was extremely sexy…

But I'm getting ahead of myself. His dark eyes gazed into my sparkling emerald eyes. You cannot deny the fact I have amazing eyes. I mean seriously, emerald eyes are just so enchanting and they totally coordinate with my pink locks. I thank my parents for their genes.

"Nice to see you again too." I said sarcastically as I scrambled to my feet. I held half my face in my left hand. That was a good smack to the face.

"You've…changed." Sasuke said to me. Wow, I think that was the first…normal thing he may have ever said to me. The next most normal thing he's said to me was 'pass the butter' at a family dinner once.

"Ah, so you've noticed?" I said smirking. My self-esteem was rising!

"Hn. You still look annoying."

_**NEEEEEERRR CRASH!**_

My confidence JUST blew up like nuclear bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in World War Two.

"Eh? I'm gone for a whole year, and this is the first thing you say to me?" I barked at him. Sasuke give his trademark smirk and began walking away.

OH, THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!

"Hey wait! Aren't you even going to get me ice or something? You're the one who gave me this bump!" I said pointing to my head, however I don't think what I said got to Sasuke, as he walked around the corner, out of sight.

I sighed in agony. A whole new year has gone by, but it's the same old Sasuke.

And what the hell was be doing in the bathroom! Like geez, how long was he in there for? Half an hour?

Speaking of the bathroom, there was a sudden pain in my bladder. I scrambled into the bathroom. I was so angry with Sasuke that I totally forgot about how my bladder was going to erupt.

After my pee, I went up to the mirror and stared at myself. What did Sasuke mean he didn't like this new me? I mean compared to my last year look, I look amazing. I'm not being conceited or anything, but when you know you look good compared to your formal self, you can't help but know you look _**good**_.

I'd grown into my female body, had chopped my long hair off, lost my landing strip of a forehead and gained some bumps in certain places. I've been told I look a lot more appealing, so why didn't Sasuke see it that way?

"Whatever, he's just a jerk." I told myself. I rubbed the nice goose egg on my forehead. It stood out horribly. I guess I'll have to go get some ice myself.

After washing my hands, I left the bathroom and headed down the hallway. To be honest I was still fuming, and it annoyed me. I mean seriously, over Sasuke? I promised myself I'd given up on him, and he's just some normal guy like Naruto.

So why couldn't I get him off my mind?

Oh right, he gave me this monster of a goose egg on my forehead, which is technically on my mind!

…no pun intended.

Once I turned the corner and out into the crowd of people from school, a pack of ice was placed in front of my face. Actually it was a bag of frozen pea's and carrots, but it could be ice for all I know.

I traced from the hand to the arm, to the shoulder, to the face.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Welcome home." he said thrusting the pack on my forehead. After I slowly reached up to grab it, he let go and began walking away through the crowd of people, towards his parents at the door. Nodding to both of them, he made his leave. I stood there, totally baffled by that exchange.

Just as he opened the door, he took one last look at me, and smirked.

He then vanished out the door. Oh man, oh man… oh man!

Did Sasuke, just do something nice for me?

Oh Kami-sama!

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**That Damn Family Dinner!**_

**_._**

Oh man, what a night!

I give my parents credit, really I do. They're a lot cooler then I give them credit for. This welcoming home party lasted till 12ish. One of our other neighbors across the street thought _**I**_ was throwing a party without my parent's home and called the cops. Everyone was ordered home, which I didn't mind too much. When I say I was dead tired, I was _**pooched!**_

Jet lag does you no justice. That whole day getting back home to Konoha I wanted to sleep, but never had the chance. Whose big idea was it to hold a surprise homecoming party for me and Ino?

Right, it was Naruto. I appreciate it, but a girl needs her beauty sleep.

Speaking of Naruto and Ino…the two are total socialites. That whole night they were social. While I was holding up conversations with people and trying to be a good hostess, they went from group to group, having minute long conversations. It surprised me how Ino didn't seemed fatigued at all. That girl must have some kind of energy supplying gizmo that keeps her going.

I could use one of those.

Speaking of Ino, her parents appeared at the party too. They had no trip out of town; they just didn't want to ruin the surprise party. Once the Uchiha's left Ino's parents and my own had there own little conversations to attend too.

So now that Ino's parents are home, she is no longer staying the night. Sigh, I was hoping she would stay over and then have to come to the Uchiha's for dinner tonight. That way I wouldn't feel so awkward.

I don't feel _**that**_ awkward at a family dinner with the Uchiha's…its just he-whose-name-shall-not-be-said is going to be there.

Ergh, that boy… he has me all confused about getting me an 'icepack' for my forehead. I meant it sarcastically because I knew he'd never do it…but he _actually _did it.

It's confusing, it really is.

"Sakura honey," I felt my mother shake me in my bed. "Wake up. It's three and you have to get ready to go to the Uchiha's in an hour."

AN HOUR! WHY'D SHE LET ME SLEEP SO LONG!

Like I said, Jet lag does you **NO** justice.

"Mmm five more minutes…" I mumbled into my pillow. Me mom stroked my hair for a moment and then left the room. I share a good relationship with my parents, but we just don't see each other that often. I guess I should cherish this time, because in a day's time, I'll be home alone again.

I rolled onto my back, my eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. On the ceiling I placed those glow in the dark stars back seven years ago. I'm amazed they still stick and glow for the matter.

I argue with myself to get out of my bed, but the comforter is just too comfy. I gaze around my room. The easiest way to describe this room is to picture a perfect square. My room is lime green. The bottom right corner contained my double sized bed, with the head of the bed against the wall. My bed sheets have the most random design, so I won't go into detail…but the colors on it are light blue, green, pink, yellow, orange and red. From there to the top right corner is the door to my balcony. I have a small table and two chairs out there. behind my house is a nice view of Konoha. We live on a hill, so I get to see the whole city from my balcony.

The door out of my room is on the bottom left corner. At the top left of my room, I have my own bathroom, the wall color pink. Pictures are plastered all over my mirror in there.

At the top wall between my balcony and bathroom is my walk in closet. Its nothing too big, but it fits all my clothes. I have a lot of junk in there from my childhood years that needs to get cleaned out. One side of the closet is for actually hanging clothes, while on the other side I have a cabinet for all my other stuff like make-up, my endless sun glasses collection and a shoe rack.

Back into my bedroom, I have a desk and computer against the wall between my bathroom and the door. Beside my bed are my reading table, and an orange and red circle chair beside it.

Yeah, I love my room too.

Deciding it was time to get up, I flopped out of bed and turned my ipod docking station on, the song playing being "Should I stay or should I go?" by the Clash. I learned many new genre's of music around the world besides Japanese music.

Going into my bathroom, I brushed my hair while attempting to sing the song playing. Both weren't working to well. My hair was a mess and I can't sing if my life depended on it. It looked like a cow licked my hair.

Deciding I needed to get clean anyway, I jumped into the shower. A quick ten minute shower and I was done. walking to my closet in my housecoat, I began arguing with myself on what dress to wear.

"Sakura hurry up, we leave in twenty minutes!" my mom hollered from downstairs. Ah, so little time, so much to do! maybe I shouldn't have stayed in bed so long.

Deciding fast, I grabbed my red and black baby doll dress and a pair of leggings. The straps were made of lace. The top part of the dress was black lace, with the part under red with small flower designs. The dress went to my mid thighs, so the leggings seemed fitting to wear.

Remember ladies, we want _**Trendy**_ not _**trampy.**_

Unsure of what shoes to wear, I slipped on some black flip flops. Sadly I had to go into the bathroom to clean of my green toe nail polish.

It simply did not match.

Once I painted them a nice shade of red, I also did my finger nails. After that task was done, I began working on my hair. I put my chopped hair into a high ponytail, letting my bangs frame my face. I used a red ponytail with a red flower attracted onto it to tie my hair up, to add that 'cute' look. I also put in small star studded earrings.

With a slight make-up touch up, I inspected my self quickly in my full sized mirror in my walk in closet.

Damn, did I look good.

"Sakura are you ready? We're going now." my father called for me. I yelled back an 'okay' and went to shut off my music. I quickly ran into my closet and pulled out a pair of white Chanel sunglasses. Knowing the Uchiha's, we'd be outside for a little while, talking and having a cup of tea.

Running downstairs, my mom handed me a bouquet to hand to Mikoto. It's only polite to do so.

Heading out the door and walking next door, my father rang the doorbell. Within a minute, Mikoto answered the door with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome, welcome! You're right on time! Come on in!" she said ushering is inside. My parents went inside, while I followed behind. Once the door closed I handed Mikoto the flowers, who had a big smile on her face and noted how 'elegant' I looked. I thanked her as she told us to head outside to the backyard where Fukagu and Sasuke were waiting. She said she would join in a moment once she put the flowers in a vase.

The Uchiha's have a very elegant house. Pictures of the family were plastered all over the hallway, with a small table and some kind of plant every so far. I'd go into greater detail, but I'm sure you don't want to hear.

We found the back door and proceeded outside. In the Uchiha backyard, a big swimming pool is placed right in the middle. A tent like gazebo was placed on the side with a glass table, big enough for ten people or so. Around the whole backyard, various plants were growing. Mikoto was your typical stay at home mother, who had nothing better to do but clean and garden.

Heading towards the tent gazebo thing, Fukagu and Sasuke were sitting inside – Fukagu sitting up right, while Sasuke was slouching, hands stuffed in pocket. It was obvious he didn't want to be here.

Well, that makes two of us.

Fukagu and Sasuke spotted us coming and stood up – Fukagu much faster then Sasuke. Both began bowing at us, showing respect. We bowed back as it was courteous. Sasuke and I made contact for a good five seconds before he turned away. He had scanned me while I scanned him.

Was this a good or bad thing?

Sasuke was sporting another nice pair of jeans and a navy blue polo with yellow stripes. He adorned white Lacoste sneakers.

Mmm, he sure was se–

Control your hormones Sakura. He is nothing more then a jerk.

You may be thinking "Sasuke looks like a prep." …well to my knowledge, he isn't.

It's just he dresses nice during these family functions. To be honest, I don't know what to classify Sasuke as.

…

So we all sat down, my father and Fukagu at the head of the tables, with my mother and I on one side, while Mikoto who brought a tray of tea, sat with Sasuke on the other side.

Fukagu had some new technology thing he wanted to show my pops, so the two disappeared into the house. You could tell Sasuke wanted to get outta here too, knowing it would be 'woman talk,' but Mikoto kept giving him that look to stay put. The whole time our mothers were talking, he was looking off somewhere in the distance, with a bored expression. I listened to our mothers talk while stealing a few glances at him.

And I noticed him stealing a few glances at me.

Mikoto took a sip of her tea and looked at me. "So Sakura, how was your abroad studies? You were gone for so long so you must have seen a lot, and you changed quite a lot too!"  
At this topic conversation, I could now feel Sasuke's stare on me. yay, just what I needed.

After taking a sip of my tea I nodded. I decided I may as well make conversation, seeing how boring things were. "Yes, I had gone to many places. We went through China and all the other Asian countries to start for three months. Then we went through Europe for three more months, and ended the last two and a half months in the States and Canada."

"Oh, that must have been exciting! Did you see any major tourist attractions?" she asked. I had told so many people yesterday of my time abroad, that I was already getting sick of telling this stuff. However I kept it simple and entertaining, mentioning all the cool tourist attractions we had gone too. our trip from Niagara falls to Broadway and time square. Then to Disney World which was technically the Highlight of my trip next to the big bang concert. Its every kids dream to go there!

I continued on about all the cool places in Europe, and how I even ran into Itachi in Spain. Sasuke who was slightly intrigued by my abroad studies, now had his full attention on me when I said Itachi's name.

"Oh, how is Itachi?" Mikoto asked, resting her chin on her hands.

"He's alright I guess. I had dinner with him and his girlfriend one night. They're just traveling the world."

"Oh, is that so?" Mikoto asked intrigued. I shrugged. "Yeah, but don't you talk to him at all?"

She shook her head. "No…ever since he was disinherited, we haven't talked to him much. its been a year or so last we heard from him. it's a shame really…"

Looking at Mikoto, her face saddened. I felt bad for being up the topic of Itachi. I could also see Sasuke looking down at the ground. I couldn't tell if he felt anger or sadness.

In an instant however, Mikoto brightened up. "So Sakura, are you going to school tomorrow?"

Still baffled at how fast she recovered, I nodded fast–a little too fast.

My bad.

"Yes I am. Hopefully I can catch the bus on my way in."

My mother gasped, "Oh Sakura, I forgot! The bus route your normally take got cancelled!"

My eyes widened. "Really?" greeeaaaatt, how the hell am I suppose to get to school now!

"Yes, I'm sorry Sakura. your father and I are gone by the time you wake up, so we need to find another way for you to get to school."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Mikoto with a small smirk on her face for a quick second. She then put on a bright smile and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, well then Sasuke-kun can take you in on his bike!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at Mikoto in disbelief. My own, my mothers, and Sasuke's. Part of my wanted to agree, cause I mean come' on, when you get the chance to ride with Uchiha Sasuke, you _**DON'T **_decline…unless your nuts.

Another part of me, not so much. I promised myself I was over Sasuke, which meant I shouldn't be near him so much. Riding on the back of his bike meant I would be holding on to his sexy rock hard built body.

Mmm, sounds tempting.

_Control yourself Sakura. _

And even though I knew my mom would be okay with me riding into school with Sasuke every morning, my fathers the other story. Its simple: Father with seventeen year old daughter plus seventeen year old boy with motorcycle do not equal success. Its not that my father doesn't like Sasuke…its just all fathers are protective and don't want their daughters on motorcycles.

Its not fair, it really isn't.

And then I'm sure Sasuke didn't want me on his bike. His reaction said it all.

"Uh no, its alright Mikoto…I can find another way to sch–"

"Nonsense! Plus its about time he start's doing something for you Sakura dear! And its about time Sasuke lets a girl ride on the back of his bike." She said smiling at me, and then quickly sending a glare Sasuke's way. She turned to him with a stern look.

"You'll drive Sakura to school, got it?" she said with snake like eyes. Sasuke who was staring at her, turned the other way, rolling his eyes and scoffed. "Fine."

Mikoto clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Why don't you take Sakura for a ride now so she can get used to it?"

My eyes widened, my jaw almost dropped. What was Mikoto trying to pull?

My mother smiled. "I think that would be a wonderful idea!"

You know, sometimes I think our mothers have some secret plan to get me and Sasuke together, I really do. they've always tried to make us do things together, which end in total failure.

"Oh, while you two are out, can you please to go the supermarket and pick up these things? I forgot to go shopping earlier to pick up this stuff for dinner." She said handing me a list of food.

Okay, seriously…who plans a family dinner party, and DOESN'T PICK UP DINNER!

She and my mother are plotting something, I know it.

I took the list and read the contents, which were only about seven things. Sasuke sat up slowly and looked at me. "Lets get this over with."

I nodded questionably, and followed him out the side fence and towards the front. As we left, both our mothers waved goodbye to us, and said, "Don' t take too long!"

As soon as I closed the fence gate to the front, I could have sworn I heard them both squealing.

I quickly went to the front and grabbed my shoes, and then came out to the driveway. The bike was there, but Sasuke was out of sight.

"Here."

I turned behind me, where Sasuke stood, with two black helmets in hand.

I blinked at the helmet he had out for me to take. "do I have to wear that?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Just put it on."

I rolled my eyes as I took the helmet. God, he's snippy.

As soon as I took it, he headed toward the bike and put the key in. After he put his helmet on, he proceeded to sit down and turn the bike on, revving the engine. at that moment I went over to the bike and sat down behind Sasuke, as I should. He turned his head slightly to me.

"You do know our mothers are setting us up."

Ah, so he noticed too. I guess I wasn't imagining things.

"Mothers," I said rolling my eyes as Sasuke kicked up the kickstand from under the bike. He made a U turn on the wide driveway and slowly began going down. He stopped at the end of the driveway and turned to me.

"Hold on."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. "I know what to do. I've ridden on the back of a vespa before!"

Sasuke snorted. "whatever."

The sound of rubber burning against cement echoed throughout the neighborhood as Sasuke revved up. in one spontaneous movement, I swear to Kami, we were flying.

"Holy geez–" I attempted to mutter some kind of curse out, but the wind was knocked out of me. Sasuke was driving like there was no such thing as a _speed limit_.

I learned two new things.

One. A motorcycle was MUCH more powerful then a vespa.

Two. Having Sasuke drive me to school everyday would be a very dangerous endeavor.

Oh Kami-sama!

* * *

So I'd give you the whole story of what happened on the way there, but I'm sure you'd get bored and fall asleep.

Sasuke is not much of a conversationalist,

While I'm a total chatter box.

This is one of the conversations I attempted on the way there,

Note the word, _**attempted. **_

"So when did you get your license?"

"When you were gone."

"How long have you had it?"

"A long time."

"Why'd you get a bike?"

"Does it matter?"

See what I mean? I even told him he doesn't talk much!

"Your not much of a conversationalist."

"And you ask too many questions."

"But you don't answer any."

"Hn."

…yes, what an _enlightening _conversation!

Bored, I leaned my head against his back. Like I said, Jet lag serves NO justice.

When I did this though, I notice Sasuke stiffen for a moment. It was so brief, I'm surprised I noticed it.

Hmm, am I imagining things?

Also, along the way, I…held on to Sasuke tighter. Besides the fact that he drives like a maniac, he had a great build that my hands somewhat reacted to on their own. Mmm, sexy body, nice tight abs–

Down Sakura! calm yourself down girl!

Man, this getting over Sasuke stuff is hard.

but his body was _**oh so**_ appealing!

…Damn you Sasuke!

_**Anyhow…**_ we finally made it to the supermarket, which is where this will next segment will all begin!

At this supermarket, we had seven things to pick up.

Rice, eggs, lettuce, fish, lemons, bread and tomatoes.

These seven items which were probably the easiest things to pick up, made our trip turn into hell!

First we went to get the eggs. Easy enough to get,

Or so we thought.

Sasuke carried the basket, while I picked out the food. I handed the eggs out for Sasuke to grab.

And he did, but he dropped them, causing them all to break.

I stared at him in bewilderment. "Smooth move genius! Why did you drop them!"

He glared at me. "I didn't drop them, you missed handing them to me."

"No, you took them and dropped them!"

"Negative. You didn't hand them to me in time."

"You know I'm right Sasuke!"

"I know you're annoying."

"And I know you're a stubborn jerk!"

"And I know your both going to pay for that before I kick you out of my store for disturbing the peace!" a new voice came into the conversation. Both turning to the right, a bald man wearing the name tag 'STORE MANAGER' glared at the two of us. He held out his hand.

"Pay up."

In the end, we both put in a dollar to pay for it.

Ugh, this day is going downhill.

* * *

"AH DON'T THROW FISH AT ME!"

Yes, Sasuke threw a fish at me. Fresh from the tank too. Don't ask me why he threw it at me, I don't even know.

Said fish is currently flapping for dear life on the ground.

"Grow up, its just a fish."

"Its slippery and its scales are vicious! Why don't I give you the fish!" I said grabbing it and throwing it at Sasuke.

**Plunk!**

Direct hit!

But not on Sasuke.

"First eggs, now a fish?"

That store manager is everywhere, I swear.

* * *

And from there, things kept getting worse, and oddly enough, these two older women, one blonde, the other brunette with sunglasses on kept 'following' us. Usually I wouldn't suspect them of following us, but after awhile I started getting suspicious. No matter what isle we went into, they were always there, looking at something on the shelf.

"Sasuke, I think those woman are following us." I whispered to him.

Sasuke slowly looked back at the two women, who were deciding what kind of baby food to buy. Sasuke turned back around and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hn, they're shopping."

"Well duh I can see that! … but everywhere we're going, they go!"

"So what do you want to do? Call the cops?" he said sarcastically.

He had a point there.

"Ugh, whatever, lets just get everything and go home."

I swear, those women were spying on us!

* * *

"Alright, got the rice!" I hollered out, throwing the bag of rice into the basket Sasuke had been carrying.

Sasuke looked at the bag of rice, then at me.

"We're not buying this rice."

I raised a brow. Does it make a difference what kind of rice we buy? "Why?"

"This isn't the brand we buy."

Sasuke took the bag out of the basket and put it back up on the isle. He then went two rows down and pulled out the store brand rice.

"No, you guys don't have store brand rice! You usually have Koda rice!"

"No, we don't."

"Yes you do! I've cooked with your mother before, and I know what rice she uses."

"You've been gone for a year. Things change."

"Pah, hardly! I know what your mom likes, and she wants the Koda rice!"

"You're annoying and you have no idea what you're talking about." He said putting the bag of rice in the basket. From the corner of my eye, I could see the two women at the end of the isle, looking at sauces. They were watching us with startled eyes.

I pushed that aside however, seeing as I had bigger issues to deal with.

I went into the basket and pulled out the rice and put it back on the shelf.

"We're not buying it."

Sasuke grabbed it back. "yes we are."

I grabbed it back. "No!"

Sasuke pulled on it. I pulled back.

"You're being pathetic!" Sasuke told me yanking it. I didn't let go and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm being pathetic! You're the one fighting over a pack of rice!"

_**RIIIIIPPPPP!**_

"Oh crap!"

"Are you two set on ruining my store?"

Oh, you've _**GOT**_ to be kidding me! Is this guy following us like those older ladies!

Both me and Sasuke looked away from the man, trying to play it off innocent.

"Pay up, and if you guys pull one more stunt like this, you're both banned from the store!"

* * *

You know, in a midsummer nights dream, Lysander did once quote, "The course of true love never did run smooth."

Now I'm not saying Sasuke and I have this 'true love' in which the Lysander speaks, but if I were to rephrase it…

"The course of groccery shopping with Sasuke _**never**_ did run smooth."

Seriously, so far, we have a broken piece of Italian bread, a dead raw fish, a ripped bag of rice, leaky lemons, crushed eggs and brown lettuce.

Don't ask why we have brown lettuce. You can use your imagination.

Lastly, we have tomatoes, which in Sakura's dictionary, means "Sasuke's _Pièce de résistance_! Do not come between Sasuke and his _tomattas!_"

Oh, but I did cross them.

And that wasn't my brightest idea.

Well I didn't really cross him and his tomatoes…

He just wouldn't let me pick any stinkin tomatoes!

I touched one and he told me it wasn't ripe enough.

I went for another one and he said it was pesticide infected.

I was about to go for another one when he said its bruised.

And that went on, till I finally lost it.

"SHANNARO! I can't take this anymore!"

With one swift flick of the wrist, the 'bruised' tomato landed smack dead on Sasuke's chest.

**BULLSEYE!**

Red tomato splashed all over his sexy navy polo, and DAMN did Sasuke look angry!

Counterattacking, Sasuke picked up a tomato and chucked it at me,

But with my cat-like reflexes, I dodged, doing a full on matrix move in super slow mo!

…actually I just ducked, and instead of hitting me,

It hit an employee,

Who fell back due to the force and ran into the shelves,

Which in turn began tumbling over,

Hitting the next one,

Then the next,

And so forth.

… .hell!

I _**NEVER**_ thought shopping with Sasuke would become this complicated!

…What else could go wrong!

* * *

"GET OUT!"

I don't like getting yelled at, but this time, I know I deserved it.

Sasuke too.

But for some reason, I felt like yelling back though. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT JERK! WE–"

_**KSPLASH!**_

Oh My God.

THE _**NERVE**_ OF THAT GUY!

I cannot believe…the manager just threw a TOMATO AT ME!

RIGHT IN THE FACE!

**SHANNARO!**

I stood frozen for a second, and then slowly whipped off the tomato. My face felt all slimy.

GROOOSSSSS!

And then suddenly, I hear a low laugh. Turning to Sasuke, he had a smirk plastered on his face, letting out a small laugh.

I glared at him. "Not funny!"

But yet, it was.

My straight face turned into a smile and then I began giggling. As embarrassing it was, it was funny.

And when I looked at Sasuke, he had a small smile on his face.

Not a **smirk.**

A _**smile!**_

Even if it was small, it was still a smile.

And it was really…cute and…enchanting.

I have only seen Sasuke smile once, and that was when Itachi was around.

Thinking of Itachi's wish to take care of Sasuke…well I guess I could fill out that wish.

But I will not 'win' his heart. I promised myself I wouldn't!

…this is going to be hard.

* * *

Sigh, well I guess me and Sasuke cannot shop together. We can't even agree on a bag of rice!

I mean, come on! Its _**RICE.**_

So we headed home with our dead fish, ripped bag of rice, cracked eggs, brown lettuce, broken italian bread, leaky lemons and tomato-less.

Wait till Mikoto and my mother hear about this.

Oh, and you know those two older woman in the store I told you about earlier? WELL… on the way home, we were coming up onto an intersection. At the last second, those two crazy ladies cut in front of us as Sasuke was about to gun it through a yellow light. Sasuke had to break hard before we crashed. They made it through the yellow light, while we were halted at the red.

Those women looked oddly familiar too…

Anyway we made it home…and wouldn't you know it! … Mikoto HAD everything!

"Sorry kids! While you were gone I realized I had everything! Oh well, it was a good excuse for you two to bond."

We looked at each other in disbelief. We got a dead fish, broken eggs, a ripped bag of rice, brown lettuce, broken Italian bread, leaky lemons and got kicked out of a store for NOTHING?

…_**mothers.**_

So the rest of dinner was mostly our parents talking. Sasuke and I ate silently. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to talk.

And Sasuke…well he never talks.

Anyhow after eating our meal, our parents just talked and drank wine. I, on the other hand was ready to fall down asleep. If I even hoped of getting up for school tomorrow, I needed to sleep now!

Luckily, my mother noticed my tiredness. "Sakura dear, you should go home and rest. You look exhausted."

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, you look like your going to fall asleep on us any second now. Sasuke-kun, could you please walk Sakura home?" she said giving him that 'evil eye.' Sasuke sighed and got up.

"Lets go."

I sat up and bowed to the Uchiha's, thanking them for dinner and said goodbye. I then went up to the side gate, with Sasuke following slowly behind. My eyes were beginning to close on me – I could hardly see.

**BOOM!**

Ouch…and wouldn't you know it? I just ran into the fence! My forehead, which got smacked yesterday, just got bruised again.

"Owww…" I groaned, leaning against the fence, rubbing my head. I heard Sasuke sigh, and I'm sure he rolled his eyes. I suddenly felt him grab my right arm and pull it over his shoulder. He then put his other arm around my waist, supporting me.

"You're annoying."

I was really too surprised and too tired to retort back, and I didn't care too much that he was helping me walk to my house supporting me. it was much easier walking with him holding me.

And…I can't lie, but I liked the feeling of him holding me. It felt so…welcoming.

Control Sakura!

…Geez, I shouldn't promise myself such hard things!

Anyway once out of his yard, he walked across the grass from his house to mine. Once we got to the front door I pulled out of Sasuke's hands.

"I can take it from here." I told him. He nodded at me.

"Hn."

Things got awkward for a moment, so I figured I may as well end this. "So…I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Once I said that, I turned to my door, opening it and heading in.

Then suddenly, I was halted. Sasuke had grabbed my left wrist. I stopped and looked up at him. I swear, I began to blush.

Come on Sakura! hide the blush!

Sasuke looked at me with such passion, such admiration, such–

"Be outside by 7:50, or I'm leaving without you."

…I really need to stop fantasying!

Sasuke let go of my wrist and walked back towards his place. I closed the door once he was out of sight. Once the door closed, I leaned against it and sighed.

Even though that little exchanged really seemed like nothing,

There was something there.

Even though he just told me what time I should be ready by,

There was a small spark in his eyes. A spark I haven't seen in Sasuke's eyes until now.

Maybe its nothing, or maybe its something. Whatever it was, its making my heart speed up fast.

Am I …not ready to get over Sasuke?

* * *

_Hmm, good? not good? just okay? you tell me._

_more like a filler then anything really. I'll try to keep the high school cliche's to a minimum. (:_

_Got any idea's too? let me know! i'll consider them!_

**_Reviews WELCOMED!_**

**_EXPLOSION!_**

**_Shellzonfire_**


	3. Chapter Three: That Damn Revenge!

**_Dear Readers,_**

_it has been a long six months, hasn't it? I am truely sorry for not keeping up with the updates. I worked full-time all summer, COMPUTERLESS... and now with school eating up the majority of my time, it's been hard to write._

_and even when i had time to write, i scrapped almost every single idea. After procrastionating for too long, I decided to use this chapter. I personally think i could have done better, but this is what we're stuck with :P_

_Its nice and long so you have plenty to read. I am working on the next two chapters as we speak, so hopefully they both will be up before the new year. if i can get them up before christmas, i'll try a christmas one ;D_

_FINALLY.. I would like ideas. i haven't planned too far ahead in this story, so cute fluffy filler ideas would be nice._

_Anyhow i shall let you read. ENJOY xD_

**_-_**

Last night was on my mind while I tried to sleep. I don't even remember how many times I tossed and turned in my bed.

And in truth, my mind wasn't really on last night in general…it was SASUKE.

I couldn't comprehend how everything went last night! Like he wasn't his usual "I hate you, get the hell away."

He was actually…mature–kinder.

It freaked me out. You have no idea how confused I am.

Then around eleven or so, I heard music. I got out of my bed and peeked outside and saw Sasuke sitting out on his balcony, strumming his guitar. It was a soothing sound…relaxing. It was pretty catchy too. He didn't sing…he hummed at certain points, but focused more on the cords.

Yes, Sasuke is a musician incase you are wondering. Itachi was always so good at everything, Sasuke needed to find his talent, and music was something he barely trumped Itachi in.

(I think Itachi let him get that one. Itachi is just _**God.**_)

As I listened to the song, BAM, it hit me! I don't know how I came to this conclusion from just from listening to him play, but I realized Sasuke is only _**pretending**_ to be more mature and kind.

He always had a thing for pranking me, so why stop now? He's trying to catch me off guard!

Oh ho! Nice try Sasuke-kun dear, but Sakura-hime is catching onto your little game!

And two can play at this game. I just need to make a few calls and _**SHANNARO**_!

Be ready to see what the new _**super**_ Sakura can do!

**-**

_**That Damn Neighbor  
**_

_**Chapter Three  
**__**  
That Damn Revenge!**_

-

_Women do most delight in revenge.  
_**_Sir Thomas Browne_**

**-**

Oh yes, Woman do most delight in revenge.

Sasuke has no idea what he's in for. With the trusty help of two blonde hair-blue eyed friends, my first day back will be rather eventful.

Ino was just excited to help. She just wanted to help me in anyway possible.

Oh, what a great friend.

And Naruto… well he just wants to mess around with Sasuke. Seriously, Naruto is too kind to Sasuke.

So my revenge plan to Naruto sounded oh so sweet.

And to start my revenge filled day, I'm not meeting Sasuke at the time he wanted me to be out at. In fact, I think I'll be an extra fifteen minutes late.

Mikoto will murder him if he leaves without me, so what choice does he have?

Speaking of the devil, three loud angry knocks echoed from the doorway.

Sasuke no doubt.

Heading to the door, I quickly grabbed my white Jansport bag and scanned myself in the mirror. Uniform was your typical white collar shirt with the Konoha emblem on the chest and sleeves, with a blue platted kilt and blue knee socks. My hair was down, and I applied little make-up. I put on a white pull-over sweater as it was cold out, and riding on that bike at such speeds is rather chilly.

Opening the door, I saw a **_VERY_** aggravated Sasuke standing at the door.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" I said happily, even adding the suffix back on. I know how much _Sasuke-kun_ hates it, so why not?

Sasuke glared holes into me. "I said be out at 7:50."

I put on a cute, innocent face. "Well, I thought you meant be up by 7:50. I only woke up twenty minutes ago you know!"

Sasuke looked like he was ready to strangle me. Instead he sighed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out the door. "We're going NOW."

-

OH MY KAMI.

I am NEVER doing that again!

What was Mikoto thinking when she said Sasuke could drive me in?! Has she not seen the girl's uniform?! The shirt was fine, but the KILT?! It was Breezy city!

Sasuke does not know the definition of a _**speed limit.**_ (I figure he was going EXTRA fast since I messed up his early schedule)

To minimize the breeziness, I had to hold on _TIGHTER_ to dear Sasuke-kun.

Do you know how hard that is when you're trying to get over him!? My hands were ACHING to go under his shirt and touch his abs!

Seriously, those babies are ROCK HARD.

Mmhmm, Sasuke's abs–

_CONTROL SAKURA. NO NOSEBLEEDS. _

…

So next time, I am coming in the uniform shirt and sweats, so when I get to school, I can change.

(Seriously, I got honked at by seniors on their way into school. Funny enough how Sasuke cut them off though.)

As soon as I got off his bike, ALL female eyes were on me. Some glares, shocked looks and confused looks.

Whatever. Like seriously, I'm not letting it get to me. I have bigger fish to fry today.

You know how the fangirls are… clingy, shameless whoreheads…

Which gives me a shameless idea. I didn't think I'd stoop to this level, but you do whatca gotta do.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm lost!" I said latching onto his arm. Immediately Sasuke stopped and stiffened. He looked down at me glaring.

"Get off of me."

I pouted. "Oh come on Sasuke-kun! I need you to help me find Ino! I don't know where I'm going."

"Call her on your phone."

"No, I don't want to waste money when she's going to be in the same building as me!"

Sasuke tried to squirm his arm out of my grasp, but I held on harder and glared at him.

"Help me, or you'll be hearing it from your mom."

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not scared of my mother."

I winked. "Oh, but you should be. I don't think she would be too happy if you left me here by myself."

Sasuke glared at me while I just smiled up at him. I knew I was getting to him. This mama's boy can say no to his mother!

Sasuke sighed. "Hn." He gave up trying to make me let go of him and just began walking in to the school.

Oooh, this is going to be easier then I thought.

I got many stares as I entered in clinging to Sasuke. Glares from girls, amusement from guys and confused eyes from both. Freshmen and sophomores have never seen me before, so they probably want to know who this girl hanging off the Uchiha Sasuke's arm is.

Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura bitches!

When we got in, I automatically heard our names being called. I looked to the source, while Sasuke just stared off in the distance. I immediately let go of Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

Naruto ran up towards me and Sasuke, a grin on his face. Naruto had said last night he had an idea and he would extract his part first thing in the morning.

I wonder what it will be. I just hope it isn't something totally cliché.

Naruto latched arms with me and Sasuke. "How are my two best friends doing?"

"Hn, you have friends?"

"More then you teme!"

The two immediately started glaring at each other and continued arguing. It seems like nothing has changed between the two over the past year. You'd figure they would have grown up a bit.

Sigh, I had my hopes too high.

-

After what seemed to take forever to get the two to stop fighting, we headed up to second floor, where Naruto and Sasuke's locker was.

Yes, they share a locker. Apparently all 11 and 12 year students do.

Luckily, I found Ino along the way there too.

Even more lucky, I got to share with Ino. Ino also had my schedule, seeing as she got here before me, and decided to be the best friend she is and pick it up for me.

Math was homeroom, which I had with Ino. Then I had Art, spare, English, then lunch, History, Biology, Gym and finally, Chemistry.

Apparently Naruto and Sasuke are both in my English, (which is with Kakashi-sensei. See, it just _**happens**_.) Sasuke in my Chemistry class and Naruto are also in my History.

Great, one class with Ino, two with Naruto, and two with Sasuke.

Sounds like one interesting cup of tea.

So Ino and I are patiently waiting for Naruto to unleash his so called 'prank.' Sasuke and Naruto's locker was across the hall, down about five lockers from ours. Sasuke went to open their locker, while Naruto stood next to us, chuckling to himself and watching with amused eyes.

I get the feeling Ramen is going to come flying out of their locker when Sasuke goes to open it.

I leaned towards Naruto and whispered, "So, what's your great prank?"

"Oh, you'll see. Its original, genius and something you'd NEVER guess!"

"Is Ramen going to come flying out of your locker once Sasuke opens it?"

Naruto turned to me with a grin on his face "yeah, how'd you know?!"

Ino and I sweat dropped. Damn Naruto, your so God damn predictable!

Ino and I sat down next to our locker, watching as Sasuke was having a hard time opening his locker. It seemed like he couldn't get the combo right.

Naruto's amused look was now looking more impatient then anything. Eventually, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and marched his way over to Sasuke.

"Geez teme, the combination isn't that hard!"

"Hn, well if you're so good at it, why don't you do it?"

"Fine! But you owe me a bowl of ramen!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped aside, as Naruto came in to open the locker. Sasuke smirked for merely half a second, but I still managed to catch it.

I think he knows something.

"Wait Narut–"

As Naruto lined up the last number, Naruto pulled down the lock. "See teme, it's easy! Now about that bowl of ramen–"

**SPLAT.**

You have no idea how great of an unintentional pun that was coming from Naruto. As he opened the locker, ramen didn't just hit him in the face. It got him ALL OVER. Naruto was basically _**Ramened.**_

Don't let Chouji see you Naruto or you're a goner!

Everyone in the halls stopped and stared at Naruto. Laughter erupted from the student body as noodles began sliding off his face.

I slapped myself in the forehead, as Ino pretended like she didn't know Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand just leaned against the lockers, arms folded, a smirk on his face.

Oh, laugh it up Sasuke. One mess up is going to ruin our whole day of pranking!

SHANNARO!

-

Ugh, I really wish our abroad trip would have finished earlier. Being a week behind in class is shit man. It really is. Me and Ino are up to our necks in math homework.

Thanks Asuma-sensei. Thanks.

Art is art. I enjoy doodling, so I figure I may as well let me creativity out. Kurenai-sensei is a great teacher anyway. I took art in freshmen year and she was my teacher too.

The class is your usual really artsy kids. There's this one guy though, with Red hair, and this tattoo on the side of his forehead that says 'love' that I'm kind of afraid of. I sit beside him, and he always seems very tense. I feel this negative aura around him and I get the feeling he's ready to jump at someone in kill that person.

That person being me, considering I sit beside him.

But when I think about it, I think the kid looks lonely. Someone said he's from Suna, so being a new kid…that's gotta be hard, especially when you look like him (not to be rude, but he just looks so unfriendly). Wild red hair, jade eyes with a black liner around.

It's a turn off, yet a turn on.

…leave me alone. I'm a girl, we have hormones too. You know when you see a hot guy; you can't help but stare and drool.

After that was spare. Hyuuga Hinata, one of my really good friends was also on spare, so we caught up on each other. She couldn't attend Ino and my welcoming home party, as she was out of town.

BIGGEST NEWS YET…SHE AND NARUTO ARE _**DATING!**_ How could the idiot not tell me this!? And they've been dating for EIGHT MONTHS! Couldn't he have told me this in an e-mail somewhere when I was on my trip!? I swear in English, I'm going to make sure his baby maker never produces baby Naruto's!

…okay, maybe I wont go that far, (considering Hinata is pleading for me not to beat the ramen out of him) but no doubt a nice big bump will appear on his forehead.

Ino came in half way into spare, saying she went to guidance and managed to score spare this period. We all sat outside, under the cherry blossom tree, talking. Ino chuckled as she noticed the gym doors open.

I arched a brow. "What's so funny?"

Ino winked at me. "Revenge!"

Hinata gave a confused look, "Revenge?"

I nodded. "Yup, on Uchiha Sasuke!"

"But don't you like Uchiha-san?"

I shook my head with pride. "Nope, Sasuke is old news! I'm done with chasing after that jerk for years and getting pranked by him all the time! Now, it's my turn to get even!"

"But Sakura-chan, he never really pranked you that badly–"

"He flushed my goldfish down the toilet when we were six!"

"It was just a goldfish…plus, it was already dea–"

"Just a goldfish!? Fishy was my only pet! And he was not dead; he was learning how to backstroke!"

"For t-three days?"

"…he really likes to swim!"

"It's a fish Sakura-chan."

…Hinata does make a VERY good point. If I could describe Hinata, she is 'the voice of reason.'

"Well, I could have taken care of fishy myself! Plus, he's done more and much worse things! Its only fair I get my just desserts!"

Ino nodded in response, while Hinata rolled her eyes. Ino continued watching the gym doors, as a gym class began coming out.

Gym classes are split by gender. There is no mixed class.

And THANK GOODNESS! I'm tired of competing with guys! …

Although I do miss seeing really gorgeous guys compete. Ah, what a shame.

(But this is why I have spare THIS period. Thank you Kami-sama!)

Ino smirked. "I stole Sasuke-kun's gym clothes and left a bright yellow spandex suit, and knowing Gai-sensei, he'll MAKE Sasuke-kun wear it!"

Ino and I laughed for a moment, but then thought about Sasuke in spandex.

Oh, SO WRONG!

But yet, hilarious…and kind of hot. Sasuke has a ripped body…spandex would only compliment his body.

But bright yellow? Just…ew.

The boys gym class began leaving the gym, and heading out to the football field. Ino and I watched inventively for Sasuke to come out.

We saw Naruto come out, in full gym uniform, waving at us, and winking at Hinata. We waved back, while Hinata blushed.

Awh, so cute! I still have to nail him later though!

Our eyes turned back to the gym, as we saw Sasuke come out.

I could see the silhouette of him coming from the darkness of the gym. Ino and I leaned in as we anticipated something great.

Only to be let down tremendously.

my mouth dropped to the ground. Oh my God…that–no…

"Ino, that was a stupid idea… but yet, a GENIUS idea…"

In case you are wondering, I am not staring, nor lusting at a spandex Sasuke. OH NO, I am drooling and lusting at a SHIRTLESS Sasuke.

That's right; I can CLEARLY see his toned chest!

Oh Kami-sama, what have you done to Sasuke!? I knew I could feel how ripped he was, but seeing it…it's like heaven!

his body is beautiful and FLAWLESS. His six-pack was built to perfection, his pecks were drool worthy, and his arms were ripped.

He should be suspended for bringing those guns into school! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?!

Hinata snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. "whoa, was I just…?"

Ino nodded. "You were drooling Sakura…DROOLING!"

I slapped my forehead and turned back to Sasuke. He has his school pants still on, but he rolled them up to his knees, letting his legs breath. Some of the guys on the field began taking off their shirts as well, and Ino and I instantly looked at each other.

They were playing football, and were divided up as…SHIRTS AND SKINS.

Seeing very good looking guys with no shirts on is HEAVEN!

I just wish Ino hadn't taken Sasuke's gym clothes! He probably would have been a shirt!

(Then his body wouldn't tease me.)

Sigh, Ino's plan backfired. And it didn't totally backfire just because Sasuke has one heck of a body.

(I wouldn't have considered it a backfire. It's just an excuse to look at his body.)

The real reason it backfired was… FANGIRLS.

I swear the minute Sasuke stepped out of that gym; FLOCKS of girls from out of no where appeared, watching on the side of the field.

(Which obstructed my view, may I add.)

All I could hear was giggling girls and squeals. Ugh, SO annoying. I cannot BELIEVE I was like that at one point.

Thank Kami-sama, I went abroad.

-

I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE!

How can EVERY attempt backfire!? HOW?! Is there some kind of invisible shield around Sasuke?

This is KILLING ME.

And it's hurting Naruto more. Seriously, not Naruto's day.

I have English with Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto put glue on Sasuke's chair, but before Sasuke was even in the class, Chouji who didn't have a chair took Sasuke's and well… the rest is history.

There was even more to it, but if I tell you, Naruto may be offended. EVERYTHING he tried in that class besides the glued chair backfired on him. Let's just say he got one large weggie, a sprained wrist and ramen in his pants.

Seriously, I feel for the boy.

Well, our next plan is going to work, HANDS DOWN! It's so sneaky, so diabolical… I'm just so genius.

"This is where we eat!" Naruto told me, waddling to the picnic table under a Sakura tree. Sasuke was already sitting down, arms folded, eyes closed. Hinata and I sat on one side of the bench, while Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Naruto winked at me once we sat down.

Our plan was about to be put into action.

"So teme, did you know…" Naruto went on to explain something to Sasuke, who in turn, shot down his thinking, causing Naruto to fight back. the two began arguing as usual, which gave me a chance to put our next plan into action.

I pulled out a tube of the most potent thing on the planet, _**Wasabi**_, from my bag. I kept the tube under the table to hide from Sasuke's eyes. Naruto briefly looked at me and continued arguing, making sure Sasuke's attention was off of his sandwich.

Sasuke's back was now to me, as Naruto jumped out of his seat and behind Sasuke, who in turn, turned around and continued arguing. Opening up Sasuke's plain sandwich of tomatoes and lettuce, I DRENCHED wasabi all over the bread and lettuce. I quickly put the bread back onto the sandwich; made sure the wasabi wasn't visible and put it back in its place. Hinata looked nervous for some reason.

Naruto noticed I put the sandwich back and ended the argument. Sasuke 'hned' as usual and turned to his food. I tried not to look at him so much to make it less suspicious. However my eyes were glued to him when he picked up his sandwich.

He slowly brought it to his mouth, and honestly it seemed like time slowed down. Naruto and I watched inventively as he bit down into it.

Here it comes!

5

4

3

2

1…

_**-chewchew-**_

Sasuke chewed and then froze. Naruto and I waited for his reaction.

_Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD, REACT SASUKE!_

But it never came. Sasuke just shrugged and continued eating.

"EEEHH!?" Naruto and I said at the same time, standing up in our seats, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. Like what the hell!? HE JUST BIT INTO A SANDWICH _**SMOTHERED**_ IN WASABI!

THAT SHIT IS HELL IN YOUR MOUTH!

It's like there was no wasabi on his sandwich!

Sasuke looked up from his sandwich and at us. "What?"

I grabbed Sasuke's sandwich from his hands and pointed at it. "isn't this hot?"

"Its tomatoes and lettuce."

"Yeah but–" Naruto grabbed the sandwich from my hands and took a bite of it. he chewed for a few seconds and froze.

His face was red. "HOLY HOKAGE THAT SHIT IS–GIVE ME WATER DATT–!"

That stuff must have been really hot, because he said never finished his usual dattebayo.

Hinata instantly gave him her water bottle and Naruto drowned it down in five seconds. He slammed the bottle down on the table with a thud.

"What kills you Sasuke!? Kryptonite!?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with one of those "are you friggin retarded?" looks. I made an 'x' with my hands, telling Naruto to stop. Hinata got up from her seat and went next to Naruto.

"I think you s-should go inside and drink some more water."

Naruto nodded and ran inside with a trail of dust behind him.

I turned to Sasuke who opened up his sandwich and saw the green paste all over it. he looked at me, which I just shrugged and looked the other way, looking like I don't really care.

Oooooh, but did I ever care. NOTHING FAZES THIS GUY, NOTHING.

-

OH MY HACKENING HOKAGE.

I…ARGH!

I'm not even going to tell you what really happened in Chemistry because of how incredibly frustrated I am, but I will tell you Karin, Suigestu and one hell of a chemical reaction were all part of it, which in the end, GAVE ME A DETENTION!

And not just me…BUT SASUKE TOO.

(and he's not too happy about it.)

Getting Sasuke detention was the only bright spot, but it would have been SOO much better if I wasn't included in this!

I cannot believe my luck. I had so many good pranks to pull today too, but Sasuke has this hidden shield around him which cannot be penetrated.

Kakashi-sensei was on detention duty today. In the room was Sasuke, myself, that kid I sit beside in Art, (who was having some kind of glaring contest with Sasuke) and a few more people. I felt like such a loser, sitting there, being the ONLY girl in detention writing a paper on how chemicals are not toys and how they are for learning use, and not for my own pleasures.

Well I had almost learned how to change Sasuke's hair color green. If only Karin didn't get in the way–

ugh, some guy with terrible acne from across the room is winking at me. another guy behind him was blushing and sweating and readjusting his glasses every time he looked at me.

EW DETENTION IS SO GROSS!

I watched the clock. It was five ticks from five o'clock, which was time for us to go.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"Alright, you're all free to go."

I jumped out of my seat and handed in my paper to Kakashi, who looked up at me.

"First day back and into trouble." He said shaking his head. I shrugged.

"It happens."

At that moment, my stomach growled. I blushed and headed to the door. walking out the door, I saw Sasuke walking down the hall, by himself. I ran up beside him, a devilish grin on my face.

Cause I was damn hungry.

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke looked straight ahead, not bothering to acknowledge my presence beside him.

"Make something at home."

"There's nothing at home though. My parents aren't even home."

Sasuke didn't speak but continued walking. I huffed.

"Can you take me somewhere to eat?"

"Why should I? You're the reason we're both in detention."

Ah, touché.

"Well, maybe it was my fault, but that doesn't matter! Please Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No."

JERK! I didn't want to stoop to this level, but when you live sometime away from a ligament fast food area, you're flat out broke and your cooking is brutal, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Sasuke, I'm sure your mother still doesn't know how you were the one who destroyed her gardening shed.

Mikoto is big with her gardening. Their backyard is a work of art, and all Mikoto's instruments of art, extra plants and garden accessories were all in the shed. Sasuke, when we were twelve, managed to destroy it. he and Naruto we're messing around behind it in the forest, and Sasuke climbed the rotted tree behind it. the tree snapped as he was in the tree and came down on the shed. Sasuke jumped off the tree and rolled to the ground, only getting cuts and scrapes and a sprained ankle. Mikoto believed the tree rotted so much that it ruined her shed, but it was actually Sasuke. He said he sprained his ankle running in gym class.

Psh, biggest bag of lies.

Sasuke froze, but then regained his composure.

"I'm not scared of my mother."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind me calling her–" as I began pulling out my cell phone, Sasuke put his hand on mine to stop me from pulling it out.

And his hand stayed there.

I slowly looked up at Sasuke who was looking at me. For five seconds, it was direct eye contact. I could feel my cheeks going red. Sasuke's hand felt so warm and strong, it was–

CONTROL SAKURA!

After I clued in, I took a step back and pulled my hand away from Sasuke's. At that same moment, he retracted his hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Fine."

I blinked. "What, really?"

Sasuke just walked his way to his bike and put his key in the ignition.

…SHANNARO! IT'S TIME TO DINE!

-

Geez, either Sasuke is cheap, or Sasuke is CHEAP.

Personally I wasn't expecting some kind of expensive restaurant or anything. You know, I thought a regular place to eat, like Ichiraku Ramen would be _**okay.**_

BUT WE HAD TO GO TO A FUCKING HOTDOG STAND.

Yes, that's right, a _**fucking**_ HOTDOG stand! Good old _Street meat!_

Excuse my potty mouth, but seriously! I have nothing against meat on a bun, or hot dog stands in general, but its so… I don't know, trivial?!

And I had so many when we were in North America. When we went to baseball games, or we walked around major cities shopping, hotdogs were the norm.

Now, I'm just SICK of them.

Since I was obviously displeased with the choice, I made HIM buy them. We argued about it for a good ten minutes, but I convinced him that his mother would beat him one if he left little ol me to pay for such a trivial meal.

Plus, I have no money on me besides the fiver I found in the locker room. Sasuke doesn't know about that, of course.  
So here I am, sitting on a step from the boardwalk down to the beach, pouting. Yes. We are at the beach.

I think this is the only hotdog vender in all of Konoha.

I looked out at the ocean, and saw how beautifully the sun reflected off the water. It was like something out the movies… it was something you wanted to share with that significant other.

Psh, the _**other **_brought me to a hotdog stand. This is not something spiritually connecting I want to share with him.

A hotdog was placed in front of me as I saw Sasuke's shadow over me. "Take it."

I grunted. "I don't want it."

"You made me buy it, so take it."

Annoyed, I grabbed the stupid winey. I looked at Sasuke's dog and noticed one thing.

It was _**SMOTHERD**_ with ketchup.

"Got enough ketchup?"

He glared at me. "Better then plain." He said referring to my hotdog. So what if I asked for it plain? The meaty flavor it not hidden behind some silly condiment!

Since I'm starving and I had to get rid of this piece of meat, I went and took a bite of it.

…

…

…OH KAMI-SAMA!

"Ew, it's horrible!" I yelped as I hopped to my feet, trying to chew it. No wonder we don't have many hotdog stands in Japan.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's an acquired taste."

"Acquired!? I had these babies grilled to _**perfection**_ when I was in North America! You don't think I know a good hotdog when I eat one?"

He just rolled his eyes and proceeded to take a bite.

Oh man, was his face ever priceless!

Taking a bite and a chew, Sasuke's eyes opened with disgust. However he quickly regained his composure and proceeded to finish his chew, his eyebrow twitching. It was painfully obvious he was trying to play it off like it wasn't as bad as it really was.

I went and poked Sasuke in the cheek with a smirk on my face. "Not so good, is it Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes continued twitching as he tried not to crack. "Don't poke me." I heard him manage to say with his mouth full of his _piece de la resistance_.

Sasuke sat down on one of the steps of the stairs to the boardwalk, continually eating. Since I could see he didn't want to be proven wrong, yet he was _**COMPLETELY **_suffering, I sat down beside him, and decided to eat my hot dog too.

Oh I know, I don't know why I did it either. Was it pity for Sasuke that he just has bad taste in good places to eat?

Who knows. We both just sat there in silence, attempting to eat our food without loosing our minds. I plugged my nose as trying not to taste too much of it. Oh man, this was brutal.

Looking at Sasuke, I had to admit, he looked really cute when he was trying not to taste too much of his dog. Just the way his eye twitched was completely adorable. And the way the sun's rays were hitting his face. It was like Edward Cullen, but only Uchiha Sasuke.

_Control Sakura! Don't think this way! Edward Cullen, are you kidding me!? Edward would have WAY better taste then Sasuke!_

As I swallowed my last piece of my hotdog, I told him, "Next time, I pick where we eat."

Sasuke, who finished his food five minutes before me just smirked.

And just by that, I knew, he agreed.

-

Sasuke pulled up in his driveway at twilight and I immediately looked at my place. No lights were on.

Sigh, all alone again.

Sasuke turned off his bike and we both got off. I handed him the helmet and shook my hair out. I straightened out my uniform.

"You should really close your window at night."

I turned to Sasuke with a confused look. I keep the window open to let some air in. is that a crime?

"Why?" I asked. Sasuke just smirked and pushed his bike towards the garage.

"Because maybe I wouldn't have known about today."

I stood there, confused for a moment, trying to piece everything together. Last night I talked to Ino and Naruto about pranking Sasu–

OH MY HOKAGE THAT RAT HEARD EVERYTHING! HE KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!

No wonder– Oh my Hokage that little–

I growled in anger. "You eavesdropper! How dare you listen in to my conversation!"

Sasuke just smirked and went into his garage, the door closing behind him.

THAT DAMN NIEGHBOR!

"…SHANNARO!"

-

_Good? Bad? just okay? give me your feedback and I'll try my best to give you better chapters!_

_if everyone would like me to re-write it, I'm up for it.. just send idea's xD_

_Thanks for reading, Happy Holidays!  
_  
_P.S - if you want to read a naruto christmas story, check under my profile. My lovely beta and i wrote it last year and its quite lengthy. _

**_Shellzonfire_**


	4. Chapter Four: That Damn Breakup!

**_Readerz,_**

_Here i am to satisfy your fanfic thirst. lol this chapter is more focused on another couple, not so much SasuSaku. i need to work into the SasuSaku stuff :P I'm trying to make this as Japanese as possible.. cause alot of fanfics are so 'Americanized,' it doesnt make sense. I've also Americanized this with a few things (houses, although they can have big houses in japan, Sasuke's motorcycle, the school system, etc.) but I'm going to try to get rid of that._

_**IMPORTANT: Because I seem to work better backwords, i have the next..5 chapters done. yes, this means more updates. woo! **_

**_Anyhow, enjoy._**

* * *

"Eh Sasuke, did you copy down the English homework? I missed it." I said leaning against shoe cubbies, waiting for him. Sasuke pulled out his black shoes and put in his white school shoes.

"You should have paid attention."

I frowned, "it's not my fault Kakashi-sensei–"

"Hinata-chan wait!"

I stopped mid-sentence as I heard Naruto's loud voice behind me. I turned around, walked outside the main hall with all the shoe cubbies and saw Hinata slip into a black SUV and Naruto standing a few paces away, a hurt expression on his face.

Naruto, hurt? That almost never happens!

The SUV sped off and Naruto stood there, watching it head off into the distance, until he couldn't see it anymore. He clenched his fists and kicked the ground, screaming profanity.

Is something going on between the two?

I could hear Sasuke coming up behind me. As he came out, Naruto turned around slowly, his head down. He took three steps foreword and then finally looked up, seeing Sasuke and myself. Instantly, he grinned.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" he said trotting over, like nothing happened. I looked at him curiously.

"Hey Naruto. Did something happen–MFFF!" my speech was suddenly stopped at Sasuke's hand covered my mouth. Sasuke pushed me to the side, "We're going."

I swatted Sasuke's hand from my mouth, "but I–"

"–need to get home. Lets go." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me to where his bike was parked. Naruto just smiled and waved, "see you guys tomorrow!" and with that, he walked off.

As we got to Sasuke's bike, I ripped my arm out of his grasp. "What the hell was that all about!"

Sasuke put on his helmet and started the bikes engine. I knocked on the helmet three times. "Sasuke! What the–"

"Stay out of things that aren't your business." He said turning to me with my helmet in his hands, a cold look in his eyes. He pretty much threw the helmet at me and told me to hurry up.

Anger filled up inside me. I pushed the helmet back to him with as much force as he did when he gave it to me. "Naruto's my friend and I have a right to know!" with that, I turned around and ran off to where I last saw Naruto.

I ran around the corner, back to the main entrance of the school, where I last saw him.

No where in sight.

I headed out the main gate of the school, onto the street. I still remember the directions to Naruto's place, so I turned the corner, heading towards his place.

As I began walking down the street, I suddenly felt my arm was grabbed, pulling me back. I turned around and became faced with Sasuke.

"What–"

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" he said angered. I stared at him with a confused look.

"What do you–" I was cut off by the sound of a tin garbage can being hit. Both Sasuke and I turned, looking down the street, where we saw Naruto, beating the garbage out of a tin garbage can. Frustration was evident all over his face.

Sasuke's grip loosened slowly on my arm as we watched Naruto destroy the can. As it was dented to the point that no more dents could be formed, he fell to his knee's, breathing heavily.

Naruto slowly looked up and stared at Sasuke and I with blank stares. He lowered his head down in sorrow.

Oh Naruto, what is wrong with you?

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**That Damn Break-up**_

.

"Oh look, the boys are outside for gym again!" Ino said leaning against the fence, grinning. I turned my gaze down to the field, where I saw Naruto and Sasuke, throwing a football back and forth.

"Oh look, there's your boyfriend Hinata!" Ino said, winking at Hinata. Hinata stiffened at Naruto's name, and didn't dare turn around.

Ino looked at Hinata confused. "Hey Hinata, I said–"

"uh Ino!" I said stopping her mid-sentence. She turned to me.

"C-Could you do me a favor and get some Advil from our locker? I have a huge cramp and can't move." I said sliding down the fence, holding my side, faking it.

Ino looked confused at me but eventually nodded; "okay…" she walked to the door leading down into the school, and closed it behind her as she got to the staircase.

I stood up and looked back down at the soccer field, looking right at Naruto, who looked like he just didn't beat the crap out of a garbage can the day before.

He's good at faking faces.

I turned to Hinata, who was leaning against the fence. She looked as if she was immersed in her book.

I needed to know what was going on. Sasuke made us leave as soon as Naruto noticed us. He didn't say a word to me afterwards.

I lowered myself down to Hinata's level and sighed. "Hinata."

Hinata looked up from her book and turned to me. "yes?"

"What's going on?"

Hinata stiffened and looked back down at her book, "I-I don't know what y-your talking a-about–"

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up at me with confused eyes. I kept a stern look.

"Naruto… broke down." I trailed off. Hinata sighed and put the bookmark in her book, then closing it.

"Sakura…what do you d-do when you stop loving s-someone?"

My heart stopped. "You mean…"

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I-I can't t-take it anymore. R-Ramen all the t-time, d-doing c-cheap things… Naruto-kun is g-great, but sometimes he d-doesn't remember things, o-or runs late, and t-then brushes it off l-like it's nothing. I just…" she broke down into sobs now. I stared at her, and then turned to the fence, looking down at the soccer field at Naruto. the boys were heading into the school since the period was almost over. Naruto was hollering at Sasuke about something, and then looked up at the roof, where we were. He smiled and waved. I couldn't help but do it back.

I can understand Hinata's situation… considering she comes from a high class family with proper etiquette, while Naruto lives on his own, living in ramen cups and comic books.

But at the same time, I understand Naruto better–that's just how he is. I've grown up with him–and I know it gets irritating–but that him. I've grown to accept his odd lifestyle.

"Hinata…" I began turning back to her. Before I could say another word, Ino appeared through the door.

"Oi Sakura, here!" she said throwing a capsule at me. I caught it and recognized it as a capsule full of Advil.

"The bell's about to go and I gotta run to class before Iruka-sensei gives me detention. Later!" she said as she disappeared down the stairwell. A second later the bell went, signaling next class.

Which I have with Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

I stuffed the capsule in my pocket and picked up my bag. "Lets go."

"M-Matte!" Hinata said standing up as I took a stride. "I h-have something t-to ask."

"But we could be–"

"K-Kakashi-sensei is a-always l-late anyway."

True say.

I turned around and faced her. "what is it?"

She took a deep breath, "How d-do you k-know something's g-going on? H-He said he wouldn't s-say anything."

Was this why Sasuke told me to stay out of things that weren't my business? Then how does he know?

"I can see when a friend of mine is hurting. When I saw him demolish that tin garbage can, I knew something was up." I said pointing down at the streets, where a deformed garbage can was sitting on the grass.

Hinata just stared at it with teary eyes. I looked at her with a sad look, "have you…broken-up yet?"

She stood still for a moment, and then shook her head. "I'm g-going to t-tell him a-after s-school today."

I stood there in shock. Was this really happening? The couple I learned was dating for eight months, done like that?

I suddenly heard foot steps behind me, and turned to see Asuma-sensei standing there, a wooden kendo sword in hand.

Uh oh.

"The bell went two minutes ago." He said, suspecting us of skipping. I stared at his kendo sword with a worried look.

"A-And we're going." I said grabbing Hinata's wrist and speed walking towards the staircase. We treaded down as fast as we could before Asuma could give us detention or something.

He must be on patrol.

We ran until we got to our class. I was about to slide back door open, but Hinata stopped me.

"M-Matte!" I looked at her in confusion. She took a deep breath and straightened out her clothes. "okay."

I slid the door opened and took a step in, expecting everyone to be doing their own thing, considering Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be in.

But he was in. In fact, he was at the front of the classroom, explaining the lesson.

Everyone turned to us as we walked in. Kakashi stopped and looked at us. "You know, we don't tolerate lates."

PSH, EXCUSE ME KAKA-SENSEI? This coming from the man who's late EVERYDAY but TODAY!

Hypocrite.

"I'm sorry girls, but I have to give you a lunch detention."

I felt like pulling out my hair. How is it that the one day we're late, he's early?

"Hai." We said simultaneously, accepting our punishment. "Take your seats." He said, turning back to the blackboard. As we head to our seats, mine being the second seat from the front, next to the window. I turned to where Hinata sits, smack dab right in the middle of the class. I noticed a look of relief on her face.

Did she know he would be early for once? Was this a way to just to avoid Naruto?

I looked at Naruto who sits two seats back of Hinata. he was looking down at his desk, not daring to look up at Hinata.

I took my seat and pulled out my books, and began copying down the note Kakashi-sensei was writing on the board. I slowly turned and glanced at Naruto, who was copying down the note.

Naruto, copying down a note? When did this ever happen?

I turned a bit more till my eyes landed on Sasuke, who was looking at Naruto from his seat at the back of the class. he then too, turned to me.

I gave him a sad look, and then turned back to the front, copying down that note.

I can't let this happen. I can't.

* * *

As the bell went, I RAN out of chemistry.

I had to stop Hinata at all costs. I…I can't let them end!

I past by my locker and saw Ino there. I quickly ran up to her, "have you seen Hinata!"

"N-No, why?"

"I'll explain later!" I said running off. I ran down a staircase and ran down a hallway, looking in classrooms as I past them. I pushed over a few freshmen by mistake as I ran.

I was just that much in a hurry.

I ran down towards the shoe cubbies and walked outside. I looked both ways and decided to turn left.

Bingo!

There was Naruto and Hinata. They were facing each other, a few good feet between them. it looked as if nothing had happened yet.

I had to act fast! I took a step towards them, "He–MMFF!"

An arm wound around my waist, holding back my arms, and hand on my mouth, stopping me from screaming out. The person pulled me behind the corner, out of Hinata and Naruto's sight.

I squirmed and managed to look up, seeing Sasuke.

"Don't you know when to quit!" he says with anger. I stop for a moment, and then continue to squirm. Sasuke let go of holding my mouth and wound his other arm around my waist, trying to hold onto my harder.

"Let go Sasuke! I can't let her do this!"

"Naruto-kun." we both heard Hinata's soft voice say over my grunting to get out of Sasuke's grasp. We froze and listened in.

"…Gomen."

"Hinata…"

"I c-can't be w-with you anymore. Gomenasai."

There was a long silence. I wanted to peer over the corner but Sasuke held a tight grasp on me.

"…goodbye Naruto-kun." was the last thing I heard Hinata say, and the sound of her footsteps fading in the distance filled my ears.

My eyes began to water. as I blinked a teardrop fell from my eye, landing on Sasuke's arm. I broke out of Sasuke's grasp and ran around the corner, where I found Naruto, standing there, as still as ever.

"Naruto?" I said coming around in front of him. he had a blank look on his face.

Only more tears began to fall from my eyes. Suddenly Naruto's feet gave out and he fell right on my shoulder.

"I…" he began. He couldn't find the words to continue. I hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Its okay Naruto."

Sasuke came around the corner, staring. I looked at him with my teary face.

This is the time Naruto needs his best friend.

* * *

I wanted Naruto to feel better, so I brought him to Ichiraku Ramen.

Unfortunately, it did nothing but let me waste money. Naruto didn't even TOUCH the ramen I bought him.

It only broke my heart more.

He just continued to stare down at the ground, unmoving. Sasuke who had come along too, was leaning against the wall, looking at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said. I looked at him with anticipation. This was the first thing he's said since…earlier.

"Yes?"

"…am I… not good enough?"

My heart sank. "Naruto…"

"I couldn't make her happy."

"No, Naruto–"

"He's right."

Both Naruto and I turned to Sasuke, who had just jumped in the conversation. "What?" I growled.

"She had the right to dump him. If he can't do anything for her, what use is he to her?"

I clenched my fists as my teeth grinded together.

"That's–"

"–true." Naruto said. I looked at him with shock, "huh?"

"Sasuke's right. What can I do if I can't please her?"

Tears were building in my eyes again. Partly in sadness for Naruto, and partly in anger for Sasuke.

Naruto got up from his seat and turned to the street. "I'm going home. Thanks for the ramen."

I got up from my seat, ready to chase after him, but Sasuke pulled me back. "Leave him."

I yanked myself out of his grasp with as much power as I could. I turned to him with anger in my eyes.

"Don't touch me! How can you be so…so heartless?"

Sasuke just stared at me, as did a few people around the area at the time, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Your best friend is grieving, and all you can say is that he's basically useless?"

Sasuke scoffed, "He is usele–"

**SLAP!**

In one quick second, I slapped Sasuke across the face. The loud slapping sound echoed and many eyes on the street were now on us.

Sasuke turned back slowly. Tears were freely flowing down my face at this point. "Shut up Sasuke! You have no idea what he's going through!" I began. "You think you know everything, but you have no idea. You've never known what its like to have the person you love reject you like that! You've never known what its like to love someone so much that it hurts."

I don't know if he caught on, but I was implying two things.

Sasuke looked dumbstruck. I turned around with my back to him. "all you do is push everyone away." And with that, I began heading out onto the street, until I heard Sasuke say something that stopped me in my steps.

"Would you have liked it if she faked it all then?"

I stopped and turned to him and just stared. I turned back onto my heel and stocked off.

I don't want to hear him anymore. He has no idea what he's talking about.

* * *

_Sakura, I'd like to tell you …the truth. Meet me at Konoha café today at three._

_- Hinata_

I flipped my phone shut as I looked around the café. It was now exactly three.

I looked down at the table, wondering possibly what the truth may be. Does it mean she …still loves Naruto?

"S-Sorry Sakura, did I m-make you wait?"

I looked up and Hinata stood there, wearing a purple Chiffon Spaghetti Strap Bubble Baby doll Dress with a black bow.

Was there a special occasion? I'm no where near dressed to go anywhere fancy. Typical pair of jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt with a red plaid vest and a brown beanie.

"A-Are we going somewhere, cause I'm not dressed–"

"No no! … I-um…h-have a d-date afterwards."

I looked up at Hinata in disbelief. This is the same shy Hyuuga Hinata I grew up with, isn't it?

She noticed my confused look, "I-I'll explain." She said sitting down. a waiter came around and took our orders. Once he left, I turned to Hinata who was fidgeting.

"So–"

"I don't know w-w-what to do S-Sakura." she said. I sat there silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I l-lied about …w-what I said about N-Naruto-kun."

I stared at her in disbelief. "So…" I trailed off as the waiter came by with our drinks. Hinata stirred her drink as she struggled to find the words.

As I took a sip of my tea, she spoke. "I-I'm still in l-love with Naruto-kun."

I was about to spit out the tea in my mouth as she said this, but I held it in. I took a quick gulp and stared at her in disbelief, pretty much jumping out of my seat. "EEEH! Then–"

She looked down at her tea, "I was f-forced too."

I slowly sat back down in my seat, waiting for her to continue.

"I…" Hinata began her story, about how her father is serious about Hinata claiming the Hyuuga financial group when she comes at age. The Hyuuga group is also merging with an up and coming company which looks to be very promising in the future. To complete the merger, they're marrying off their children.

As she said this, I felt like my tea had gone down the wrong way, and I began to cough. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"C-could you keep it down Sakura? P-people a-are staring."

"Oh, sorry."

She continued on by explaining her fiancée, Matsumoto Ryo to me. he's already eighteen and is studying business in the States.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since y-you came back from y-your trip. That's why I w-wasn't there."

I nodded, "What's he like?"

"He's…v-very polite. He…h-has a way w-with woman."

As she says this, I have an image of a player in my head.

As she's looking down and I see her clench her dress, "B-But he's not Naruto-kun."

Her father told her to either go study abroad with Ryo, away from everyone, or break-up with Naruto and still attend Konoha Academy.

"I'd rather…be a-able to see N-Naruto-kun everyday, k-knowing what we once were, r-rather then mourn our relationship i-in a different c-country. I…can still love h-him from a d-distance, c-cant I?"

Two tears fell from Hinata's chin. I sat there in disbelief. Not too long ago I was thinking that Hinata was being… selfish for breaking up with Naruto…but now, it's a totally different story.

I pulled my chair around next to Hinata and hugged her, rocking her back and forth, ignoring the confused stares from people in the café, "I-its okay."

"N-No its not okay! I-I-I…broke him Sakura! I h-h-hurt him!"

I continued to let her cry. I rubbed her back, "if I was in the same situation, I probably would have done the same thing …are you going to tell him the truth?"

Hinata shook her head as she sat up, whipping her eyes away with a napkin. I scurried back to my original position, across the table from her.

"I d-don't want h-him to feel burdened…l-like he's not g-good for me."

I nodded, understanding her situation. Hinata went into her small purse and pulled out what looked to be an invitation.

"Here." She said handing it to me. I took it from her and looked at it. it was a white card, tied with a red ribbon.

"I-I want to invite you t-to our companies m-merging party."

I scanned the contents as I opened it. it was this Saturday coming up, at the Millennia dining hall for seven.

"Y-You can b-bring a date if you'd like."

I nodded and slipped it into my bag, "I'm going to need a dress, won't I?"

Hinata nodded and smiled, "w-would you l-like to go dress s-shopping now?"

If dress shopping will make her happy, then I'm all for it.

* * *

"Hinata I can't believe you bought my dress for me!"

"I-it's the least I could d-do, for you to l-listen to me. it w-was eating a-away at me."

"Yeah…but still."

"Please, d-don't worry a-about it."

I could have paid for the dress myself…but it would have entirely cleaned out my wallet. Hinata pulled out a platinum card like it was nothing and paid for it.

1. PLATINUM!

2. She's too kind. Just waaaay to kind.

She now insisted I help her find one for her party. We walked into one of those REALLY expensive stores that make you feel so insignificant, because everything you own adds up to one piece of clothing.

I mean my family's pretty well off, but this is just too much!

As we were looking through a rack, a very soft yet masculine voice spoke, "Hinata-chan."

We both looked to Hinata's left, and there stood what looked to be a GOD.

His hair was black and neatly combed over slightly. His eyes were dark but alluring. He had a nice chizzled jaw and I wouldn't be surprised if his whole body was ripped. He looked like he just came from somewhere important, wearing blank pants and a black dress shirt with a white tie.

I had to hold back my hormones. This guy was untouchable.

He went up to Hinata and hugged her, which she awkwardly shied away from, which made him laugh awkwardly. She blushed in embarrassment.

They made small talk about where he was and where she was and such. He looked over at me and for a second there, I felt self-conscious…like he was staring through my clothes.

…ew!

Hinata turned to me and introduced us to each other. So this was the guy Hinata was going to marry? Good taste from what I see, but I get a really bad feeling from him.

She explained to me that he said he would help Hinata find her dress for the party, but she wanted my opinion too. I nodded and looked at him, who I noticed his eyes being on the cashier lady, who winked.

Didn't I say I had a feeling he would be a playboy?

We picked a bunch of dresses, all with different colors to see which ones would be best for her.

We narrowed it down to a light purple Chiffon spaghetti strap dress with lace detail and ruffle bubble skirt hem.

The problem was that the 'bust' size was too small.

"I'll get you a bigger size." I told her over the change room door.

"I'll go too." Ryo said, following me. I stopped as I watched him pass me, confusion in my eyes.

Did two people really need to do this?

He headed down the rack we had found the dress originally and I followed. As we got to the section where the different sizes of that dress were, he moved all the other dresses out of the way for me as I began to look at the labels, trying to find the size.

"So are you really good friends with Hinata-chan?" he asked me. I look up at him and see a sweet smile on his face, yet I don't buy it.

"Since primary school."

"Is she always shy?"

"For as long as I've known her, although her ex made her open up." I said, throwing Naruto into the mix.

He leaned against the rack with his arms folded, "eh, I heard about that kid. The village idiot I hear."

"Naruto is no idiot." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, although its …somewhat true.

"Well he must be a nobody, considering Hiashi-sama has no regard for him."

I pull the hanger off the rack once I find the dress. I glare up at him as anger builds up in me, "You don't know him, so shut your mouth."

I storm off back to the change rooms, noticing how Ryo didn't bother following me back.

I think I scared him off.

"Here Hinata." I say handing the dress to her over the top of the door. She thanks me as I sit back down on the chair I had been sitting down in earlier.

Suddenly I heard my cell phone go off in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open, looking at the caller I.D

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I froze. "I-is that y-your phone Sakura?" I heard Hinata say.

"Uh yeah, I'll be back in a second." I say speed walking out of the change room area. I walked to a far end of the store so Hinata couldn't hear me from where her change room was.

I answer the call, "mooshi mooshi?"

"SAAAAAKKKKUUURAAAA-chan!" I pull the phone away from my ear as Naruto's loud voice comes through.

"Yes Nar–"

"SAAAAAAAAKKKUUUURAAA-chan!" he yells again. I furrow my brows.

"Are you okay?"

"Psh, okay? I'm greeaaaattt!–hiccup–"

Hiccup? Was he…drinking or something?

"Naruto, where are you?"

"On the mmmmoon!"

I slapped my forehead. "Are you at home?"

"…I think so."

I sigh, "stay there, I'll be over soon."

"Why? Its not like I'm drunk or anything–BURP–"

Again, I pull the phone away from my ear as Naruto lets out gas. Its so real like, its like I can smell it through the phone.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you are drunk. Stay there."

**CLICK.**

…baaaakkka.

As I head back to the change room, I look across the store and see Ryo chatting with the cashier lady, a little more flirtatious then he should be. He was playing with her hair which made the two of them laugh. The close proximity between the two made me shiver.

Scumbag.

Both of them laughed at something that I didn't really care about. He turned to the side in his laughter and his eyes caught mine, which narrowed viciously at him. I turned and walked off back to the change room.

Hinata was standing there, staring at her reflection in the large mirror, "what d-do you t-think?"

It was adorable on her!

I smiled, "its perfect."

She smiled back at her reflection, "I think so too."

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and immediately I know its that sloth-of-a-fiancée.

"You're beautiful." He said, as he comes around the corner with his cell phone in hand, trying to make it look like he was just in a business call.

Yet I get the feeling the cashier ladies number was just added to his contacts.

Hinata blushes at the compliment, while I roll my eyes. I notice though Hinata doesn't blush like she would have if she was with Naruto.

Or right…Naruto!

"Hinata I have to go. I have …'business' to take care of."

"Oh, o-okay. I'll t-talk to you l-later Sakura-chan."

I nod at her. As I'm about to leave, Ryo extends his hand out. "It was nice meeting you."

I look up at him, who had that angelic smile on.

Bull.

I look at Hinata who looks to be anticipating my approval. I pulled my hand out of my vest pocket and shook his hand.

"Likewise." I say gripping his hand hard. I notice him flinch.

Shannaro!

I pull my hand away and put it in my pocket. I slightly bowed and then walked off, out of the store, onto the streets.

I hope Hinata can hold her own with that guy.

I ran down the street until I came up to the subway station. I quickly bought a ticket and boarded the subway, heading to the district Naruto lives in.

Within five minutes I reached his area. I ran out of the station with my shopping bag in hand, and onto the streets. I crossed the street and walked two blocks until I came to his building.

Naruto lives on the top floor of an apartment with three floors. The elevator seemed to take forever, so I ran up the stairs, until I came to his room.

By this point, I was out of breath.

I knocked on his door loudly.

"SAAAAKKURRAA-chan!" I heard him call from inside the apartment. He opened the door and almost fell on me.

He reeked of alcohol.

"Oi, baka!" I said lifting him up, he groaned as I shook him.

"Ittaaaaaii!"

I shook my head in frustration. I put his arm around my shoulder and dragged him back inside his apartment.

I expected it to be a mess.. considering its Naruto. you know, the odd ramen cup here, the expired milk carton there, and the messy stack of comic books to seal the deal.

But it was clean. Not even a dust speck!

"Naruto, why is your room so clean?"

He laughed drunkenly, "I cleeanned it for Hinata! I gotz to show her the neww Uzumaki Naruto!"

I stopped for a moment, thinking of what he just said. Although he's intoxicated, he still thinks of Hinata.

I pushed Naruto down onto his bed, where he instantly curled up into a ball. I looked over at his kitchen table and noticed a few empty bottles.

…baka.

"Naruto, where did you get the alcohol?"

"Well Kiiibaaa gave them to me in return for a few comic boooooks dattebayo."

Of course, the party animal himself would use alcohol as a trading good.

I went to his table and began collecting bottles to put in the recycling bin. As I picked up bottles, I noticed an open notebook with Naruto's handwriting in it. I quickly put the bottles in the recycling bin by the door, then headed back to the table, grabbing his book.

I began reading it,

_It's all stop signs, it's all lines that shouldn't be crossed. It's all interpretations that have been lost in translation, even when the meaning is embossed on something that redefines stop signs, something that erases and re-draws lines through all the times curiosity gets the better of us, but until it gets the best we test the lines, until it gets the best, it's all stop signs._

Did Naruto write this? It's…poetry, and it's in his penmanship.

As I continue reading it, I had an image of Naruto writing this, thinking of Hinata. Reading the rest of the poem, there were many moments I laughed – I laughed at funny things, and just such unorthodox things that seemed so…weird, but yet made so much sense.

_I want you to feel like the banana peel under Charlie Chapman's shoe, cause its you who brings the house of this heart down. It's you who's the chamber of commerce in a town that has nothing to offer but everything everyone can't find everywhere else under the sun._

See what I mean? Its so ridiculous, yet, its great.

……_but this time, I'm willing to pay interest on the penny for your thoughts, mortgage my mind, finance an expedition that will find me a better way to get to know you, cause I've read through the short story of my life and found out that your name stands out on the page. _

A sad smile graced my lips, "Naruto, did you really write this?"

"Mm that?" he said looking up at me, he smiled and then fell back down on his bed.

"Yuuup! It was the homeewooork Kaka-seennseeei gave us da other day…the one on poooeeemms!"

Aah, so this was the homework Sasuke wouldn't tell me about!

"It's also what I would tell Hina-chan if I could. Every time I try to get cloooose to her to talk, she runs oouufff!" he said drunkenly, a drunken smile on his lips.

At this point I wanted to tell Naruto sooo bad, the real situation as to why Hinata broke-up with him, but I found I couldn't. Wouldn't just telling him that hurt him more? Making him think he's not good enough for her?

This poem was a love poem…not so much about a break-up, but rather a poem about someone's undying love for another.

This boy is a hopeless romantic.

I sighed. This is really the end of them, this is the end of Hinata and Naruto. He needs to be able to say this kind of poem to Hinata, just so he can free himself.

Naruto shot up out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The sound of him throwing up echoed in the bathroom.

…this really was the end.

* * *

_cliffy? havent done one of those in a looooong time! feedback is appreciated!_

**_POEM IS NOT MINE. it belongs to the brilliant Shane Koyzcan._**

_Thanks for Reading!_

**_Shelly (:_**


	5. Chapter Five: That Damn Stop Sign!

**A/N: **_if I were to summarize almost every review, they would say, "**poooor naruto**!" LOL I loved it xD In this chapter.. i got into it, and then kinda lazy at the same time. LOL you may understand as you read along._

**And like I said, I have updated faster :D I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have.. probably no more then 20 at the most.**

Anyhow I'll let you watch as things fold out. Enjoy!

* * *

I tucked Naruto's orange sheet onto him, watching him as he drifted off into sleep.

Its funny how hard I've been on him growing up because I knew he could take it–he could take my punches and still come back to me like nothing happened–but seeing him like this, drinking to ease it the pain…it's heartbreaking.

Was Naruto really this serious about Hinata? Hinata was his first love, I know that much… but he's never been like this before.

"_Hinata and I became really close when you and Ino left," he began, "Sasuke was still my friend and all, but sometimes I couldn't stand being near him…Hinata became someone I could talk to about anything and do anything with."_

_He sighed, looking down at his ramen cup, I've never known what its like to have a relationship with someone, so maybe that's why I'm taking this so hard. It's a learning experience, isn't it?"_

…

"_Naruto, why do you like Hinata so much?"_

_He looked up and smiled, "Because she's …perfect. She doesn't hit me when I do something stupid, and she's always encouraging. She's kind–a little too kind, but I love her for it…and she's beautiful. What more could I ask for?"_

And I always thought he was an idiot. The boy sure knows his emotions.

I turned off the lights in his apartment and went for the door. The digital clock read 8:22. I went from one person in the relationship to the other, both hearing their heartbreaking stories.

I guess its time for both of them to move on.

I walked to the door and put on my shoes. I slung my side bag over my shoulder, readjusted my hat and vest, and then opened the door.

Only to be faced with Sasuke. his arm was up, like he was ready to knock.

Was Sasuke worrying about Naruto too?

* * *

"…so that's the truth."

"…"

"I can't stand her fiancée either! I just cant believe she has to marry such a…such a sleaze!"

I kicked some sand in frustration. After meeting at Naruto's, I told him Naruto was sleeping. I also…wanted to tell someone the truth about this situation…and since Sasuke is the only other person who really knows, and I somewhat _trust_ who can keep a secret, why not? We went to the Konoha Park, where I am currently sitting on a swing, while Sasuke is leaning against the swing set frame.

"Naruto's going to have to get over her." Sasuke said. I sighed and looked up at the dark sky. There was no moon tonight so the stars stood out brightly.

"I just wish…their relationship didn't end this way, it shouldn't be ending in the first place. If only her father knew of how Ryo really is, I'm sure he'd disprove of the marriage, which would stop the merger…"

"Hn."

"Hiashi disapprove…" I pondered on that thought for a moment. Even though he's forcing her to marry that sleaze, I'm sure he's looking out for her best interest. If he knows Ryo wouldn't be dedicated to Hinata, then he wouldn't allow the marriage, which would stop the merger, since the merger is based on their marriage.

And if Hinata doesn't get married to Ryo, she could probably see Naruto again, right?

"Aah!" I said jumping off the swing, turning to Sasuke.

"We can get them back together!"

Sasuke cocked a brow, "are you crazy?"

"No! And think about it… if we can expose how Ryo really works, then Hiashi will call off the engagement, which will give Naruto a chance with Hinata again…and at least buy him some time to prove he deserves Hinata!"

"Your thinking is flawed. Hiashi isn't an idiot. You don't even have a plan for this."

I winked, "I have a good idea…" I took a deep breath, "…but I'm going to need your help."

"Hn, do it yourself." He said as he began walking off. I gawked for a moment at his cold attitude, but quickly ran after him, until I stood in front of him, stopping him.

"Please Sasuke! I can't let them end like this, when I know I can fix it. I just can't…and I need your help." I said looking down. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me for a moment.

"Apologize."

I looked up at him as he stared off into the distance. "Eh?"

"For what you said the other day, apologize."

The other day?

"_Shut up Sasuke! You have no idea what he's going through! You think you know everything, but you have no idea. You've never known what its like to have the person you love reject you like that! You've never known what its like to love someone so much that it hurts."_

…That?

"Do you think that lowly of me? I'm not a horrible person." he said in a disgusted kind of voice. I shook my head slowly, taken back by his words.

"I don't think that lowly of you…it was one of those in-the-moment kind of things."

"Bull."

I took a step back, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and brushed past me, pushing me aside.

After I stumbled aside, I quickly turned around, "Matte!"

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn. I took a deep breath and bowed down. "Gomenasai. I…went overboard the other day."

There was a silence, so I wasn't sure if Sasuke had accepted it or not, so I continued. "I was just angry at the moment and I took it out on you. I didn't mean for you to feel degraded. I'm…really, really sorry."

The silence continued and I wasn't about to say anymore. There's a point where you say to little, or too much, but I believe I said enough.

"Get up."

I slowly brought myself back up, staring at his back. He began to walk off, "lets go."

My face brightened up, "So does this mean you'll…"

"…Hn."

…CHEEEYYYAAA!

**_That Damn Neighbor!_**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_That Damn Stop Sign!_**

**_._**

"So why am I included in this again? Couldn't you have used Lee or Shikamaru or someone else?"

"Because of you, Naruto was drunk out of his mind the other day. Giving Naruto Alcohol? Are you crazy!"

"Well it was part of our trade!"

"Then why didn't you use ramen?"

"…oh, good one!"

I slapped myself on the forehead. "Just call me when you get there Kiba."

"Got it!"

**CLICK.**

Closing my cell phone, I stuffed it into my purse and then scrambled through my closet to find my shoes. Seriously I just bought them the other day!

"You're so Goddamn slow." I heard Sasuke call from in my room.

"Shut up! I'm at least putting in effort to look good."

"By the time you're done getting ready, the party will be over."

"No it won't! We'll just be _fashionably late._"

"Hn."

AHA! I found them!

I found the bag my shoes were in and pulled them out. I quickly scurried to the other end of my walk in closet and sat down at my small vanity desk I've had since I was young. I put my shoes on, and quickly looked at myself in the mirror. I applied a light pink lip gloss to my lips and a black mascara to my eyelashes. In all I didn't apply too much make-up, since it doesn't suit my face. Because my eyes are so vibrant and my skin tone is pale, make-up looks cheap on me.

I walked over to the tall mirror and quickly scanned myself. I was wearing a light brown Deep V-neck Dress with ribbon bow at the empire waist, lined with a lace hem. I was wearing a lace bra top underneath so my cleavage wasn't showing like crazy. My two inch stilettos matched the color of my dress. My hair was in an funky up-do, with a few strands down in curls. I had a brown headband with silver jewels on it to finish it up. **(A/N: There are pictures under my profile. I even have clothes from pervious chapters uploaded.)**

I am pleased with my work.

I pulled a black wool blend trench coat from my closet and then headed back into my room, where I found Sasuke sitting down on my computer chair, bored.

"Okay, lets go!" I said putting on my jacket and grabbing my purse. Sasuke stood up and stared at me for a few moments.

I blushed and turned to the side, "S-Stop staring!"

Sasuke smirked for a moment and then turned to the side, "What's there to stare at?"

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him, "jerk! I think I look good in this dress!"

"Is that even appropriate for an event like this?"

"Yes! Hinata picked it out!"

"Hn." He said heading for the door in my room. I followed as we headed down the stairs of my empty house. My parents were at the Uchiha's, enjoying their neighborly bond.

I told my parents I was going to Ino's while Sasuke's parents believe he's at Naruto's.

There is no way in hell I'm telling them we're going to this kind of party together! Do you know how EXCITED our mothers would get? They'd begin planning our wedding!

And that's all we need!

We walked outside into the dark. I looked around, slightly confused. "You got your Otosan's car, right? Cause there is no way I'm riding on–"

His hand landed on my mouth, indicating for me to shut up. he pointed to his house where we could clearly see through the side window, our parents eating dinner. he then pointed down the street where his fathers Mercedes Benz CLS 63 was parked.

The only car the Uchiha's own, and I'm sure it cost a pretty penny.

I nodded as he pulled his hand away. We crept down my path discreetly, and walked across the street to the car. We both slid in and Sasuke started up the engine.

At this point, I noticed just how …what's the word..._sexy_ Sasuke looked in a tux. Like seriously, I'm hypnotized. Although the tux would look better on the floor next to my dress–

_SAKURA YOU PERVERT!_

I slapped my forehead at my perverted thoughts. No way in HELL am I ever going to do that with him! NEVER!

Sasuke noticed my odd look and my forehead slap, and cocked a brow.

"What are you doing?"

I shook my head, "N-Nothing…" I tried diverting the conversation, "do you even have your driver's license?"

Sasuke just put the car into drive, pretending not to hear me.

"Sasuke…"

"I do, relax."

I huffed and looked out the window. As I looked out, reality hit me. Tonight was the night. Only two possible scenarios would come about this.

1. Hinata and Naruto get back together.

2. Naruto gives up on Hinata.

I'm hoping for scenario one. This past week at school was hard for both of them. they don't talk, nor look at each other. At lunch I had to switch back and forth between the two. I could see how hard Naruto was trying to get over Hinata. During English he paid full attention and wrote poems I never knew he could write.

Move over Robert Frost, Emily Dickinson and E.E Cummings!

I sighed. Tonight he would either get over her fully, or love her again completely.

My phone began to ring in my purse. I pulled it out and answered.

"Mooshi Mooshi?"

"Hey Sakura-chan…what time was I suppose to be there for?"

"For about eight or so. Are you ready?"

"…kinda. Do… I have to do this Sakura-chan?"

Part of the plan involved Naruto being there. He still knows nothing of the engagement, and during this he will not know until the end.

At least I hope.

"Yes you do Naruto! It'll help you get off what's on your mind. You can finally say what's been eating away at you. Then you'll feel free!"

"Will I?"

I paused for a moment. "I'm almost a hundred percent sure you will. Call me when you get there."

"Alright, see ya."

**CLICK.**

I closed my phone and sighed, "we can do this, right Sasuke?"

"Why are you doubting yourself?"

I turned to him, who had his eyes glued to the road. "I don't…I just hope…I can save their relationship."

Sasuke turned down a street which headed into the country side, "why do you care so much?" he asked. That question made me recede in my seat. Why did I care so much?

"I think…it's because I broke Naruto's heart at one point, that I don't want him to lose what's in his heart now. He always had a big crush on me…and I turned him down every time. Even though I did all the time, he still stayed loyal to me and was one of my best friends. Now that Hinata was in his heart, I can't let him loose that… I just can't."

"…Aa."

I sighed and turned back out the window. Oh Kami-sama, please help me. please let things work. Please, I beg you.

"We're here."

I looked up from my mini-prayer and saw the large white building with a large fountain right at the main entrance.

I gawked, "This is it?"

Instead of letting the chauffeur go park the car, Sasuke went and parked it along the street. We both got out and began walking up the sidewalk, to the large building.

I stopped for a moment. "Wait…"

Sasuke's stopped and turned to me. I blushed slightly and took a deep breath. I walked up next to Sasuke and held onto his right arm.

"Y-You're my date. We have to do this right."

Sasuke blinked down at me, "You're taking this too seriously."

I frowned, "Maybe, but I want to do this right."

Sasuke smirked and then began walking towards the entrance of the large white building, myself following in his strides.

The butler at the front door asked for the invitation, to which I handed to him. He nodded, took our coats and moved aside, letting us walk in.

I took a deep breath as we walked in. turning into the main room, a large crowd of people were chatting with each other. Tables of four were scattered around the room and a large buffet table was on the far side of the room. A large chandelier hung from the roof in the middle of the room. A black stage was on the far end of the room, which branched to a piano. A small orchestra of about four people played some classical music.

My phone began to ring in my bag. I pulled it out and saw a text from Kiba.

_**I'm at West side gate in the courtyard. – Kiba**_

I looked around and saw two black doors opened, showing the courtyard. I looked at Sasuke who nodded. We both made our way to those two doors, until we got outside.

The courtyard at the occasional couple sitting around and talking, but otherwise not many people were out. I looked to the west and saw a gate with a man standing in front of it, guarding it. I could see Kiba in a tree behind the gate, waving to us. He pulled out his phone and began texting something, which I received moments later.

_**I can't get in because of that guard. **_

"We need to distract him." I said leading Sasuke out behind a large shrub next to a tree in the courtyard, out of that guards sight. Sasuke shrugged.

I looked at my bag and then at the tree.

…why not?

I threw my bag up into the tree, which got stuck on a branch about ten feet up.

I ran around the shrub to that guard. "Excuse me, could you help me? my purse got stuck in a tree!"

He cocked a brow, "Your purse in a tree?"

I nodded, "well my heel got caught in a cobble stone and as I began falling I threw my bag up into that tree." I grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the tree. "Please help!"

The guard didn't seem like he wanted to do it, but reluctantly agreed. As we passed a shrub, I saw Sasuke, who I winked at.

The guard was an older man… looking to be in his fifties or so. He was bald and looked very frail.

However when he began climbing the tree he didn't look frail at all. Like a monkey, he grabbed the lowest branch and swung himself up. I gawked at his actions.

Why is this guy more flexible then me! Like Ninja much?

I quickly turned behind myself and saw that Sasuke was just unlocking the gate.

"Is this it miss?"

I looked up and saw he had my brown purse in his hand. I nodded slowly as he dropped it down to me.

The guard somersaulted down like it was nothing, landing perfectly on his feet. I blinked.

"Uh…Arigatou."

He nodded and then walked around the shrub, towards the gate.

…uh oh.

I quickly went around the shrub to see if they were there and caught, but they were no where in sight. All I saw was the guard make his way back to his post.

…guys?

"UFF!" I was suddenly yanked back around the shrub which caught me by surprise.

I was faced with Sasuke and Kiba, "alright, I'm here, now what?"

I was mildly baffled by their sudden appearance, but quickly regained my composure. "Alright, you said you worked here last summer, right?" I asked Kiba. He nodded, "well first off, you know how you're going to set-up Ryo, right?"

Kiba nodded a devilish grin on his face. "I've always wanted to do something like this."

I smirked, "then do it well. We need to sneak Naruto in next, and then delay the entertainment to let Naruto do his speech. We need to do this discreetly so Naruto doesn't learn about the engagement until it's called off. Also security will be tight. Got it?"

Kiba scratched his head, "I guess. Where's the baka anyway?"

"He'll be here soon. Just go do your job, and keep out of sight! Text me when you've stalled the entertainment!"

Kiba put his right hand on his forehead, like a sailor stance, "you got it." and with that, he ran off into the building. I took a deep breath, "Shall we go?"

Sasuke nodded and we both went back into the building. As we walked in, Hinata's butler walked up on stage and announced Hinata and Ryo's entrance. Everyone in the room began to clap as the two walked in, their arms linking. Hinata was wearing the purple dress we had picked yesterday, while Ryo was wearing your typical tux.

Ryo smiled as they entered while Hinata shied away slightly but showed a pleasant smile.

Hinata's eyes immediately landed on me as she entered, probably since she could easily spot me with my hair. I smiled at her as she smiled back.

She and Ryo were approached by a few people, who began engaging with them into a conversation. I was about to approach her myself, when my phone went off. I turned to Sasuke, who pulled me to the side of the room as I pulled my phone out.

It was Naruto.

"Mooshi mooshi?"

"I'm here."

"Okay, wait for Sasuke and I at the front door, okay? Even if we take fifteen minutes, don't go anywhere until we get there."

"…are you two making out somewhere or something? Cause I mean, fifteen minutes is–"

"NO! How can you think that!"

"I was just joking!"

I sighed, "we'll be there soon."

**CLICK.**

"Do you see Kiba anywhere?" I asked Sasuke, who was causally scanning out in the crowd.

"Sakura-san."

Sasuke and I both turned to our left, where Hinata and Ryo were standing. I was suddenly surprised by their sudden appearance, but kept my composure and bowed down slightly to them.

"I'm glad y-you came." Hinata said. Ryo looked at Sasuke, "is this your date?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. I also noticed the slightly confused look on Hinata's face. "Oh well, h-he's a friend of mine. When Hinata said bring a date, I asked him to come."

Ryo nodded and extended out his hand to Sasuke, introducing himself. Sasuke stared at his hand, and then up at him. I noticed the stare Sasuke gave him, as his tongue pushed against the side of his cheek.

It was clear Sasuke didn't like him.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hands. to my side, I quickly checked what it was and saw it was a text from Kiba.

_**Alright, get the baka up there!**_

Sasuke never shook Ryo's hand, who slowly lowered his hand, laughing awkwardly. I turned to Hinata,

"Uh, where's the bathroom?"

She pointed down the main hall where we had come from when we first came, "t-turn down to your left."

I linked my arm with Sasuke's, "We'll be right back." I said laughing slightly. I tugged on Sasuke's arm for a moment, and we both walked off out of the main hall, then down that hall. I unlinked arms with Sasuke as soon as Naruto was in sight.

"What took you two so long? If you two were making ou–"

**BONK**

"Baka!"

"Itaaaii! Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

"Don't assume things that will never happen!"

Naruto gave me a sour look. Sasuke who looked impatient, rolled his eyes and began heading down the hall, "lets go."

Naruto and I followed after him, myself being on guard for any Hyuuga's coming in. Naruto's not invited, but I had made a copy of the invitation and had given it to him.

It was invite only, so why not? And it wasn't like I was ready to throw my purse up a tree a second time!

That would just look foolish.

Once we approached the main room, Sasuke stopped. He turned and looked at me, expecting me to lead it from here.

I sighed, "Alright Naruto…you know you're not suppose to be here."

"Yeah, and I'm still not too sure why you told me to come. I mean…I am no longer affiliated with…her."

"Well I'm giving you a chance now to say everything to her, without actually talking to her face to face. She might know its you, but everyone else has no idea who your talking about in your poem. Did you memorize what you wrote?"

He nodded, "was my poem that good?"

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. "It was gold. Do your best."

He smiled and nodded. Sasuke peered into the large room and saw Kiba at the side of the buffet table, by the stage. Sasuke peered around the corner, and then turned back to Naruto, who nodded. The two of them snuck in, staying low to the ground. They snuck in behind the buffet table until I saw them meet up with Kiba, who led them behind the curtain by the stage.

I took a deep breath as butterflies filled my stomach. I was so nervous, yet I wasn't the one about to spill his guts out in poetry form on stage.

I walked back into room confidently, looking for himself. As soon as he would see

Naruto, his security would be all over him… I had to somehow convince him not to do that.

Ugh, this was not going to be easy.

I wound through the sea of bodies, until I saw Hiashi, with Hinata next to him. surprisingly yet not that surprisingly, Ryo wasn't there.

I hope the second part of Kiba's work had already kicked in, or was slowly morphing.

I saw Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke walk out from behind the curtain, and onto the main stage. Naruto stayed towards the side, while Sasuke had an acoustic guitar in one hand, a stool in the other. Kiba walked over to the microphone. He cleared his throat, and then spoke.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" he said a little more excited then he should have. All the guests stood quietly, while Hiashi looked around, confused. Hinata looked around until her eyes landed on me. she gave me a confused look.

With the crickets going off in the background, Kiba continued, "Alright, well before we start things, we have a special speech from…uuh… an up and coming poet!"

…what the hell Kiba? Naruto is not an up and coming poet!

But then again, what was Kiba suppose to say? A special speech from the bride-to-be's ex boyfriend?

Hiashi immediately turned to his body guards, ready to speak. I quickly walked up in front of him.

"D-Don't stop him, "I began, slightly intimidated. "He's not going to embarrass anyone. He's just saying a poem. Please, don't stop him."

"His presence is not welcomed here." He said in a strong, broad voice.

"I-I know, and he'll leave as soon as he's done. Please, let him speak! He's–"

"Why should I let this fool speak?" he turned to his security guards, "Get him do–"

"Wait, Oto-san."

We both turned to Hinata, surprised. "please…let him s-speak. It won't t-take long, right Sakura-chan?"

I nodded slowly, confused by her actions, "r-right."

Hinata looked up at her father with a pleading look, "P-Please Oto-san. Please, for me."

Her father stared down at her for a long moment, then sighed and did a hand signal to stop security from reacting.

SHANNARO! I can't believe it worked.

…but wait, Hinata was the one who made it work. She must be curious about what Naruto is about to say.

Sasuke sat down on the stool in his hand and positioned his guitar on his lap, ready to strum. Naruto walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath. The lights slightly dimed.

Naruto looked out at the crowd, scanning it over. He stopped once his eyes landed on Hinata. He stared at her for three seconds (which made her blush and then turn away), and then looked down at the ground. He sighed and began reciting his poem.

He began with that part about stop signs I read the other day. Sasuke strummed along with it, which lessened the tension in Naruto.

"…but until it gets the best we test the lines, until it gets the best, its all stop signs." He paused for a moment as Sasuke continued strumming. I looked out at the crowd seeing their reactions. Some looked somewhat impressed, while others we're still confused about the whole thing.

Naruto continued, "and then there's you…and I want to kiss you _**so**_ bad, I'd be willing to cut off my own head and just throw it towards your lips!"

A few gasps were heard from the crowd as I slapped my forehead. I noticed the look of irritation on Hiashi's face.

"…and you'd be well within your rights to just swat it to the floor! But I'd redefine hardcore, lying there at the tips of your toes because Kami-sama knows I'd be trying to figure out some way to roll towards them…and maybe that's crossing the line. Maybe that's a little creepy. Did I mention that I like you?"

The crowd laughed a little at his enthusiasm and his odd poetic style.

Trust me, its really…REALLY odd.

Naruto continued on and I couldn't help but glance at Hinata's face every once in awhile, seeing her saddened expression as tears threat to fall.

He began throwing in stuff about traffic jams, and the future, and how he'd give the person he's talking about a lump of coal for Christmas, but in a million years, it would be a diamond, and then him asking her if she'd wait till then.

The woman in the room awed from time to time, noting how sweet he was.

Haha sweet.

He began talking about the things I had read the other day…about Charlie Chapman's shoe and finances. He then began a new part I hadn't read about, "…I would cross any distance it would take, worth building bridges to make a connection, because I've been secretly stealing stop signs… repainting traffic lines so that they can only go one way, because as far as I can tell, dedication is the better part of foreplay, and I'll admit it, I've committed everything I've done, I did it to make you smile because it's been the largest part of a long while since I had _**someone **_do that for me."

Ah, so this is why it's called stop signs.

I looked at Hinata and saw a tear run down her cheek. Now most of people within the crowd looked up at Naruto in awe.

That part just sealed the deal.

"You feel like comedy three years after being on the bandwagon of calamity. And I can't be bothered with the tragedy of not trying to get to know you, I've been through enough wretchedness to know that some flowers can still grow through the garbage, and you make me want to take up gardening." He paused for a moment. I continued noting the approving looks of people in the crowd.

He was winning them over!

"I've seen sadness drain the spirit out of this history…if the worst is yet to come, anyone who took the time to know me knows I don't run…partly because I'm not athletic but mostly because that's life and I've met it head on! I've gone the distance! More times then George Lucas looked at Jar-Jar binks and though…FUUUCCK!"

Sasuke stopped strumming for a moment as gasps echoed in the room. I saw Kiba chuckling to himself, Sasuke smirk and Hiashi glare at me. I laughed awkwardly and turned to the side.

Sasuke picked back up on the strumming and Naruto continued.. "and until I fit the bill, I'd still fill my days trying because I'm _yours._ From the bottom, to the top, and I'm not just saying I'll be here for you…I'll never stop."

Sasuke stopped his strumming as Naruto finished his poem. He looked out at the crowd, his eyes landing on Hinata's for a moment. He then turned away and politely said, "thank you." Into the microphone, before heading off stage.

A sudden clap came from beside me. I looked and saw Hiashi slowly clapping, which began to pick up all over the room. Naruto stopped at the sound of everyone clapping and bowed down to the crowd, a grin on his face.

I looked to my other side and noticed Hinata was gone. I spun around, looking, but couldn't see any sight of her.

Kiba walked back up to the microphone as Sasuke walked off stage with his guitar. Kiba took the microphone off its hook and walked around the stage, "well that was something, wasn't it?"

The clapping stopped and everyone turned back to him, as he walked across the stage, "you know, it reminds me of a story about–UFF!" Kiba tripped over the microphone wire and grabbed for the curtain, hoping it would hold him up.

Rather, he brought the black fabric down, revealing what was behind it.

And more gasps were heard then when Naruto had his awkward parts in his poem!

…lets just say Ryo and what seemed to be a staff member of the dining hall were getting a little cozy back there. I did a little fist pump to my side.

Kiba, you truly are a genius.

I slid out of the crowd and out of the room, where I could hear drama unfold. I went out in the main hallway, where a whole bunch of reporters passed me, running into the main room, their camera's flashing. I almost got knocked down by how fast they ran.

Damn, the paparazzi are crazy!

I was now standing in an empty hall, realizing what had just actually happened. I found a cushiony bench and sat down on it, collecting my thoughts.

Ryo had been caught, and by the way Hiashi's face looked when I left, he was infuriated.

I closed my eyes and prayed. _Please Kami-sama, let Hiashi be the unforgiving man he is, and call of the engagement. Please Kami-sama, plea–_

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and hearing my name alerted my senses, "Sakura."

I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke looking down at me.

"Oh hey–itai!" Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, dragging me down the hall.

"What–"

I stopped once I saw why he pulled me towards our current destination. He had pulled me back into the main room where I couldn't see anything but flashes from cameras, and then outside to the courtyard. We stood on the balcony, looking down, where Naruto and Hinata were. Both of them were sitting on a stone bench, Hinata resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

I smiled down at them, feeling accomplished. "Do you think they're…" I began. Sasuke leaned against the railing of the balcony as I looked down. "it looks like it."

"Am I not the best, or what?"

I turned around seeing Kiba with an ear to ear grin, his arms behind his head.

I gave him a high five, "You've done good."

He smirked, "Good! I've done great! Hiashi is calling off the merger by the looks of things. He thinks Ryo is a disgrace to the Hyuuga corporation. Man, I just wish Akamaru was here to see this." He said touching his chest, where his usual pup would be relaxing.

"How'd you do it Kiba?"

Kiba chuckled, "I may have only worked here two weeks, but I got to know the staff well. The coordinator is a total softy, so when I told her about Naruto and his 'tragic love story,' she almost broke down into tears. Also that girl Ryo got caught with… she's a waiter and well.. she's always been promiscuous, so when I told her about Ryo and how rich he was, she didn't hesitate. That girl has no brains whatsoever…"

I sighed, "Thanks Kiba. You really helped a lot."

"You just tell Naruto to pass up the next three volumes of the _Haruto_ series and we'll call it even."

I smiled and looked back down at Naruto and Hinata. I rested my arms on the balcony banister and then rested my head on my arms.

You've done good Haruno, you've done good.

* * *

Sasuke discreetly pulled into his driveway, trying to create as little noise as possible.

Seriously, the slightest noise could wake up our parents.

He shut off the engine and the both of us got out. It was now 2:30. no lights were on in either of our houses.

"How should we get in?" I asked. Sasuke walked around the car and began heading between the path between our two houses. I followed.

He stopped once he was in front of the tree between our two houses.

"Climb it."

I flustered, "You first!"

He cocked a brow, "Just climb it."

Okay, is it really not that obvious that I'm wearing a DRESS here!

"No Sasuke, you–"

"AAAHHHA!"

I jumped at the sudden noise. Sasuke and I turned around to see flashlights shining at us.

"I knew they were going out together Mikoto!" I heard my mother's voice say.

…oh no.

"And look at what their wearing! So dressed up! they must have been somewhere special for a date?"

"D-Date!" I choked. "No no no! you got it all wrong! you see–"

"Sakura hunny, there is nothing wrong with dating Sasuke-san! I am proud of your decision!" my mom said patting my back. Mikoto grinned and hugged Sasuke, who's eyes were twitching furiously.

"Sasu-chan, you better take good care of Sakura-chan! I just wish you two would have told us you were dating!"

I slapped myself in the forehead. Oh Kami-sama, why, WHY!

* * *

_LOL I loved the ending xD gotta love mothers._

**You can see i got lazy, especially when Kiba was saying what happened. I'm just puttin this out there, but this is told in SAKURA'S POV, so we only know what she sees and what goes on in her mind. She doesn't really know what Kiba did.. she only knows what shes told.**

Again, poem belongs to Shane Koyczan. He is a poet if your asking.

And Pictures are under PROFILE! :D

Shelly (:


	6. Chapter Six: That Damn Matchmaking!

(I have five minutes to get to my co-op, so I'll be fast here.)

Sorry for the delay, even though I clearly said more updates xD I was in Europe all March Break and have since been bombarded with various things.

For me, this chapter is so-so. Love it and hate it. I felt the ending was 'rushed' (You'll see what i mean when you get there) but the ending deals with the next chapter, so its a must.

**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM. Help is appreciated.**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

OH KAMI-SAMA! I am TRAMATIZED. I could have DIED today!

So its Friday, and Sasuke and I were coming home from a busy week of school on his bike, when out of the blue - **BOOM! - **the engine gave out and we were skidding like crazy.

I held on to Sasuke like my life depended on it. Luckily we were just about in our subdivision, so traffic was very little and nothing really happened.

Sasuke managed to swivel us to the side of the road in one piece, ALIVE.

I'm glad to say we were alright, but Sasuke was PISSED. Like I've seen Sasuke angry, but he was ready to break someone's neck off.

(I stood a comfortable distance away.)

we wound up walking back, Sasuke pushing his bike. We walked in silence since I didn't want to say anything. I don't want him anymore angry then he is.

It took us fifteen minutes to get home from where we were. I walked with Sasuke into his garage and watched him mess around with his Hayabusa. He pulled out a bunch of tools and began messing with things parts that I have no idea what their called.

"So what do you think happened?"

Sasuke said one sentence filled with automotive-type words which I had no clue what meant… so I just nodded and watched, sitting in a chair. Both our parents weren't home, so I went into his place and got some food and brought him out a glass of water, seeing as he was busy working.

Its …different lately. I wouldn't have dared gone into Sasuke's house to get him water or stuck around him right now before. I probably would have ditched him and gone off on my own. But lately, I can say Sasuke and I are on good terms. Its like we're friends.

I know, its weird.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked. ...See! I'm asking if I can help! I normally don't do that!

(for Sasuke, that is.)

Sasuke's back was too me as he unscrewed something. "it'll be easier if your not in the way."

JERK!

But I'll admit it, true.

Suddenly, my phone went off in my bag. Going to it, I pulled it out and answered.

"Mooshi mooshi?"

"Sakura…its Ino."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Sakura…I need …help." I could hear sobs coming from Ino. I walked out of the garage and out on the driveway.

"Ino, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

At this point, Ino broke into large sobs. I could feel my heart break just hearing her sob.

"Ino, where are you?"

"I-I'm at home." right at that moment, I could hear screams in the background. I now knew why Ino was crying.

"Alright Ino I'm coming. It'll be okay!"

"T-Thank you Sakura."

I closed my phone and ran inside to get my bag. I turned to Sasuke. "I need a…" I trailed off as I saw Sasuke tweak his bike. He looked at me.

"what?"

"do you know anyone I can get a ride from?"

"why?"

"I can't really talk about it right now…" I said to him. he stared at me for five seconds, like he was trying to read me… to see if I was up to no good. Eventually he sighed and turned back to his bike. "Nara has a truck."

"Shikamaru?"

"Hn."

I flipped open my phone to find his number, but stopped once I got to his number.

Was I really going to ask Shikamaru to drive me to Ino's? would that be a good idea considering their tainted relationship?

Probably not, but right now my best friend needs me and I'll do whatever I can to help her.

Calling Shikamaru's number, it rang four times before a rather lazy voice said, "Hai?"

"Shikamaru, its Sakura. listen, I need your help."

"Help with…?"

"I need you to drive me to Ino's."

The line was silent. I knew he was still on, but wasn't saying anything. I took a deep breath, hoping Shikamaru would understand what I would say next.

"Shikamaru, this is urgent. Its dealing with…Ino's family."

I heard Shika sigh and mutter something along the lines of troublesome, but then say "I'll be by your place in five" before he hung up. I closed my phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

I picked up my bag and began heading out of Sasuke's garage, until he caught my wrist. Turning to him, Sasuke gave me a stern look. He suddenly looked like he realized he grabbed my wrist and let go.

I gave a smile smiled and assured him, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I know I'll be fine, but I don't know about Ino. Hold in there girl!

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**That Damn Matchmaking!**_

.

"So what's your plan?"

Oh my Hokage, I haven't thought that over yet. I looked straight out the window as Shikamaru kept driving.

"I…I don't know. All I know is that I need to get Ino out of there."

"things…are still unsettled in her family?"

I nodded. "to be honest Shika, that was her main reason to go abroad with me. she needed to escape. She needed a breather."

Shikamaru didn't say anything but continued driving. I gave a small smile. "Thanks Shikamaru. No one else had a ride to give me."

"Couldn't Uchiha give you a ride?"

"his bike almost bit the dust today, so I didn't want to bug him."

Shikamaru smirked. "you really need to get your license."

I let out a low laugh. "Yeah, you're not the first to tell me."

Shikamaru cracked a smirk as he turned down a street. As we stopped at a red light, I turned back to him, "Hey Shikamaru…could you wait for me to get Ino out of there and drive us somewhere? …if you don't mind."

Shikamaru didn't speak until the light went green again, "fine."

From there, we drove in silence for five minutes, until we came up to the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino's family lived above the shop.

Shikamaru parked around the corner, waiting for me to get out. "Are you…coming in?" I said with the door half open.

Shikamaru stared out the window. "I think it would be better for me to stay here."

I nodded and got out of the truck without arguing. I didn't want to make this harder for Shikamaru more then it already was.

I went around the flower shop to the back, where a door led upstairs their main door. I thought about how I would approach this as I walked up the stairs. Do I just knock? Should I call? I didn't have much time to think about it as I got to the door.

As I looked up at the door, I noticed the door was opened ajar.

My heart began racing. What if something bad happened to Ino? Please Kami-sama, make sure she's safe.

"Simasen?" I said loud enough for anyone inside to hear. I got no answer.

I walked in and began heading down the hallway to the bedrooms. I noticed how there was a shattered vase on the floor.

Must have been a tough time.

I stood in front of Ino's door, which was closed. I could hear sobs from inside. I knocked.

"Ino? Its Sakura."

Immediately the door swung open and Ino clung to me, sobbing. I hugged her back, comforting her.

"S-Sakura… I can't take it a-anymore."

I rubbed her back. "shh, its okay Ino. are you here alone now?"

Ino nodded in my arm. "Y-Yes. They both left to cool off."

I rubbed Ino's head. "okay, come on, lets get out of here. You need some air."

Ino nodded and grabbed a jacket. We both walked out in silence, except for Ino's constant hiccups from crying. As we walked down the stairs and outside behind the store she began crying full out again. I continued rubbing her back, doing my best to comfort her. It broke my heart to see her like this. The usual strong willed Yamanaka Ino…the beautiful, brilliant and outgoing Ino was breaking down.

We walked down the alley way until we got out on the open sidewalk. Before we took another step, I stopped.

"Ino…I'll warn you now, I…couldn't exactly get a proper ride here, so do your best to discard the situation, okay?"

Ino just stared at me confused. "What do you mean? It's not like you has Shikamaru come."

Before I could say anything, Shikamaru and his red truck pulled up beside us. He rolled down the window. "come on, lets go."

Ino stared at me like I was a zombie. I shrugged, "I told you I couldn't get a proper ride."

* * *

"Sakura, why Shikamaru? Sasuke would have been better!"

"Sasuke would have been my first choice…but his bike kicked the bucket and Shikamaru was the only other person I could contact!"

Ino huffed and turned away, looking out into the scenery. We were in Konoha park, sitting at a picnic table. Families were all sitting down on the hill of the park, anticipating the on coming fireworks show tonight. I gave Shikamaru some money and told us to find some kind of comfort food for Ino.

The ride here was…interesting. I sat between Shikamaru and Ino. Both of them never acknowledged the other, which put me in a tough spot. I had my arm around Ino, who was trying her best to hold back her sobs. Eventually Shikamaru said, "just let it out. I don't care if you cry." to which Ino unleashed a waterfall of tears. From that point, the whole ride was tears.

Shikamaru came back with a whole tub of sherbert–Ino's favorite. Ino looked at Shikamaru with amazement, that he still knew that. He handed her a spoon and she nodded and slowly took it from him. Once it was in her hand, she immediately dug in.

That's my Ino-pig for you.

"So Ino, what happened this time?" I asked, not too sure if I should have. Ino looked at me, then at Shikamaru, who was sitting beside me on the table. Shikamaru began getting up.

"If you don't want me–"

"No, its okay, stay. You've seen my cry my heart out, so there's no point in not telling you."

Shika stood there for a moment, looking down at Ino. He nodded briefly and sat back down. I commend both of them for keeping this a professional relationship. If I had broken up with my boyfriend the way Shikamaru and Ino broke up, I could never keep things like this the way they're keeping it.

Ino began stuffing her mouth with sherbert, holding back sobs. she began pouring her heart out.

"They both began arguing again… my parents that is. It was over something stupid like the dishes. They both just started yelling and my mother threw a dish to the ground. She then threw a vase at him, which cut his face. My dad retaliated back and slapped her. My mom began yelling at my dad to leave, and not just to get out of the house. She meant for him to get out of her life. Eventually they both stormed out. I…I fear that after today, I wont have a family."

Tears began welding up in Ino's eyes again. I sat there, feeling helpless. Ino's family had been very loving when she was younger…but for the last few years, they've been on the rocks. Ino tries her best to keep them together, because she treasures family. She holds a strong relationship with both her parents and could never pick between them. she knows it would be best for them to split, but it would be too hard for her.

I was about to speak, but Shikamaru beat me too it.

"I think you should let your parents split."

Ino almost dropped her spoon when he said this. I stared at him with wide eyes. "why?"

Shikamaru looked off in the distance, and then right at Ino. "Ino, you obviously can't take this anymore, and neither can your parents. The fighting would stop…if you let them go their own ways. Sometime's you need to put others happiness before your own."

Both Ino and Shikamaru stared at each other for a long time, in a total daze. I sighed and looked at Ino. "Ino…I think Shikamaru's right."

Ino turned to me, "what?"

"well its not like your never going to see them again. Think of it as…setting your parents free. You wouldn't want to stay tied down in a relationship with someone you hated, would you?"

Ino was taken aback. She looked down at her Sherbert tub, a tear falling down her cheek.

"If you love them, you'll set them free." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at Shikamaru with a sad look. I get the feeling there was more to that statement then what meets the eye.

Because Shikamaru knows all too well what its like to set the one you love free.

Ino sighed, "what else is there to do?"

I came beside Ino and rubbed her back. "You can do it Ino. you're a strong girl."

Ino turned to me with a smile on her face. At that moment I snatched her spoon. "Now let me have some Sherbert!"

Ino snatched it back. "No way, this is mine!"

The two of us played tug-or-war with the spoon, while Shikamaru sat on the other side of the table muttering "troublesome" while fireworks went off in the distance.

* * *

"Thanks again Shikamaru. You…were a real big help today."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Do you think Ino will fall through with it?"

"we can only hope. Its…" Shika never finished his sentence, yet I knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, it is hard to see her cry like that. its different, seeing her like that."

Shikamaru nodded. I guess that was my cue to get out of the truck, but I had one question on my mind.

"Hey Shikamaru… how are things with you and that girl Temari? …I'm just curious, since its been awhile since we actually talked like this."

Shikamaru felt silent for a bit. "we broke up three months ago."

My eyes went wide, "no way…"

He nodded. "she's… too different from what I'm used to." A smirk appeared on his face, which made me smile.

I got out of the truck and turned to close the door. "Arigatou Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru half waved and sped off. I waved until he was gone around the corner. Taking a deep breath, I turned to my house, which by the looks of things, was empty, since no lights were on. I headed up the path to my house, until I looked over at the Uchiha's and noticed the garage door was open and the light was on. I could hear the strumming of a guitar.

Hmm, Sasuke's still out?

I walked over and found Sasuke leaning against his bike, randomly strumming his acoustic guitar. I walked in and sat down on a patio chair, watching him. He seemed to sense my presence but didn't acknowledge it.

"have you been here all night?" I said. He stopped strumming and tuned his guitar.

"Hn." which I took as a yes. I leaned back in the chair and looked out the garage, at the night sky.

"Hey Sasuke… if your parents were fighting and it was getting really bad, what would you do? would you try to keep them together and try to make things better, or let them have a divorce?"

Sasuke stopped and looked up at me. he then looked down slowly. "I would do what would be best for my family."

Even though that barely answered my question, he was right. Sometimes you put their needs before your own–just like what Shikamaru said earlier.

"Do you think its possible to love someone again? Like a lover? …take Shikamaru and Ino for example."

Sasuke shrugged and looked out the garage out into the sky. "possibly. Its up to them to make it a reality."

I smiled. I liked that answer. Thinking about it, what would it be like to have Ino and Shikamaru back together? I think its possible. After our Sherbert, all three of us sat on the hill, watching fireworks. I noticed Ino and Shikamaru looking at each other at points. At one point my father called me on my cell to see how I was doing since he's off in Denmark on some crazy business expo, so I had to leave Ino and Shikamaru. When I came back to them, I could see from a distance they were talking about something, and at one point, Ino smiled. Shikamaru drove us back at nine-thirty and Ino decided she would go home to face her parents. I walked her up stairs to her place and she thanked me for the help, but for also bringing Shikamaru. She said it was nice to be able to talk to him again.

Which…has me thinking now. What happens if we get Shikamaru and Ino back together! They broke up for a selfish reason, and their relationship should have picked up once we got back. Shikamaru even just said Temari wasn't what he was used to, and as far as I know, Ino was the only other girl Shikamaru dated.

SHANNARO! Dear Sakura-chan is going to play good ol cupid!

But I need help. Who should I go to? Naruto? NO he failed miserably on our Sasuke pranks. Hinata… if she gets into this, Naruto will no doubt. Sasuke? …

I looked at Sasuke for a moment and thought about it. We did pretty well getting Hinata and Naruto back on good terms. It could work…

(If your wondering, the merger between the Hyuuga group and the Matsumoto Corp fell out. Hinata and Naruto are together, but Hiashi is carefully watching Naruto.

Yes, it sucks to be him.)

"Hey Sasuke…I need your help with something…" I said standing up. Sasuke looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I need help setting up Ino and Shikamaru again."

Sasuke looked back down at his guitar and without hesitation, simply said, "No."

My jaw dropped. "Why not? Its for good reason!"

Sasuke strummed to drown me out. In times like these, there's only one thing to do.

I went down right in front of him and gave him… _the puppy dog eyes._

"Pleeeeaaasseee Sasuke-kun!" This has to work, this has to work, this has–

"No."

UGH!

"Why!" I yell at him as I stood up. he looked up at me with a blank expression.

"its their relationship. If they want to get back together, then let them do it on their own."

"sometimes though they need a little push in the back. come on Sasuke! If you help, I'll… do anything!"

I regret saying that, cause immediately Sasuke's ears perked up. "Anything?"

It was too late to take it back, so I nodded with regret.

Sasuke stood up and smirked. Oh man, I don't even want to know what Sasuke's got up his sleeve.

* * *

We both agreed to three terms.

1. Everything is my fault if things go wrong.

2. I pay half of the repair costs for Sasuke's bike.

3. to be decided at a later time.

I'm nervous to know what this last term is going to be. It can be made at anytime too. DO NOT think that I will be his slave or something. Sasuke is better then that.

(As am I.)

And its not like I have a disposable income. This is forcing me to get a job. Ah, I don't want a job man, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Sasuke said the cost would come to about 196,530 yen (about 2000 USD.) so I had to at least pay half of it.

I do not have 98,265 yen on me. This was the worst deal ever.

For me that is. Damn Sasuke got the good end of this deal!

_Just think of the satisfaction you will feel when Ino and Shikamaru are back together. Keep your eyes on the **prize.**_

So I've been job searching for awhile, and when it came down to it, I found work at the Konoha temple as a Miko. You know, those girls you usually see at a temple in red pants, socks and sandals and the white shirt? Yeah, one of those!

The hours are convenient and the pay is not too bad. Its much better then working in some fast food restaurant.

Although I REALLY wanted to work in the dango shop. Alas, they weren't hiring.

Today's my first day on the job, and there's a lot more to this job then meets the eye. It took me fifteen minutes to get this uniform on. Red Hakama, a white kimono shirt and my white tabi socks. I tied my hair back in a small ponytail and then tied a white ribbon in my hair. Man, sometimes I wish my hair wasn't pink. I'm probably the most colorful Miko this temple's ever had.

The owner of the temple made me work at the shop with a girl named Tenten, who had brown buns in her hair. She's training me, and I have to say, she's amazing. She was a year older and has won eight archery championships. It also turns out she's a senior at my school and she's dating Hinata's older cousin Neji.

Wow, what a small world.

"hey Tenten, I need advice…"

Tenten, who was stacking a shelf with charms, turned to me. "alright, shoot."

I told her of the situation between Shikamaru and Ino, and how they broke up, and I how I believe they secretly miss each other, and I told her about the other night and about how I want to set the two back up and blah blah blah!

Tenten leaned against the counter, in deep thought. She's older and in a DEEP relationship with Neji, so I figured she would have great insight on this situation.

"I have no clue Sakura…"

…-sweatdrop much?-

"I don't know if messing around in other people's relationships is a good idea. what happens if it makes things worse between them?"

Its like exactly what Sasuke said, but with a ton of more words.

I sighed. "I don't think it'll turn out bad between them. they've known each other for too long."

Tenten shrugged. There was a small silence between us for a moment. Tenten looked behind us and smiled.

"Hey, go get an omikuji!" Tenten said pointing to the small little machine behind me.

"But I don't want to get a bad fortune!"

Tenten hit me in the shoulder. "suck it up princess! Take your chances and get one!"

After rubbing my shoulder (cause she has one hell of a punch!), I walked over to the machine and picked my omikuji.

Tenten peered over my shoulder as I opened my Omikuji. She gasped right away.

"Kyo!" she said. I looked at the fortune, and she was right.

I just got a cursed fortune.

I'M CURSED!

"Go tie it!" she told me. I nodded and ran around the counter, towards this circle like wired frame off to the side. Its custom to fold the omikuji and tie it to a pine tree or to wires within the temple ground if your omikuji is bad luck. There's some kind of pun to it, but I don't even understand it.

As I ran towards the wired circle to tie it off, I tripped over a cobble stone sticking out of the ground.

But you know those bells that you usually shake while making a prayer? Well that was along the way, so as I fell, I grabbed that trying to catch my balance, but the rope snapped and I fell to the ground, breaking the bell open.

At least four tourists around the area looked at me with shocked looks.

…so, embarrassing!

I could hear Tenten gasp from the counter. She came around next to me. "Sakura, are you okay?"

I nodded. "yeah I guess."

I lifted my right hand which has the omikuji in it. I glared at this stupid piece of paper. Stupid fortune!

Tenten grabbed the bell and clicked her tongue. "you broke the sacred bell of the Fire God."

As I began to get up, I stopped immediately, my eyes wide open. "say what?"

"This is a bad sign! This bell has been in this temple since its creation! Sakura, you just…"

I didn't need her to finish her sentence to know what I just did was incredibly bad.

"Oh Kami-sama!"

"This is a lifetime of bad luck!"

I went all tense inside. my stomach felt like butterflies were flying. I rubbed my face in my hands, trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working,

"Oh Kami-sama!"

Do you know what this means! I have to get myself out of Konoha before I'm caught by the manager! Maybe I can stow away on a ship heading for Korea, or hide in a duffle bag in a plane heading for Australia!

Oh Kami-sama, I am SOO sorry!

Suddenly I heard little giggles coming from Tenten. I cocked a brow at her.

"what's so funny! I just broke one of the most sacred things in this temple!"

Tenten burst out with laughter. I just stood there, arms folded, waiting for her to finish laughing. I don't get what's so funny. Seriously…

Eventually Tenten stopped and grabbed the two halves of the bell. Pushing them together, she locked them and tied the rope back on it.

"the real bells inside the main hall. This is just a one of the many bells we have around the temple."

I gawked. "You mean…"

Tenten winked. "I was joking. Your easy to fool Sakura."

…I'm speechless. I almost had a heart attack at Tenten's expense.

"Tenten! That was not funny!"

"yeah it was! You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

I huffed in annoyance. Once Tenten put the bell back up, we both began heading back to the desk. Tenten stopped and looked down a path. I had gone ahead so I backtracked and looked at what she was looking at.

"Sasuke…" I said looking down the path. Sasuke was looking at the wired circle with omikuji tied to it. Tenten looked at me and then nudged me in the shoulder, a sly grin on her face.

"You know him?"

"you could say that…"

"ooooh is he your booooyfriend!" she said teasingly, nudging me. I scoffed.

"please, the guys a total asshole!" I said a little louder then I should have. Immediately Sasuke looked at me. Tenten patted me on the shoulder and mentioned how it was pretty much the end of my shift, and that I should go tie my omikuji on it, although I think she just wanted to make up an excuse for me to go talk to him. Tenten walked back to the desk while I began walking to Sasuke, limping along the way, due to my graceful fall.

"What's with the limp?" Sasuke said watching me as I passed him to get to the wired omikuji thing. I grimanced as iI sat down at the bench next to the wired omikuji thing and pulled up my pant leg, inspecting the damage. "I had a slip." I said as I whipped off the blood running down my leg with my finger. It was a decent sized scrape, but nothing to get worried about.

Sasuke smirked. "Baka."

I glared. "Shut up, you could help you know! The guy always gives the girl a handkerchief when she's hurt in the stories you know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to look at one of the temples. "Why would I want to waste a handkerchief on you?"

I was about to retaliate back, but then thought about the plan. I cannot blow this, and I need Sasuke. I took a deep breath, stood up and tied my omikuji to the wires, "Whatever. Are you ready to go?"

"Hn, this plan is stupid."

I winked. "It is not! Think of the payoff when I give you the money for the bike. Just give me five minutes to change."

If your wondering what we're talking about, well… we're meeting Ino and Shikamaru…not that they knew. I called Ino and told her that Mikoto and my mother teamed up and told me and Sasuke to go to this movie and review it for them to tell them if its any good. I asked her if she could tag along to make things less…'boring'. Ino laughed and commented how Sasuke and I are around each other a lot lately. Although I was slightly offended, I agreed sarcastically and she agreed to come.

I am not around him that much.

Now with Shikamaru… I had told Sasuke to call him so they could hang out; where Sasuke said "I don't even talk to Nara."

Which I countered by saying, "Well you do now."

Sasuke called Shikamaru and their conversation was pretty hilarious. I was listening in and I had to be careful not to laugh out loud. Shikamaru and Sasuke aren't buddy-buddy–acquaintances at best, but otherwise, they only really acknowledge each other through Naruto.

Sasuke told him that he was forced to go to the movies with me and that he didn't want to go with the 'dobe.' In 'guy talk' (whatever that is) he said how he needed help containing the woman, which made me punch him in the arm. He glared at me and I could hear Shikamaru sigh in the phone.

"Woman are troublesome," which Sasuke replied, "You have no idea," to which I punched him again.

We are not troublesome! We are just misunderstood.

You agree, don't you!

Eventually he agreed, so now Sasuke and I are taking the subway to the local movie theatre to meet up with Ino and Shikamaru. From there, we're winging it, (at least Sasuke is. I have a few ideas up my sleeve.)

I just hope things go well. It would be nice to see them together again. Just like my families close with Sasuke's, Ino's father and Shikamaru's father are close, hence the close relationship they used to have. Both grew up with each other as actual friends (unlike my damn neighbor!) and eventually the two became a couple. I refuse to let their years together go to waste!

And I know Ino dreaded her break with Shikamaru, especially when we ran into him in California. She cried her eyes out for three days before she got violent about it.

I'm crossing my fingers hoping things go well!

* * *

"YES YES YES! My plan actually worked out well!" I said jumping, punching the air as we boarded on the subway. Sasuke didn't show any enthusiasm, but rolled his eyes at my actions.

"I mean did you see how they slowly connected! It was just like in the movies!" I now said spinning around within the cart. Most of the seats were taken, so Sasuke and I stood up, holding onto the bars.

So when they arrived, I acted like I was angry at Sasuke for inviting Shikamaru when I invited Ino and how he should have told me he was. Eventually we played it off like we didn't know who invited who and such. Shikamaru and Ino told us to stop arguing and just to go watch the movie.

Even though I don't think they caught on, Sasuke does. It wasn't obvious.. was it?

Anywho, I had to pay for Sasuke's ticket (part of the damn deal) and we went in to watch the movie. Sasuke and I sat the farthest apart due to our 'differences,' which made Ino and Shikamaru in the middle. They didn't talk too much in the beginning, but acted chummy towards the end. At the end we all just walked around and then went to Ichiraku ramen for a bit. I could see throughout the night that Ino and Shikamaru were slowly connecting with each other. When it came time to go home, Ino and Shikamaru went home TOGETHER.

That made me happy.

Sasuke passively stared out the windows while I felt like jumping around. I stopped my excitement and smiled at Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun! Your cooperation was much appreciated."

"Whatever," he said, closing his eyes and leaning against the door as the subway moved.

I don't know why, but I randomly added on the –kun suffix. I was just so… unconscious. Looking at Sasuke lean against the doors, eyes closed… he looked cute. He clearly looked tired, which was surprising since he couldn't have done anything that exhausting today. He was with me most of the time.

Wow, I must be tiring.

After about six stops, we finally came to our district and got off. We walked in silence, which I've learned to do recently. Usually I have to talk when I'm someone, but with Sasuke, talking only aggravates him.

We turned onto our street and I looked up at the stars. Stars always fascinated me. something so small is actually so much bigger then I am. I'm only a dust spec compared to one of those stars.

I stopped and looked up at the stars in the middle of the road. Sasuke noticed I stopped and turned around and looked at me for three seconds, then up at the stars.

"Do you ever make wishes on stars?" I asked Sasuke. He continued looking up at the sky, a smirk on his face.

"Wishing on stars are for kids." He said. I frowned, "No, trix's are for kids! Stars are for anyone who can dream."

"Dream of what?"

I shrugged. "Anything I guess. If you can dream of making it big, or of family, love… anything. if you can believe in it, then it can happen. Wishing on a star is just another way of wanting your dreams to come true."

Sasuke stood there silently, simply looking up. I actually made good sense there too… at least I think I did.

"Do you have a dream Sasuke?" I said looking straight at him.

Sasuke was silent, not saying anything. I figured it wasn't something he wanted to share. I looked back up at the stars and smiled.  
"My dream is to become a doctor, occupation wise that is. Otherwise, my dream would be able to complete my 100's list."

Sasuke cocked a brow. "100's list?"

I nodded. "I have one hundred things to do before I die. I haven't checked it over in awhile so I don't know how much I've done yet, but I want to get it done sometime in my life."

"Aa." he said, still looking up. I began to think of what I could have possibly wrote, but my memory was a bit foggy.

"I had really odd and random things written for it. Things like going sky diving, climbing a mountain, having kids, and find the love of my life… Naruto wrote down a bunch of random ones for me too like jumping into a pool of Jell-O, driving a monster truck and trying to get the wave started in church… I don't remember too much, but some of them were exciting things. Maybe because I was young and so innocent, I was a wild dreamer."

Sasuke let out a little chuckle. I was surprised to actually hear him laugh, since I haven't heard him laugh in awhile besides it being half-heartedly.

"It's my dream. Its weird, but my list is a bunch of little dreams within it. I guess I want to live out my life before I can't experience its wonders anymore."

Sasuke just nodded and we both continued looking at the stars until I complained about my neck hurting for looking up so much. we continued down the street, myself walking on the curb trying to keep my balance, Sasuke on the street, hands stuffed in his pocket.

Once we got to my driveway, I walked up, while Sasuke cut across the grass.

"Ja ne!" I said heading inside. I could see the hallway light on, which meant my parents were home. (FINALLY!)

"I don't have a dream." I heard Sasuke say in a low voice. I stopped as I went up the path and turned to him.

He stopped and looked at me for a moment and then up at the stars. He then stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking towards his front door. As he walked, I could hear him say, "At least not yet."

And with that, he went inside. I stood there for an extra minute, just spacing out. Hearing Sasuke say that, I felt… saddened by it. a lot of people's lives are based off dreams…yet he doesn't have one.

(or '_at least not yet'_)

I finished walking up the path and went inside, where I found my father who just got back from his business trip and my mother sitting down, watching a movie.

I stuck downstairs with them for half an hour, until I decided to get some sleep.

I walked into my room and turned on my lamp, illuminating the room. As I walked to my dresser I heard the floorboard I just walked on creek.

I backtracked and stepped on it again, hearing the same noise. I smiled realizing what I just found.

Going down to floor level, I pulled up the floorboard half way and found my old personal stash. That's right; I kept things underneath my floorboard. I always was scared of Sasuke or my parents finding my personal stuff, so I hid it under my floorboard.

Pulling out my shoebox full of who knows what, I put the floorboard back and went to sit on my bed. Opening the box, I found a few things.

My old diary was there. I was halfway through it when I left for my abroad studies. I didn't bring it because I thought I would've lost it.

Next were old pictures. Pictures of my younger years with Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke and other random people were stacked, held together with elastic.

A keychain of a star was also in there. I couldn't help but smile remembering how I got this… during 3rd year in middle school when we did secret Santa, Sasuke had gotten me and this is what he gave me. yup, a star keychain. And even though all my friends were ridiculing Sasuke about getting me so 'trivial,' I loved it. I just love stars, and even though it was a keychain, it was important to me.

(And I was a Sasuke fangirl at the time, so you can imagine how excited at the thought of Sasuke getting me something, even though it was probably from one of those stupid little machines in front of grocery stores.)

Finally, a folded piece of paper was in there. unfolding it, I found my 100's list.

Reading it over, I laughed at almost everything I wrote (or Naruto wrote. I could tell by his half-ass handwriting). Build a huge sand castle, spike Karin in the face with a volleyball (DONE!), go bungee jumping, have Naruto go a week without ramen (Which I could barely make out through the pen scratches Naruto did overtop of it.), become the best I can be, go swimming with dolphins, go barefoot waterskiing, graduate… just random things.

I saw that number one on my list was "Make Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with me." I laughed at my juvenile thinking back then. Was I really that head over heels in love?

I went into my desk and pulled out a black sharpie and scratched it out. Above it I wrote, "Help Uchiha Sasuke find his dream."

* * *

I woke up at four in the morning because my cell phone went off. I let the person call three times before I actually picked up.

"mmmm mooshi mooshi?" I said really drowsy-like. A very aggravated voice came from the phone.

"About time you answered your phone! You have no idea how long I've wanted to call you for, but I didn't want to bug you. I was going to wait till morning, but–"

I immediately recognized Ino's loud obnoxious voice. I interrupted her, "–Ino, its four in the morning. What could be so important that you needed to call me?"

"About how ANGRY I am with Shikamaru!"

I blinked and got out of bed. "Damn you had every right to call me now." I stepped outside onto the balcony with a blanket wrapped around myself as I let Ino talk about her _discrepancy_.

"everything was okay until he drove me home. we began talking about our relationship and what happened to it. Then we got into a fight about it and he just…ARGH!" she screamed into the phone. I held the phone away from my ears as she screamed. I blinked twice before I pulled the phone back to my ear and replied, "I hear you girl."

She continued with her story and her frustrations only escalated.

"I seriously have no idea what I saw in him. he's just so…so TROUBLESOME! Haven't you noticed that's the only word he says? Like for someone with an I.Q of over 200, couldn't he have broadened his vocabulary somehow and said something more intelligent?"

Ino continued breaking down Shikamaru in everyway, while I occasionally replied with a "yeah… uh huh…your right" showing I was into the conversation, yet I was half asleep.

It was almost six when Ino finished. "Thanks Sakura, you're a doll. I feel so much better venting out my frustrations. You, Hinata and I should have a girl's night tomorrow…or later today I mean! I'll call you back later about the details! Bye love!" she said hanging up, yet I was already half asleep. I simply replied, "yeah, okay bye," already asleep.

It wouldn't be for five hours later that I'd wake up in that lawn chair on my balcony, and realize what Ino really said.

MY PLAN, AN EPIC FAILURE!

* * *

Around noon, Ino called about our 'girl's night.' The poor girl is just finding an excuse to get her mind off Shikamaru.

So she said we'll shop for a bit, go to dinner then go back to Hinata's place to hang out. Hinata already agreed and I also agreed reluctantly. I'm still shocked about them and I need to get more ideas together to get them back together!

I'm not giving up! not till its IMPOSSIBLE! (which will never happen, cause I WILL get them together!)

I climbed across the cherry tree and knocked on Sasuke's balcony window. His blinds were down and there was no response.

The slacker was still sleeping.

I knocked even harder and about a minute later an annoyed, a boxer-wearing SHIRTLESS Sasuke (Kill me now!) pulled the blinds up. he glared at me and opened the door.

"What?"

Because I was trying my hardest not to blush I told him to get dressed and then we'll talk. We argued about it for a bit until Sasuke gave in.

You can't win against me.

It started to rain so I invited myself in and told him to go change in his bathroom. Annoyed, he grabbed clothes and stormed off, slamming his bathroom door in the process.

_**Somebody**_ is not a morning person.

I went and flopped on Sasuke's unmade bed. Immediately his sent filled my nose. Whatever Sasuke uses to make himself smell good, it smells amazing. Its just one of those smells that you can't stop smelling.

And I could smell it all day, but that would be creepy.

Sitting up and looking around Sasuke's room, it looks slightly different from what I remembered.

Sasuke's room is HUGE. Its like two of my rooms combined. Even though our houses are pretty much the same size, the actual master bedroom is in the basement, while upstairs is an office which used to be Itachi's old room and Sasuke's room. Sasuke's room has two levels to it. Picture a large square cut in half width wise. The door is in the low right corner. If you walk straight towards the top right wall, you have to take two steps up at the half way mark to get up to the 'other level. On that side of the wall is the bathroom. The balcony is on the top wall, while Sasuke's bed is at the top left part of the room. His dresser was between the bathroom and balcony door wall. Shelves were randomly strewn about. A computer desk was in the bottom left corner of the room, with his computer with an abnormally large monitor. A TV was attached to some platform on the ceiling. Next to his bed he had two amps and about three guitars all around the room. One acoustic, one blue fender electric guitar and a black Gibson Les Paul Classic. Posters of bands were all over the walls here and there, especially by his bed.

I turned back on my stomach and closed my eyes, partly sleeping. I was still drowsy from being up at four.

After a few minutes, I heard the bathroom door open with Sasuke appearing. Sasuke was wearing casual dark blue jeans, and white tee that molded his body.

_Don't drool, don't drool, don't drool-_

"What did you want?" he said walking towards his closet where his laundry hamper was. I sat up and told him how Ino called early in the morning about Shikamaru and how it was a bust. Sasuke smirked to himself as he grabbed his laundry hamper and put it outside his bedroom door to bring down later.

"Told you."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever. I'm not giving up though! Later I have to meet up with Ino and Hinata anyway. Do you think…maybe you could get with Naruto and Shikamaru and–"

"–No."

I huffed, "I know what you were thinking and no I don't want all of us to meet up! I just want you guys together and do…guy stuff. See if you can get Shikamaru's side of the story about what happened last night."

Sasuke looked like he was going to protest but I cut him off. "Just remember who's going to pay half of your bike's repair costs!"

Sasuke groaned. "Shikamaru's right. Woman are troublesome."

* * *

"I-Ino, this is a bad idea…"

"No its not Hinata. We're teens, we're young, and we need to party!"

"B-But Ino, this is the Konoha College's big bash party…"

"More reason to go. Plus I have an invite, so why not?"

If your wondering… we are outside one of the biggest parties of the year. The Konoha College big bash party is usually for freshmen college students where you can do anything. Drink, drugs and sex. There are no limits, no barriers… no nothing. Its been tradition for years.

Well I wouldn't call it 'tradition.' Before it was just to get to know everyone in your year in freshmen year, but over the years its been getting more extreme.

Personally, I see this as an excuse to loose your virginity if you haven't yet.

Anyway I don't know how Ino got an invite, but she did. She told us to either go with her and watch out for her, or expect her to come back wasted, and no longer 'innocent.'

So Hinata and I are going out on a limb here, watching out for Ino's back. we tried to hold her back, but she's like a cat man! She always seems to squirm her way out.

Ino really surprises me. I mean I know she can be flirty and all, but seriously, I think she's going overboard. She is sporting the tightest white tub top ever and a black skirt which is too high. She almost made me wear the same thing but I convinced her I wouldn't do it. So I'm wearing jeans, high red heels (which are killing me right now!) and a black Chiffon Spaghetti Strap Tiered Layer Top. Ino made Hinata wear these super tight jeans, (not that she's fat, but those things are made to show off your curves!) and a purple halter top (which don't help the poor girl because of her bust size).

Seriously, Ino's been acting all weird today. She's a party girl and all, but she know her limits. Seriously, a college party? I hope nothing bad happens.

The party was held at a club in downtown Konoha. Standing outside we could hear the loud music. I noticed a few college students walking out tippy.

I know he was tippy because he tripped over a garbage can and claimed he found buried treasure.

Oh Kami-sama.

Ino walked up to the bouncer in the front and flashed the invite. He moved aside and let us in. what surprised me is that he didn't ask for I.D. You're a bouncer and you didn't ask for I.D?

Did we really look old enough to not have I.D's checked? I am so confused right now.

A queasy feeling in my stomach began to build. This was a bad idea.

Walking in, lights were flashing everywhere and a bunch of people were dancing. People were at couches or at open tables freely talking or getting a little promiscuous with each other.

Immediately Ino ran into the arms of some really hot college guy, but from the minute I saw him, I could see a look of lust in his eyes. Ino came back, grabbed our arms and pulled us towards him.

"This is Hiro." She said introducing us. Hiro scanned us over and it felt as if he was staring through our clothes.

I felt self-conscious.

He got us three drinks and I felt insecure about drinking it, considering it could be spiked. I looked at Hinata and she also realized it, while Ino on the other hand chugged it down in a heartbeat. Hinata and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

In the next instant, Ino grabbed my drink and began drinking it too. from my past experiences with her, I know she's a light weight. A few drinks, and she's passed out. And by the way Hiro was looking at her, it didn't seem like he cared for her well being.

Alright, I have to step in. I can't let Ino do this to herself. I went to grab her arm but a fight that was originally in the other room came to where we are, which pushed me to the side. I wound up being pushed half way across the room. After two minutes of fighting, a bouncer charged in and broke up the fight. As the dust settled, I looked over the crowd of hormone crazed college kids and I couldn't see Hinata or Ino. I felt like I was about to panic.

I walked around, trying to get to where I was with them to see if they were there, but they must have left. They weren't at the bar, at any open tables and not even on the dance floor. I felt more panicky as I continued my search. For the next ten minutes, I came up empty, looking around the main rooms.

A group of girls drinking by the side table were watching me with this scrutinizing look. One of them spoke up, "Your blonde friends a goner."

I turned to them and blinked, "What?"

"that's Hiro she's with right? By now he's probably brought her upstairs."

I raised a brow, "what's upstairs?"

All four of them looked at each other and began laughing, commenting on how pitiful us high school kids were.

Yeah, its not like they weren't in high school not too long ago, those–

I walked off and looked around the dance floor again, but came up empty handed. I could only speculate what could be upstairs, and I didn't want to think about it. I stood at the foot of the stairs and looked up. I gulped as I could only see darkness. I began to take a step up when someone grabbed my wrist on the railing.

"Hey." A voice said beside me. I turned to see a guy with incredibly long hair and the beginning of a mustache growing looking at me.

1. Nasty.

2. His eyes were incredibly bloodshot and he smelt of strong alcohol. I cringed.

"you wanna…" he never finished his sentence but only looked at me like I was something to eat. Within the next second, he fell to the ground, intoxicated.

What the hell?

I scrunched my face and again looked up the stairs. I decided to look around one last time before going up there. Again no sign of anyone ANYWHERE on the main level of the club.

I was the lone soul now.

Oh my God… something bad must have happened to Ino and Hinata. They are NO where to be found.

Hinata's meek and probably easy to come on to, while Ino's probably drunk out of her mind.

Oh man, oh man…OH MAN!

I walked down a hall leading to the bathrooms. As I walked in, I found it empty. I leaned against the wall and pulled out my phone. I knew Hinata didn't bring her cell, so I gave Ino's cell a try.

No answer.

Panic overcame me. I needed help. I scanned my contacts, thinking of who to call. My eyes caught Sasuke's name.

**_Sasuke._**

He was hopefully with Shikamaru and Naruto. I quickly hit the call button and prayed he would pick up.

On the final ring before it hit voicemail, he picked up. I immediately began talking.

"Sasuke, I need help!–come now–party at club–I…" I couldn't formulate words as I began to shiver. I was so worried about my friends that I couldn't think.

"What?" he said in a confused manner.

"Tell me what Sakura-chan is saying!" I could hear Naruto say in the background. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"We're at a party at a club in downtown Konoha."

"Their at a party at a club in downtown Konoha." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Awh, that sounds like fun!" he said happily. I knew what to say next to get Naruto riled.

"Tell him we're at the Konoha college big bash and that both Ino and Hinata are missing, probably–"

I never was able to finish, as Naruto's loud voice burst through the phone, "WHAAAT! MISSING!"

At that moment a girl ran into the bathroom and into a stall, throwing up by the sounds of things.

Ew…

Naruto took the phone from Sasuke and yelled in it, "don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll be there in five minutes!"

_CLICK._

I closed my phone and took three deep breaths. I stood up and scanned myself in the mirror on the wall. You could see the worry in my face.

It was horrendous.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the main area. I tried my upmost best to find Hinata and Ino. again, no signs of them.

My biggest fear was that they were upstairs, which I think they were. I felt like crying.

I was about to go out the main entrance for a look, when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and it was that guy who tried to come onto me earlier. He tried pulling me by the wrist back into the main area, while I tugged back. eventually I squirmed my wrist out. He turned to me, an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he slurred. Okay, NOW I'm angry. I twirled my wrist quickly to put feeling back in it, and then winded up for the punch.

_SHANNARO!_

The guy fell to the ground, knocked out. Everyone around looked at me with confused looks. I shuffled my way back inside and morphed in with the crowd.

Someone grabbed my wrist again and I turned around angry, only to be met with my savior.

"Naruto!" I said running into his arms and hugging him. I've never been so relieved to see him.

"It's a good thing your easy to find with your hair." He said a grin on his face. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Wait, how did you get in?" I asked confused. No invite, no I.D…that I know of…

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sly smile on his face, "Well we snuck in from the back…"

I didn't really care for the whole story of how they got in, so I cut to the chase, "So are Sasuke and Shikamaru with you? Did anyone find Hinata or Ino?"

"the three of us split up to find you guys. So far, you're the only one found."

As we walked to the side and out off the dance floor, Naruto's face went from relief to anger. "What were you guys thinking coming here!" I stopped and looked at him, a little intimidated.

"W-We had no choice. Either Ino was coming with or without us. H-Have you seen this party? We couldn't let her come here by herself!"

"Well you've lost Ino anyway. Isn't that like her coming here by herself?"

I took a step back from Naruto. he can get angry, but I've never seen him like this. He looked disappointed in me.

And after hearing Naruto say that, I was more disappointed in myself.

"Stop Naruto." someone said. We both looked to our left and there was Sasuke, with Hinata beside him. Naruto's face brightened up and ran to Hinata, holding her in his arms. She looked fine, which made me feel relieved.

"Where were you Hinata?" I asked her, hugging her after Naruto pulled back, tears welding up in my eyes.

"I was with Ino for awhile, but then got separated. I looked for you for awhile, b-but then went and hid i-in one of the upstairs bathrooms."

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke turned to Naruto and shrugged. "he said to go to his truck and wait for him."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and began heading for the door. Sasuke began following after, while I stayed in my spot blankly staring at the floor.

I felt so…angry with myself. Because I couldn't take better care of Ino, she's missing. Because I couldn't take better care of her, I had gotten the guys involved, which got Naruto angry. he's disappointed in me… that's never happened before.

What have I done?

Someone grabbed my wrist and I instantly looked up. Sasuke looked down at me.

"Naruto's wrong."

I looked up at him, a tear running down my left eye. I then looked back down to the ground, "no he's not. My best friend… she–"

"–she made the choice to come here. You only came to look out for her."

"…But I didn't look out for her."

Sasuke just continued looking down at me.

"You tried."

I looked up at him, surprised at his words with water still falling from my eyes. I nodded slowly and Sasuke lightly tugged on my wrist, leading me out of the club.

Once we got outside he let go and I whipped my tears away. Across the street I could see Shikamaru's truck with Hinata and Naruto leaning against it. we slowly crossed the street to the truck, my eyes never looking at Hinata and Naruto.

I felt ashamed. I really did. Once we got there, I stopped in front of Naruto. I looked at him, a sad expression on my face.

I bowed down. "Gomen Naruto."

Things were silent for a moment, until I heard Naruto take a step forward. "It's okay Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have snapped on you like that."

I looked up at him. he had a worried expression on his face. "I was just…worried, that's all. I don't know how I would have felt if something bad happened to you and Hinata. I'm still worried for Ino too."

I nodded and Naruto hugged me, saying sorry again. Hinata came beside us and said it wasn't my fault and she was partly to blame, but Naruto and I said at the same time that it wasn't her fault.

We all heard Sasuke mutter something, to which we all turned to the club across the street. There was Shikamaru, carrying Ino passed out on his back. Hinata and I instantly ran up to him.

"You found her!" we said at the same time. Shikamaru nodded.

"It was troublesome."

We left it at that.

We helped him put Ino in the back seat of the Dodge Ram, while Hinata and I squeezed in too. I had to pull up Ino's tube top, considering she was pretty much having a wardrobe malfunction.

Sasuke and Naruto rode up in the front seat with Shikamaru. As we rode off, the air was still. No one spoke a word, not even Naruto.

It was an uneasy feeling.

Shikamaru drove to the closest subway station so that Sasuke could get home. I joined in too, figuring I've had enough excitement for one night, and I wanted to go home. Once we reached the subway station, Sasuke and I got out of the truck. Naruto and Hinata decided to take the subway too, but in a different direction then where Sasuke and I were going. Shikamaru said he'd take Ino home, which I don't think would have been a good idea. what would Ino's parents think if they saw their daughter come home wasted in the arms of Shikamaru?

More or less, what would her dad think? She's a total daddy's girl and even though her dad's good friends with his dad… he's be very protective.

We said our goodbyes and went our ways. Our subway cart had one open seat in which Sasuke told me to take. I nodded and took my seat.

"Here." I looked up and saw Sasuke handing me his jacket. I looked up at him and shook my head, "Its okay, I'm not cold or any-"

"Your not dressed well." Sasuke said cutting me off. I froze for a second and slowly looked down the car, where I saw three forty year-old men winking at me.

I slowly looked down at my shirt and noticed how low it had gotten. I blushed instantly and pulled it up, then immediately grabbing Sasuke's jacket and put it on, zipping it up all the way. I even threw the hood on as I calmed myself and went into deep thought.

Although the smell of Sasuke's jacket was getting to me again. It was so-

_Haruno Saku-_

Yeah okay, I get it!

I sighed as I looked down at the floor. I began thinking about my friendship with Ino. I should have watched out for her better. I don't care if anyone tells me otherwise, I feel like I'm at fault.

It felt like time flew by as our stop came by fast. It took me a second to realize it and I almost didn't make it out of the cart in time. I sighed in frustration as I followed after Sasuke and checked the time on the clock in the tunnel. 11:30.

Really? Only 11:30? Felt like one in the morning.

We walked home in silent, really slowly. I was still wearing Sasuke's jacket, deciding that I needed it more then he did. I walked in barefeet as the heels I wore were destroying my feet. I was in the front walking while Sasuke tagged along behind me.

He didn't pick up the pace or anything either. Usually he would have gone ahead and walked faster, but he took his time, just following after me.

As we made it to our street, I heard Sasuke's steps stop. I turned around to him and saw him staring up at the stars. I looked up too, watching the stars twinkle.

"Still dreamless?" I asked.

"No."

I looked at him with my eyebrow arched. "Oh, so you have a dream now?"

"Hn."

He has a dream now! wow, that boy is fast!

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

Sasuke stood there silently, not answering. I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

Sasuke took his eyes off the stars, stuffed his hands in his pockets and then began walking again, until he passed me.

"No."

I turned around and glared at his back. "Tell me! I want to know!"

Even though I couldn't see it, I know Sasuke was smirking. I ran up beside him.

"Your really cruel, you know that?"

"so I've been told."

I just smiled as we walked back home. once we got to our houses, both our house lights were off, and none of the cars were in the driveway.

"Both our families went out." Sasuke said. I sighed. What to do now then? I really didn't feel like being alone.

Sasuke began to walk towards his house, when I grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"Can I…come in? I don't want to be alone right now."

Sasuke just stared at me with a straight face, but eventually sighed, and began walking towards his house. He didn't say no, so I guess I can!

Unlocking his door, we walked in. the lights were all out, so he flicked the light switch on, illuminaiting the house. We both took off our shoes, Sasuke putting on a pair of slippers, while I had to go barefoot.

"Here." Sasuke said as he slid an extra pair of slippers over towards me with his foot. I looked up at him and shook my head. "No its fine–"

"Just do it." he said before he went up a step to the main level of his house. He then made his way upstairs. I put my feet into the warm slippers and followed after him.

Going into his room, Sasuke went and sat down at his computer and grabbed his acoustic guitar. he sat down in his chair and began writing things down on an open notebook on his desk.

Since he wasn't much of a host, I invited myself to turn on his TV on and begin playing the wii. He didn't seem to care so I continued destroying the computer player in Wii Tennis.

_**SHANNARO!**_

Sasuke left the room for about five minutes and brought food up, only for himself however. I didn't even see what he brought up considering how engrossed I was into this game.

No one can stand Sakura's rage!

As I was about to swing to hit the tennis ball, I missed as I heard Sasuke's acoustic guitar hit the ground, which made me jump. Turning to him, I saw him passed out on his desk. I paused the game and walked over to him.

"Sasuke?" I said poking him in the cheek. He didn't react.

I walked over to his side and picked up his guitar, putting it on his guitar stand. I then noticed a plate by Sasuke that had a pickle on it.

But it wasn't any kind of pickle. It was a _**Nara Pickle.**_

Those suckers contain some alcohol in them. from the look of the bowl they were in, he ate every one of them.

So in other words, Sasuke was intoxicated? Seriously, first Ino, then Naruto and his bad judgment, now Sasuke?

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" I said shaking his shoulder. Again no response.

I growled in frustration. I should at last get him on his bed. I took his arm and slung it around my shoulder, with my other arm around his waist.

All I can say is that Sasuke is HEAVY. Muscles do weigh more then fat.

Speaking of Sasuke being intoxicated…maybe I could touch–

_SAKURA THAT'S OUT OF THE QUESTION!_

I was only talking about the abs! Geez, what were you thinking!

Half way across the room, Sasuke began to stir. I stopped as be slowly regained consciousness.

"Sasuke?"

He rubbed his face and squinted his eyes. he slowly looked around the room, confused where he was.

His eyes came across me and he just stared. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Okay stupid question considering he's not, but whatever.

Sasuke just stared at me, which made me lightly blush. His free right hand grabbed my left one, which made me turn so I was standing right in front of him.

Now both his hands were on my shoulders. He continued staring down at me in a daze.

Ew, why is he staring at me like this? Is he…no don't tell me… is he falling in love with me!

_Sakura, your thinking to broadly. He's just__ intoxica–_

"Sakura."

Snapping out of my inner argument, I looked up at him. Slowly I could see him leaning in.

"…S-Sasuke?" I stammered. My heart began beating crazy fast. Sasuke continued leaning in and I knew what was coming.

He wanted to KISS me. oh Kami-sama!

My hormones clued in faster then my self-control, and began to seize the opportunity. I slowly puckered my lips, closed my eyes and leaned in myself, ready to meet Sasuke's.

And then, my hopes shattered, as I suddenly felt this humongous weight on my shoulders. Opening my eyes I didn't find Sasuke in front of me.

Rather, I found him passed out on my shoulder, lightly snoring. I groaned in agony.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

I slapped my forehead, and closed my eyes in disappointment. Ugh, boys.

And in my agony, I didn't realize Sasuke slowly got up again, and moved towards my face, and before I knew it, Sasuke's lips were laying on top of mine.

Oh My Hokage, Sasuke is kissing me…

OOOH KAMI-SAMAAA!

* * *

_I hope you know what i mean by 'rushed.' I didn't want to put a kiss scene in yet, but he's intoxicated, so why not? xD_

**HELP PLEASE: **Its nothing big.. kind of like a poll.. but I want to put together a live-action cast of Naruto together with Japanese actors. Who do you think should play your favorite Naruto characters?.. they must be Japanese atleast.. or Asian. American actors won't work for me xD

Personally, i think** Sasuke** should be played by **Yamashita Tomohisa**.. like his look during the **Kurosagi days**. So hot man xD OR **Oguri Shun** whenever he has black hair.. plus his Hanazawa Rui personality.. kind of. the silent part more then anything.

As for **Naruto**, **Ikuta Toma** during the **Hana Kimi** days. I think.. havent thought too much into it. As for Sakura and the rest, i haven't looked into it too much. **_HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED :D_**

**Mercy Bucketz.**

_**Shelly BELLY!**_


	7. Chapter Seven: That Damn Heartache!

**HOLA! :D**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **you all deserve massive chocolate bunnies for easter ;D **A Special thanks to all those who gave ideas for the Naruto live action cast.** Its still in the works. **More info on the bottom! :D**

As of late, I've been so-so with my chapters, but whatever xD This chapter is more of a **Filler** then anything. Next chapter is my favorite because.. we'll, you'll have to see in soon time :D

Anyhow Enjoy (:

* * *

**RECAAAPP:**

"_You have GOT to be kidding me!"_

_I slapped my forehead, and closed my eyes in disappointment. Ugh, boys._

_And in my agony, I didn't realize Sasuke slowly got up again, and moved towards my face, and before I knew it, Sasuke's lips had captured mine._

_OH KAMMII-SAMAAA!_

My hormones kicked in yet again and I leaned into the kiss.

It was a simple, chaste-like kiss. His lips were soft and I could taste alcohol, but that only made things more–

_HARUNO SAKURA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!_

My self-control just woke up.

I was about to pull away, but Sasuke's presence disappeared. The warmth on my lips left and I felt them sliding down my cheek, landing on my shoulder.

I blinked a couple of times at the open space above me. I turned to my left shoulder and saw Sasuke's head in my shoulder.

JERK! Who said he could pass out on me!

…wait, he passed out?

I slowly lifted Sasuke's body up and tapped his cheek.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke!"

No response. He was knocked out cold.

Oh man, was my kiss THAT POTENT!

I moved Sasuke in a way so that I could drag him across the floor. I pulled him towards his bed, and then opened the sheets with one hand, while I barely supported him with my other. I then lifted him with all my strength, into his bed. I took a few deep breaths, trying to regain my breath.

Damn I'm out of shape.

I then put the blankets over Sasuke's slumbering body and stared at him for a moment. My heart was still thumping hard, and I could feel this happy-high like feeling in me. I unconsciously began stroking his cheek.

_Sakura, you really losing to Sasuke again, aren't you?_

Oh Kami-sama.

I immediately retracted my hand and clasped it with my other hand. I stared at him wide eyed for a moment, and then slowly took steps towards the door. I left without a second thought.

Quickly and quietly, I ran downstairs, took off the slippers and grabbed my heels and ran out the door in barefeet. I sped-walked across the lawn and pulled out my house key, fumbling with it for the most part. I took a deep breath as I clearly was struggling to unlock my door. I slid the silver key in and walked in, slamming the door behind me by accident. I turned on a few lights and accended to my room, where I flopped onto my bed. I could still feel my heart pounding.

_First kissing Sasuke, now stroking his cheek? … Oh Kami-sama,… Sakura, there is no doubt that you are beginning to–_

No, I can't! I promised myself I wouldn't! I learned to forget about him and the feelings I had for him. I hid them away in the depths of my heart.

But these…feelings… their slowly resurfacing.

I need an intervention, fast.

I sat up and took a deep, yet these butterflies in my stomach would not leave. I shook my head, trying to discard thoughts of what just happened and the feelings that were coming back, but it was no use.

I knew it for a fact now. I was falling back in love with Sasuke again.

…OH KAMI-SAMA, WHAT DO I DO!

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**That Damn Heartache!**_

.

I could not sleep last night.

My mind was flooded with Sasuke. Even when I did fall asleep for an hour, my dream was of him.

I don't remember the details, but Sasuke and I were riding on a noble steed. Lets leave it at that.

And again, it didn't help with the fact that Ino again, called at 4 in the morning. She cried her heart out, apologizing about what happened at that night. I forgave her and said we'll just leave it in the past.

THEN…she tells me that she and Shikamaru are…well…kinda together again, to which I gapped at. Halfway home, Ino awoke and Shikamaru pulled over so Ino could throw-up. she told me how she cried in front of him and told him that she was sorry for the break-up and for everything and blah blah blah.

He forgave, she said she's willing to start over with him again and although he said it was troublesome, he would try.

And if you're wondering what happened to Ino at that night, she doesn't really remember, but Shikamaru saw her throw-up on that Hiro guy, and that was the end of it. They were apparently in the in a VIP area, still fully clothed.

I couldn't help but laugh. Ino is such a light weight. But I'm just happy she was okay.

She asked what happened to me and I told her I went home with Sasuke, which made her again, note that I spend a lot of time with him.

Yes, I know I do, it's like we're glued to the hip.

I contemplated telling Ino about Sasuke 'kissing' me, but I wasn't sure how to say it, or explain it. I didn't bother saying anything.

Ugh Sasuke… why are you so complicated!

"Oi Haruno! Snap out of it!"

I snapped out of my trance and bowed to him, "Y-Yes sir."

My boss left and went into one of the main temples. Once he was out of sight, I sighed. I could feel Tenten put an arm on my shoulder.

"You okay Sakura? You're totally spacing out."

I don't know Tenten too well, but I trust her already, and I need some professional, older advice.

"Tenten…when a guy you don't… really like kisses you, and then kind of passes out from it and you think your starting to like him… what do you do?" I said looking at her with young, innocent, inexperienced eyes to add to the dramatic-ness.

Tenten thought about it for a moment. I was sure she knew a thing or two about these situations.

"I don't really know Sakura…"

Is it just me, or is Tenten sometimes completely USELESS!

"Was he drunk?" She said picking up a broom to begin sweeping. I shrugged, "maybe. He had a bunch of Nara pickles before hand."

"So he was drunk…" she said, making it in one of those matter-of-fact tones. I grabbed a broom and helped her sweep. Our shifts were almost done.

"So do you think he maybe… didn't mean it?" I asked Tenten. She sighed and rested her chin on the top of her broom stick, "he could very well…"

I felt my heart drop. I'm basically getting all giddy for nothing?

I lowered my head in defeat. Suddenly I felt water hit my hand. Looking up at the sky, it was completely gray, and more droplets began coming down. Tenten and I ran back to the front desk and watched as the rain began pouring down. People on the temple grounds all began running for shelter.

Tenten looked at the clock behind us. "Looks like were done for today." I nodded at her as she went into the backroom. I stood there, staring at the heavy rain for a little longer.

Oh Kami-sama… I don't even know what to say.

* * *

Just my luck, I forgot to bring an umbrella.

Tenten however brought one, and offered to walk with me to the subway station. We walked down one of the busiest market streets in Konoha, casually browsing along our way. Tenten wanted to stop off at some bookstore to look for a book, so I came in too. She recommended I read two books: _Koizora and 1 litre of tears_. Just the titles got my excited.

We got to the subway station and bought our tickets. We walked down the stairs to the underground subway division. Once we got down, Tenten immediately ran into some guys arms. When I got a good glance of him, I recognized him as Hinata's hot cousin, Neji.

I had to try my best not to drool. It was definitely, one of the hardest things I've done.

I'm extremely jealous of Tenten.

Tenten introduced us to each other, and I could see Neji is a very polite, yet serious person. Tenten and Neji were going to dinner and Tenten invited me to come, to which I declined. I told them I had things to do at home, when really, I just didn't want to intrude on the lovebirds.

So I got on the subway and got to my district in fifteen minutes. I ran in the rain and stopped every little while to hide under something from the rain. While I was under a tree for a moment, my phone went off. I checked the I.D, and found that it was my mother. I also noticed the time was about 6:30.

Maybe dinner with Neji and Tenten wasn't such a bad idea.

I answered the call, "Okaasan?"

"Oh, Sakura honey, where are you?"

"Almost home, just two streets over."

"Are you alright? I noticed you left your umbrella here, so Mikoto-san sent Sasuke-san to get you, but he came back saying he couldn't find you. The Uchiha's are over for the dinner by the way. They have nothing but Nara pickles in their house. You know how much Fukagu loves them!"

**_...EEEH?_** well, now I know why Sasuke was eating Nara pickles.

"Oh, one of my co-workers walked me to the subway station with her umbrella. We stopped off somewhere for a bit too."

"Oh, well hurry home dear! Do you want Sasuke-san to come get you where you–"

"NO! … I mean, that's not necessary. I'm literally around the corner."

"But honey–"

"Okaasan, I'm old enough to take care of myself. Stop worrying! I'll see you soon, bye!" I said hanging up before she could protest any more. At this point, I booked it home before our parents could make Sasuke come to get me.

I don't want to see him!

In about five minutes of running, I was on my porch, catching my breath. My clothes were sopping wet and I began to shiver. After I caught my breath, I put my hand on the door handle. I quickly came up with a plan to get out of dinner, and then walked in.

As I shut the door, I could hear people stir. "Sakura honey is that you?" I heard my mom say. As I closed the door, I looked to my right which led into the dining room. As I peered in, I could see everyone eating at the large table and all eyes were on me.

Even Sasuke's.

I just wished I looked more decent at the moment. My hair and clothes were clinging to my body. I was a huge mess.

Smooth Sakura.

I needed to get out of there fast. "I'm home-coughcough-" I said, fake coughing, yet I began to real cough after the fake one. I could see worry on my mother and Mikoto's faces.

"Okaeri! … are you feeling okay?" my mom said getting out of her seat, coming towards me. I shrugged. "Not really…" I said in a low voice. My mother touched my forehead and face.

"Your freezing Sakura…and your soaking wet! You should have let Sasuke-san come out to get you!"

My first reaction SHOULD have been to look at Sasuke, but I refused to. I looked up at my mother. "Yeah, maybe. It was my fault for not bringing an –coughcough- umbrella."

My mom rubbed my back. "Maybe you should go rest for a bit…" I nodded and looked at everyone at the table, bowing down. "Gomenasai for not being able to take part in dinner."

Mikoto smiled. "Its okay Sakura-chan! You just go warm up!" I nodded and went towards the stairs, out of everyone's eyes. my mother told me she would be making me tea to warm up.

Once I got to my room I closed the door and punched the air.

Mission accomplished!

As I fist pumped, I began to feel really awkward in my clothes. I went into the bathroom and switched into my coziest pair of PJs, and then jumped in my bed. The books Tenten told me to read were on my bedside table, so I picked up one of them and began reading it. after about five pages in, I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I immediately closed the book, hid it under my sheets and turned over, so my back was facing the door. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

The door opened and the person who walked in was quiet in their movements, and in speech. I heard a tray being placed down on my small table next to my bed.

I easily narrowed it down to a guy, since it couldn't be my mother, nor Mikoto. They would have both began talking to me, even though they knew I was asleep. I crossed off my dad from the list, since he probably would have rubbed my arm or something, telling me to get better. Fukagu was an obvious no, so it had to be Sasuke.

There was no movement in the room. I couldn't tell if he was still there or had left. I almost turned around, until I felt what seemed to be another blanket on me. I stayed perfectly still, trying not to make any sudden movements.

I then heard footsteps heading to the door, with the door closing quietly. Once I heard Sasuke's steps hit the bottom floor, I immediately jumped up.

Sasuke had put an extra blanket over my bed, which I recognized as my duvet when I was six.

Did Sasuke do that out of consideration? Or did my mom ask him to do it? I mean it's Sasuke…its not like he actually cares, so my mom probably did tell him to do it.

I shrunk down into the bed, slowly warming up. Even though I'm sure my mom, or Mikoto told Sasuke to do it, it made my heart beat fast.

Oh Kami-sama, what's going on? I'm not supposed to be like this! The blanket thing was so insignificant too! It wasn't even him who thought of doing it!

But there's…this hope in my heart that he thought of it on his own.

This is BAD, SO BAD! Those shelved feelings for Sasuke were resurfacing and I had to act fast.

I have to avoid Sasuke at _**all costs**_.

* * *

So this morning (which may I add, was hell to get up for. I REALLY don't feel good!) I left about half an hour before Sasuke and I usually do. I took the subway to Ino's place and found Shikamaru about to pick her up, so I got a lift.

Its great to see them together again. It's not so much like old times, but it will get there. They asked me why I wasn't with Sasuke, which made me angered a bit. I mean, I'm not ALWAYS with Sasuke!

"Yeah you are Sakura."

"No I'm not!"

I just told them I wanted to drop by Ino's and see how things were. I quickly changed the subject so this talk of Sasuke didn't continue on.

Once we got to school Ino and I went into homeroom, while Shikamaru went to his. I sat in math homeroom waiting for the bell, reading one of my books. Ino was sitting in front of me, gossiping with two other girls. I lazily looked up at the clock, waiting for the bell.

"Look! Sasuke-kun is coming!" I heard a few girls by the door whispering to each other, blushing. Looking out the class windows into the hall, I saw a few girls shyly looking at Sasuke, giggling. I immediately looked away and down at my book before I could see Sasuke.

Yet however, my body wanted to make a scene. At that exact moment I felt a sneeze come on. I plugged my nose, trying my best to keep it in, but the on-coming sneeze was too powerful.

"Ahh–AAHHCHEWWW!"

I sneezed so loud, people in the hallways stopped moving, Sasuke included. I jumped up in my seat as I sneezed and had my hands covering my nose and mouth. As everyone looked at me, Ino pulled out some tissues for me.

"Ah, Gomen Ino."

I gladly took them and walked towards the garbage can. Most people resumed their conversations and antics as I blew my nose. As I threw my tissue out, I looked out the door and saw Sasuke staring at me. I was frozen in place. I didn't know what to do. Do I say anything? Do I wave? Do I walk away?

You know that line, saved by the bell? Of all the _b-e-a-utiful _luck, it happened!

The bell went after three seconds of staring and immediately the halls got busy. I turned my back and walked back to my seat. I had a sense Sasuke was still standing at the door, now looking at me through the class windows. I refused to look. When I quickly glanced through the corner of my eye however, he was gone.

Oooh thank Kami-sama!

Sadly, this is only homeroom. I still have the whole day to go through!

* * *

During spare, Ino said I looked dead.

Oh, I felt like it. I slept under the cherry tree we usually sit at during spare. Hinata and Ino both put there jackets on my body as I lied on the grass, so I wouldn't get cold.

Then, it was judgment time.

When my first class with Sasuke, English rolled around, I simply went to my seat and rested my head in my arms. I was one of the first few people and class, and I am going to tell you, I feel pretty …sick. My head hurts, I'm totally congested and I feel like I'm getting hotter by the second.

Naruto came by and hit me in the back hard, which made me jump like I just came out of an exorcism.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! You'll never believe what happened in gym! You see…"

I didn't pay attention to his rambling. I plopped my face in my arms and threw in the occasional, "yeah, uh huh…oh really?" kind of responses whenever Naruto's voice rose.

Sasuke walked in and Naruto automatically called him over. I just rested my head in my arms again and groaned in agony. Once Sasuke got over, Naruto eventually noticed my odd demeanor.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

I put on my best smile and looked up at him. "I'm fine Naruto! just a little tired, that's all."

Kakashi-sensei walked in (surprisingly early! Although I do see Tsunade walking in the hallway, glaring at him) and told us to take our seats. Naruto walked to his, yet Sasuke kept standing beside my desk, looking down at me. I looked up at him and we stared at each other for a second, before Sasuke looked up, readjusted his backpack and walked back towards his seat. I slowly looked back down and rested my head in my arms.

Even though he wasn't directly beside me, I could feel Sasuke staring at me from his corner of the room. I didn't dare look back at him.

Ever.

* * *

Lunch finally came and I immediately darted out of class, before Naruto, Hinata or Sasuke could come up to me. I coughed my way to the girl's bathroom, feeling like crap.

The bathroom was empty, which was perfect for me. I put my hands under the hot water from the sink and slowly warmed up. I waited in there for fifteen minutes before I left.

The halls were empty, so I went took the opportunity to creep to my locker to put something warm on.

Hold on, did I just say creep? How pathetic am I? Naruto and Hinata may be looking for me, but Sasuke wouldn't be.

But I wouldn't take any chances today.

To warm up, I not only put my sweater on, but I added Ino's jacket on. I closed my locker and went to walk around the corner. I immediately saw the library and walked in, since there was no where else to go.

Plus, they have a couch in the reading area. Jackpot!

I walked in, now feeling dizzy like crazy and went towards the back. Along the way, my foot caught the leg of a table and I began falling down, yet somehow though, I was caught. As I opened my eyes I saw pale arms holding me at my armpits. The skin tone looked like Sasuke's. I gulped as I slowly looked up to the shoulders, then up at the face of the person who caught me.

Thankfully, it wasn't Sasuke.

It was that red headed kid from my Art class.

I can't believe I still don't know his name! Probably cause he scares me…yet turns me on at the same time.

That just doesn't make sense.

I looked up at him, noticing his perplexed stare, "Ah, Gomenasai!" I said trying to get up, but found myself falling back down due to my dizziness. Again, he caught me and stood me up straight.

I blushed in embarrassment. "You wouldn't happen to have any medicine on you, would you?" I asked shyly.

He slowly guided me towards the couch in the reading section and immediately I laid down. I heard the rummaging of a bag and I found a pill placed in front of me. I sat up and took the pill from him.

"Arigatou." I took the pill and went into my bag pulling out my water bottle. I drowned it down, praying it would do me justice. I looked at the redheaded kid who was zipping up his bag and slinging it around his back. He was making his exit.

"Chotto!" I said in a hoarse voice. Damn sickness.

He stopped. I had a burning question to ask him. "Ano…what's your name?"

Yes, I did just ask him that.

He stared at me with no expression. I had a hopeful look on my face, waiting for his response.

"My name isn't important."

I shook my head. "I want to know."

He looked to the door and simply said "Gaara."

I nodded, "Arigatou Gaara-san."

He turned to me and looked at me surprised…like it was the first time someone actually has said that to then closed his eyes and began heading to the door and out of the library. I jumped back on the couch and relaxed, enjoying some peace and quiet.

* * *

In history, Naruto interrogated me on where I was at lunch. I just told him, "I had things to do," and left it at that, not answering what I was doing. We had a substitute in Biology, so I read and slept. In gym I sat out, feeling that if dared to run even a meter, I'd be on the ground, passed out.

Finally it was chemistry with Sasuke. I was one of the last people to walk in before the teacher came in, and I noticed Sasuke was already in, seated. I just stared at my seat, watching my path only.

My seat was about two seats behind Sasuke, which is great.

I can't see his face, he can't see mine.

I coughed a few times, and then planted my head down on my desk. ugh, this is what happens when you walk in the rain without an umbrella.

Luckily we were watching a movie in chemistry, so I slept through it and coughed like crazy. The teacher let me leave the class five minutes before the bell to get some water, so my coughing will stop.

I took this as an opportunity to leave early, before I possibly run into Sasuke. I was outside the school building when the bell went. I shivered like mad when I crossed the street. I needed to get home fast.

I continued my walking, although I was having a horrible time keeping balance, which slowled me down drastically. I eventually found myself in downtown Konoha, almost at the subway station. I was feeling light-headed and my vision was clouding up.

Ugh, I feel like _shit._ There is no other word to describe this feeling.

I ran into a few people along the way, not really paying attention to where I was going. I should have asked Shikamaru to give me a ride home.

I was waiting at an intersection for the signal to walk across. Within a minute, it finally changed and I took a step, before I felt my arm being yanked.

"Sakura."

I immediately recognized Sasuke's voice. I ripped my arm out of his grip and stepped back a few paces.

"Don't–" I never finished my sentence, as I felt my legs buckle and everything go black.

Oh Kami-sama, what is happening?

* * *

I found a familiar scent in my nose. Taking a whiff, I could easily depict is as Sasuke's. I felt a contant movement, and someone's arms around my legs. I then noticed my arms draped around someone's neck, and my forehead being spiked at with little pieces of hair.

OH KAMI-SAMA! AM I–HOW DARE HE–

When I darted my eyes open, I realized I was being given a piggyback ride.

Oh thank Kami-sama!

I didn't even need to look to see who it was. I could already tell by the smell.

"Mmm… Sasuke?" I questioned. He just 'hned.'

"What just happened?" I said as I readjusted my vision. I noticed we were walking down our neighborhood.

"You passed out."

I blinked. I passed out? All I remember was walking home, someone grabbing my arm–

…teme.

Annoyed, I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, and closed my eyes. at the current moment, I had a major headache, a sore throat and my body felt like an oven now.

"I don't feel good."

"Hn, you don't look good either."

"Shut up." I muffled into his neck. I could feel his back stiffen as I did that.

I suddenly felt a difference in elevation. I looked up and saw Sasuke heading up the pathway to my house. Half way up, Sasuke stopped at a flowerpot and lifted it up from the bottom lid, finding the house key.

Bastard knows where the spare key is!

Picking it up, he easily lowered his body to grab it, without buckling under my weight on his back.

Opening the door and walking in, he took off his shoes and began carrying me upstairs to my room. Once inside, he brought me to my bed, turned around and slid me off. I found myself sitting on the bed, exhausted and my eyes closed. Like a father or a mother would have, Sasuke took my backpack and shoes off, while I was pretty much asleep, sitting there. opening up my bed blankets, he took my shoulders and placed me down into my bed and placed the blankets overtop of me.

"Could you get me a cold cloth?" I asked. I heard him grunt and head into my bathroom, coming back with an icy cold cloth for my forehead. he placed it on my forehead and I smiled.

"Arigatou."

The last thing I heard was something along the lines of being annoying before I dozed off into slumber land.

* * *

I woke up around six, when I felt someone trying to wake me. when I opened my eyes, I saw Mikoto smiling down on me.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan? I saw Sasuke-kun carry you inside and he told me you were sick."

Mikoto's a secret stalker, I swear.

I put on my best smile. "I'm feeling a little better."

She put a hand on my forehead and felt it. "Your still really warm." She got up, grabbing my face cloth and running it under cold water. She placed it on my forehead and then rummaged through a bag she had.

"Here's some medicine for you, and I also made you some warm soup." She said pointing to my night table. I nodded and took the small capsule she was extending out to me. she gave me a glass of water and I swallowed it down.

"I called your mother and she said she'll try getting home early." I nodded. "Arigatou Mikoto-san."

She smiled down at me, stroking my cheek. "I'll let you sleep again. if you need anything, just call Sasuke or I, okay?" I nodded.

"Get better sweetie." She said standing up. I nodded and added in a small thank you, closing my eyes. I heard her pack up and leave the room. Once she left, I sighed, and then coughed a bit.

I hate being sick.

* * *

I woke up again, this time at nine when I heard my mother's voice. She had come home and was currently running a hot bath for me. She told me she had talked to Mikoto and that I should stay home tomorrow from school. I nodded, agreeing right on the spot.

And you all should know why.

I had my warm bath and went right back to bed. My mother argued with me that she'd stay home tomorrow, but I told her I could do fine on my own and that the hospital needs her now.

Eventually I won.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at eleven at the sound of rain pounding down on the roof. As I tried to get up, I noticed I felt worse then yesterday. I was completely congested, my throat felt like I ate a porcupine, and I had a humongous stomach ache. I shuffled downstairs and got myself some water, since I felt like I hadn't had a drink in years. I wasn't hungry, so I just grabbed myself some more medicine and plopped myself down on the couch in the family room, pulling a blanket over me. I turned the TV on but found nothing worth wild.

In the words of Bruce Springsteen, "57 channels and nothin' on."

Except how many channels are there now? Like 85689804650893560?

And its not like I listen to Bruce Springsteen…

I shuffled through old family things in boredom and came across a photo album. I awed at all the family pictures and the fun we used to have. The times where they were at home more then work, and we could go places.

Sigh, I miss it.

Then I came across pictures with the Uchiha's. the funniest picture I found was when Sasuke and I were about two, and …well, we were having a bath together. I can't believe our mothers put us in a bath together.

WHOA SASUKE AND I BATHED TOGETHER!

Thank Kami-sama there are bubbles, and plenty of them.. I was in the centre of the bathtub, happily playing, while Sasuke was at the far end of the tub, frowning.

Typical.

There were other ones of us, like our first time at the Konoha festival. Our mothers had dressed us up, and you could see the annoyance in Sasuke's face in the picture. Little boys and kimonos definitely don't go well with each other.

You could see the transformation from our young state to our older years. There was one picture I couldn't stop smiling at. It was of Sasuke, myself and Itachi at the beach. I believe Sasuke and I were five, and Itachi was about twelve. I was holding onto Itachi's leg, while Sasuke just stood next to Itachi, a smile on his face. Itachi was not only like a big brother to Sasuke, but to me too. Even though I can't help but compliment and drool about how Godly he is, he was always like that older brother to me.

I remember that one time when we were six and some kid across the street who was about Itachi's age was making fun of me and dumped water on me. He told me to get the pink out of my hair and made fun of my forehead. The next moment, when I was balling my eyes out, Itachi was there, punching the snot out of the runt.

From that moment on, I considered Itachi my hero. He brought me home to change and then took me out for ice cream after.

That was one of my greatest memories.

Itachi was great at everything and everyone seemed to love him. Sasuke always aspired to be like him, so when the time came that Itachi got disowned from the family, Sasuke became more cold. I'm not entirely sure why he got disowned from the family, since I was too young to really understand, but it was a big blow to everyone. my parents even felt saddened by his departure. He used to babysit me and take care of me when my parents couldn't. He was like part of my family.

I sighed. I traced Itachi's face with my fingers. How I missed him. I wish the time I had with him in Spain lasted longer.

I then looked at the small kid beside him and an actual smile consumed my face. Sasuke… I don't know how much more my heart can take. No matter how hard I try to stay away from him, we're pulled back together.

_Sakura, stop thinking of Sasuke! Close the book now!_ I did so, shutting the book with a large thud. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts of Sasuke out of my mind.

My cell phone was going off on the coffee table. I stopped my head shaking and grabbed it. Noticing that the caller I.D was Naruto, I picked up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. Seriously, he has a built in sound system in him that just amplifies everything that comes out of his mouth by ten thousand percent.

"Could you be any louder Naruto?" I said switching ears, putting my other finger in my ear, trying to restore the sound distribution.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, how are you feeling? Teme says your sick!"

"Yeah, –coughcough–"

"Oh, well then I'll drop by and make you dinner tonight! Did you know there's a new kind of ramen now? It's–"  
"It's not necessary Narut–"

"Oh yeah, since it's the end of term we have the school festival coming up! You're in Ino's homeroom right? You guys are doing a dango house!"

First off, A.D.D much? Secondly, A DANGO HOUSE? Who was the genius who thought this idea! Ino will surely be getting a call from me later.

"Oh yeah! Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and I are all going to the Konoha festival together during the summer! You should come too!"

I smiled. "Sure I'll go!"

I could hear Naruto laugh. "Awesome! Since I'm going with Hinata as my date, and Ino and Shikamaru are going together, you and the teme should go together! Hey teme! You and Sakura-chan should–ITAI! What the hell teme! You–" suddenly, the phone went dead.

"Mooshi Mooshi? Naruto?"

I closed my phone in confusion. Well that was weird.

The Konoha festival with Sasuke eh? …NEVER.

When our families went together once, he tripped me into the fish fountain right in the middle of the whole festival. Do you have ANY idea how embarrassing that was!

I growled. I REFUSE to go with Sasuke.

* * *

Around five, I woke up from my slumber when I heard my doorbell ringing madly.

"Sakura-chan, wake up!" I could hear Naruto yell. I trotted out of bed, checked my image in the mirror–trying to look somewhat decent–put on my pink housecoat and slippers and went downstairs. I unlocked the door and found Naruto arguing with Sasuke at my door.

Naruto stopped and then looked at me. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

I sniffled, "hey." I said less then enthusiastic. He and Sasuke had grocery bags in their hands.

"I brought the teme too! we'll have dinner together like the old times!"

I put on a small smile. I did like the idea of having dinner like we used to, but with Sasuke around, I wasn't too thrilled.

I walked towards the kitchen, down the main hallway, Sasuke behind me. The idea of him staring at me had been crossing my mind the whole time.

Once in the kitchen, I sat on a chair at the table, while Naruto went around to the counter and began unloading the bags. Sasuke leaned against the wall, next to me.

I still felt like he was watching me.

"So for dinner, we shall have–"

"Are you really going to give ramen to a sick person?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke appalled.

"Of course! Don't you think it's a great meal Sakura-chan?" Naruto said putting me on the spot. My eyes widened.

"Well…" I looked from Sasuke to Naruto, Sasuke looking all serious, Naruto smiling at me.

"Ramen doesn't have a lot of minerals and vitamins, and I'm lacking those right now…" I said, hoping Naruto doesn't feel hurt by my words.

Naruto blinked his eyes at me. "Is that true about ramen?" he said picking up the box, reading the nutrition's table. I nodded. Naruto shrugged and put the box down. "Oh, well then ramen wouldn't be a good idea for you." Naruto rummaged through the bags. "it doesn't look like I can cook much else with this."

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Shut up teme!"

I got up and walked over to all the food Naruto unloaded. Most of it was ramen, although some other things could be made. "You can make Miso soup from some of this stuff."

Naruto scratched his head, "I'm not really sure how to make Miso soup."

Sasuke scoffed, which made Naruto turn to him, "Yeah, and I'm sure you can make some Sasuke-teme!"

"It's not rocket science idiot."

"Then go ahead, make some teme!"

Sasuke walked over next to me at the counter and told me to go sit down. I nodded and went to take my seat. As Sasuke went to get a pot, he shoved past Naruto, who fumed. I laughed at Naruto's disgruntled face. Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to me at my laughing, a smile on Naruto's face. "At least I can make Sakura-chan smile!" he said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned back to his cooking.

Naruto wanted nothing to do with the miso Sasuke was making, so he threw some instant ramen in the microwave. He then came and sat down beside me once it was done in the microwave and told me what happened at school and such. I didn't speak much since my throat still hurt like mad, so I nodded every once in awhile.

A small bowl was placed down in front of me. I looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Arigatou…" I said in a low voice. I picked up the spoon, said the usual 'itadakimasu' and took a spoonful.

Hopefully its not poisoned!

I put a spoonful in my mouth, Naruto leaning in, watching my facial expression, while Sasuke sat down across from me, arms folded, looking like he wasn't really paying attention.

I sat there, tasting it. my face lit up. "Its good!" Naruto almost fell of his chair. "Whaa! The teme can make good food!" Naruto took his spoon and took a spoonful of my soup, which I wanted to swat his hand from. This is my _delicious_ soup!

Naruto put the spoon in his mouth, tasted it for a second, and then looked dazed. "Wow, it is good." He then got up, got himself another bowl and began pouring himself some soup from the pot on the oven. I took another spoonful in my mouth and got giddy. I hadn't had really good Miso in awhile. With my really giddy look, I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me, a weird look on his face. I looked down and blushed. "It's really good…"

Naruto came back and plopped himself down, eating both ramen and miso soup. Seriously, this boy is going to die from clogged arteries.

Naruto talked about the school festival and how classes stopped in preparation for it the festival was on Saturday, so there wasn't much time left.

"What's your homeroom doing?" I asked Naruto. he grinned. "We're in charge of the main stage! Comedy, acting, dancing, music and much more! Sasuke's gunna play some songs too!" I looked at Sasuke in bewilderment. "Eh?"

Sasuke kept his stoic expression as usual. "Hn."

Naruto continued on, talking about how he was going to do a comedy act with Kiba, and other stuff. I wasn't paying to much attention, since I was only thinking about Sasuke performing. He must be really into his music.

_Sakura, snap out of it! don't pay attention to Sasuke!_

Ugh.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head and turned to him, "what?"

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'm still feeling congested."

"Oh well hopefully your better by tomorrow. The festival stuff really begins to start, so I'm sure you don't wanna miss it."

I nodded and took a sip of my green tea. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall, "I need to get going. Iruka-sensei will probably be checking on me." he said gathering his bags. Naruto used to live in a foster home with Iruka-sensei back in the day, but now that he's sixteen, he's allowed to live out on his own, although Iruka-sensei checks on him frequently.

I nodded and got up, walking to the door with Naruto, Sasuke following behind. Hopefully Sasuke leaves too.

Naruto waved as he began down the street, myself waving back. I could still feel Sasuke's presence behind me. Once Naruto was out of sight, I turned around and Sasuke leaning against the porch walls. I looked down at the ground avoiding his eyes.

"Are you…"

"I need to get my bag." He said heading back in. I slowly followed behind, keeping my distance.

To be honest, this avoiding Sasuke thing isn't working out. We're just around each other too much… and well… I want to talk to him like normal, but I have to resist.

It's making things harder for me.

Thinking back to when I talked with Tenten, she did make it seem like Sasuke was drunk during that night. That kiss he gave me was the only thing that was making me want to avoid him…maybe he doesn't remember.

I needed to know before it kills me.

"Sasuke, about Saturday night…" I began walking into the kitchen, were Sasuke was grabbing his bag. He turned to me, waiting for me to continue.

"Do you by chance, remember what happened when we got home?"

Sasuke looked at the ground, searching in his mind for something. "No."

He was drunk. He didn't remember it.

I nodded, somewhat disappointed. "Oh, I see. Never mind then."

He raised a brow, "…Did I …"

"No, never mind! It wasn't…anything important." I said, turning around. I proceeded to walk down the hall, towards the door. Sasuke followed behind, hands in his pocket. I opened the door for him and moved to the side.

"Goodnight." I said, waiting for him to leave. He stared at me for a moment, (I, avoiding his eyes) and then treaded out the door. I watched him leave, till he was halfway across the lawn. At that moment, I closed the door. I held my hand on the door handle, looking down at the ground.

I've been avoiding Sasuke for nothing… well nothing that would matter to him. He didn't remember anything.

Oh Kami-sama, why does my heart feel like someone stepped on it?

* * *

_Merci for reading. _

**_NARUTO LIVE-ACTION CAST.._ **is still in the works. xD so far, this is it.

* **_Bolditalic_** seals the deal. Naruto is the only one I'm positive about using.  
* _italic _(Pondering and leaning towards)  
**NOTE:** for Sakura, there is no way we're going to find someone with pink hair xD .. so aim for personality or something.

**THE CAST:**  
Uzumaki Naruto - **_Ikuta Toma_** (Hana Kimi Days)  
Uchiha Sasuke - Yamashita Tomohisa _(_Kurosagi days_)/_Oguri Shun (Hana Kimi days) (still can't decide)  
Haruno Sakura - _Inoue Mao_/Horikita Maki/Ayase Haruka (with short hair)  
Yamanaka Ino - _Toda Erika_ (Possibly, yet not concrete.)  
Nara Shikamaru - ?  
Hyuuga Hinata - ? suggested Horikita Maki. still thinking.  
Hyuuga Neji - ?  
Tenten - ?  
Kiba - ?  
Sai (**_If I do a sequel _**which I am planning on, then I need him) - Nishikido Ryo (possibly. he could play Sasuke too, you never know xD)  
Karin - ? (Why not? xD)  
Sugiestu -?  
Kakashi - ?(again, why not?)

_Any help is appreciated :D **I want to make a trailer for this, with actual footage, that will go on youtube. Please help :D**_

Alright, I've babbled enough. Hope this chapter wasn't a waste xD

Have a_Ultimate__Great Hero Special Ultra Super Megatron Action Spectacle Suspense Thriller Road Movie Love Romance Adventure Real New Wave Fantasy Odyssey fantastic_** _EASTER!_**

**HAHAHA!**

**_Shelly (:_**


	8. Chapter Eight: That Damn Festival!

_**Pardon me and my long due update.**_ _I ran out of time to write due to school and only recently have I been writing. I'm very much behind in my writing so next update may not happen until the end of summer. more explanations at the bottom._

**_Thank you all for helping with the Naruto live-action. I'm still tinkering with the list and i am going to review all the suggestions. _**

_Anyhow, enjoy** this chapter**, which i felt was **my favorite personally **x) its heavily focused on **Japanese school traditions.**_

* * *

So I recovered quite nicely from my sickness! It seems Sasuke's miso soup did me some justice!

Before I went to bed, I decided I would act like nothing ever happened between Sasuke and I… well that only I know of. I haven't even told Ino yet. She's just getting back on track with Shika, so I'm not going to bother her with my petty little things.

This morning I got dressed in the summer uniform, almost exactly like the regular one, except the top is short sleeved, now due to the Spring/Summer weather. I took some Advil and brought some in my school bag with me just incase. My fever's gone, but I still have a bit of a cold. I put on a Knitted long sweater hoodie with short sleeves for warmth, but left it unbuttoned.

I walked outside down my path at usual time and Sasuke walking out of his place. I took a deep breath and waved at him.

"Ohayo!" I greeted him. He stared at me, with a hint of surprise in his look. I smiled. "I'm feeling better… still a little cold."

He nodded and we began walking out of our subdivision, and into town, silently, myself tagging along behind Sasuke. As we crossed the train tracks I thought about what it would be like to go out with Sasuke. Very silent I would imagine. How could anyone get into a conversation with him? The only reason a lot of girls chase after him is because of his looks–and maybe because he's smart–but mostly for his looks.

I mean, Naruto and I really are the only ones that know another side of Sasuke… the kind that kind of talks…the side that knows how to have fun…somewhat. The side of Sasuke that's actually really, but barely likeable.

Since I wasn't paying attention to anything, I got my foot caught in a train track and tripped, falling on my face–almost–if my hands didn't break my fall.

Sasuke stopped and turned to me. He sighed. "Klutz."

I glared at him, "Shut up."

"Hn."

I getting up on my knee's, "Yeah, don't bother helping me up." I said in an annoyed voice. I got on both my legs and noticed the cut I had on my left leg. I also felt a breeze on my right elbow. Looking at it, I almost cried.

"Ah, my sweater!" there was a wonderful black mark on the arm–probably grease from the train tracks. I groaned in agony.

"Well this sucks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Buy another one."

I turned to him, angered. "I can't! Itachi bought this for me when I saw him in Spain."

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "He bought it for you?"

I glared at him in a pissed off mood. "Yeah, cause at least HE knows how to care for a woman."

Sasuke laughed half-heartedly, "You, a woman?"

I clenched my fists. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Sasuke chuckled mockingly and then turned with his back to me, hands in his pockets. I put my hands on my hips, angered. I picked up a small pebble on the track and threw it at his head.

A little extreme, but he deserves it!

Sasuke twitched as it made contract with him. I_ elegantly_ walked past him, a satisfied smile on my face.

"What the hell?" he growled. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Just be lucky it was a pebble and not my fist!"

Sasuke growled. "You…" I saw the demonic look on his face. I gulped, turned around and booked it to the subway station.

Oh Kami-sama!

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**That Damn Festival!**_

**_._**

I love school festivals. The decorations, the costumes, the themes… aaaah, its just so much fun.

Ino and I were currently painting a banner for our dango house. Ino had volunteered us as the 'head of operations' so we have to plan everything out and such. We got people to begin making decorations and plan out the goods in which we sell. We told a few girls to make costumes, some guys in the class to make advertisements and the rest of the class to decorate.

I was walking down the hall, clipboard in hand. I had gone to the supply closet to find some paints. On my way back, two girls in a grade lower then me stopped me.

"Ah, Sakura-san." One of the two said. I turned and a brunette and blonde haired girl came up to me.

"Can you help us with our designs for the fashion show? We would love your help!" the brunette asked. I looked at them with a peculiar look, considering I'm not even in the fashion club. Asking for outside help usually doesn't happen… and to be honest, I already had enough to do, managing my own class's festival project,

"Gomen, but I already have a lot to do…"

"Please Sakura-san!" they both said in unison, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

That is one thing I cannot say no to. They were both looking at me with hopeful looks.

I put on a awkward smile. "Sure!"

They both jumped, "Arigatou Sakura-san! We'll see you after school then in the art department!" they said running off.

After school? Great, not only do I have to stay to work on my class set up, but now with this fashion show thing.

I sighed. This was going to be a busy week. I turned around to head back to my class, but stopped when I saw the creature from the lagoon rear her ugly head.

"Well, isn't it Haruno-baka!"

I cringed hearing that…voice. Karin…my literal opposite.

"What do you want?"

She flipped her hair. "Nothing really… I just noticed your homeroom project. Cute…if you're in third grade!"

I clenched my fists, trying not to picture myself punching her. I'm better then this.

"A dango house is better then whatever the hell your homerooms doing!"

Karin laughed mockingly. "We're doing a host club–couples only–so don't think about getting in!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Karin, I bet you my dango house is going to better than your stupid host club!" I leaned in, acting all tough.

Karin leaned in too, accepting the challenge. "You're on!"

The two of us glared at each other and that little anger spark seemed to appear. It stopped randomly when Karin jumped up. "Sasuke-kun!" she said running past me, down the hall. I turned around and saw Karin run next to Sasuke, trying to link arms with him.

OOOOH THAT, THAT … BITCH!

I am not _jealous_. I just hate Karin.

_Are you kidding, you are COMPLETELY jealous._

Shut up inner-Sakura. just shut up!

As Sasuke shrugged her off, he continued his track down the hall, until he noticed me. He stopped for a moment, and looked at me. I just gave a smile and waved, and then walked passed him.

As I passed him, I noticed Karin glaring at me from a few feet back from Sasuke. I stuck my tongue out at her as I passed.

Oh my Hokage, this festival is going to be interesting.

* * *

"Sakura-senpai!" I heard a voice from behind me say. It was the end of the day and I was heading towards the fashion group. Behind me was a First year girl, and a third year boy.

"Ano…" the girl began; she seemed a little intimidated by me.

I'm not scary!

The guy who was a year up, (who I'm going to add now, was REALLY hot. I was holding in my drools!) began speaking. "We're from the drama club and we are putting on a musical for the festival, but we need someone to help choreograph a few dance scene. We heard you were really good and we really need help coming up with choreography." The girl bowed down to me. "Please help us!"

I stared wide-eyed. I didn't know how to turn them down. I mean, being the Head of Operations for my homeroom was one thing, and helping with the fashion club was another thing… but the drama club! I mean, I used to be a pretty good dancer… my mother enrolled me in ballet when I was young, and I grew into other forms of dance too … but to do a few dances for a musical is intense. Have you ever seen High school Musical?

"Please Sakura-san, we could really use your help!" the boy said winking at me. I looked up at him and felt like I had fallen in love all over again. He was tall, brunette, had a million dollar smile.

I tilted my head. "O-Okay." I said in a soft, dazed voice, smiling at the guy. The boy smiled at me, (which almost knocked me out. I need some water!) And thanked me. The two walked around the corner, waving at me. I waved back, in a daze.

Once they left I just realized what I did. Not only was I in charge of my homeroom's dango house and helping the fashion team, I was now choreographing a dance for a play.

I slapped my forehead. I got myself into this because my hormones took over.

I can't help it! I'm only human!

Note to self: Boys are more lethal then kryptonite.

Oh Kami-sama, I'm not even on in the drama club, nor in the fashion club. What have I gotten myself into!

* * *

"Ah, Sakura, where have you been?" Ino nagged on me as I entered the classroom. The clock on the wall read 6:30.

"Ah Gomen Ino! I've been really busy. How are things coming?" I said putting down a bag full of clothes and my school bag. Ino leaned against the teacher's desk, a paint brush in hand. "Better then expected. We'll definitely be done in time for the festival."

I sighed in relief. "That's good then." Ino nodded and looked at the clock, "we need to get the material for the costumes though. We should get going to the mall."

I arched a brow, "that's our job too?"

Ino shrugged. "Apparently."

Ugh. I now officially hate school festivals.

* * *

The next day I found myself multitasking like crazy. I was making the menu board for our dango shop and sewing clothes for the fashion show, while everyone else in class was doing school work. Even though the festival was coming up and classes were busy prepping, we still had class work to do. Homeroom teachers would teach the basic classes in the mean time. Only the Head of operations could ignore class and work on the class display.

Ino, who had been working beside me too, was now doing the class lesson. She looked over at me and gasped.

"Sakura, you're writing the wrong characters!" she said whispering, pointing to the title of my poster. I stopped sowing and looked up at it. I had written one of the kanji symbols wrong, so the word itself meant something totally different.

Meant to say: Dango, my love.

What I wrote: Dango, my fatty.

"Ah Damnit!" I said loudly as i got up from ym seat, looking down at it. The whole class turned to me, odd looks on their faces. I laughed nervously and plopped back down. Once everyone turned back to the teacher, I groaned and smashed my head into the desk.

I was completely stressed.

* * *

During my job choreographing a scene for this play, I learned something.

That hot guy from before… heh heh, yeah, well it turns out HE'S GAY.

(Not that I have anything against gays. Its just that I REALLY thought I had a chance with this guy, but because he's gay… GAW!)

I'm in total disarray now. I'm committed to this play, and it seems like I'm one of the main choreographers for this thing.

Tenten called my cell half way through the practice, asking me where I was.

Haha, apparently I had work today!

Scratch that, my shift would have ended before my school activities would have!

After drama club activites I went into the fashion club, and I could see why they needed me. Some of them were hopeless.

"No, you don't wear the scarf like that!" I told a first year. I shifted the scarf. "There."

She bowed down. "Arigatou Sakura-senpai!" I nodded and she walked off. I found myself collapsing next to a chair, tired.

I began coughing too. Ugh, still sick.

* * *

On Thursday I skipped lunch and went into the home Ec class and began making Dango.

Some airheads in the class were suppose to make the dango, but i am not trusting them with this task. I am not going to lose to Karin because our dango turned out bad and no one is buying them. _Nooo sir! _  
And I couldn't ask Ino to do this. She's already done so much when I couldn't.

I began making Mitarashi Dango first. I began boiling water on one of the stoves and pulled out my sweet rice flour. I poured the flour into the boiling water, and waited for it to turn dough. Once it did, I poured it out, and began dividing the dango into pieces, making them little round balls, and the size of an eyeball. After I did them all, I put them back into a pot of boiling hot water, and watched as they began floating to the surface. I then took them out with a slotted spoon and put them into a bowl of cold water. I pulled out skewers and put about four on each skewer, making about six skewers worth. I poured on a special kind of syrup to coat it. I took a skewer and tried one of the dango's myself.

I lit up. It actually tasted good!

Forget being a doctor! I should go to culinary school!

"Ah, Sakura-san!" a voice said from the door. I saw Anko, my old home ec teacher there.

"Ah, Anko-sensei!" I greeted her. She came in, a smile on her face. She looked at my newly made dango's with an 'interested look.'

"Whatca making?" she said coming over. I told her dango's for my class's dango house. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Really now?" she said. I nodded and began making a second batch of dough. Anko nodded.

"Well… I better get going. I will definitely be passing by your dango house during the festival!" she said smiling. I nodded and turned back to my slowly forming dough. I heard the classroom door close with a thud as Anko left. I cocked a brow and turned back around to the counter.

"Well that was–" I stopped as I noticed my newly made dango's were missing. I began searching frantically around the class, until realized what happened.

"Anko-sensei…" I said growling. That cheapskate! She stole my dango's! I should have known that with a name like Mitarashi Anko, dango's were pretty much irresistible!

I ran out the door, on a hunt for that teacher. I turned a corner and saw Anko's spiky purple hair.

"ANKO-SENSEI!" I yelled down the hall. Anko cringed and turned her head, an innocent look on her face.

"Oh Sakura-san, didn't I just see you?" she said, laughing nervously. I stomped up to her and turned her, and took the plate from her hands, only to notice that the plate of dango she took, now only had bare skewers on them. I gasped while she shrugged sheepishly.

"They we're really good kid! Anyhow I gotta run. Peace!" she said booking it down the stairs. I growled in frustration.

"Ugh, there goes a perfectly good batch!" at that moment, I remembered I was boiling another batch.

Uh Oh.

I ran as fast as I could back to the home ec room, noticing smoke coming from my pot. I ran over, turned off the stove and saw my current batch was burning. I grabbed the pot handle but then instantly dropped it to the ground.

HOLY HOKAGE, THAT POT WAS HOT!

I took my burnt hand and immediately ran it under cold water. The pain was going away, but the swelling was only beginning. I wrapped a wet cloth around my hand, hoping it would take away the pain.

I walked back to the stove and stared at my burnt dough.

That was when I cracked.

I sunk to the ground, crying. I was brunt out. I was stressed. I was at my limits. I was–

"Giving up?" I looked up and saw Sasuke, leaning against one of the home ec stations next to mine.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, wiping away tears. Sasuke looked out the window, "Ino was looking for you."

"I don't have time to go to Ino. I have to make even more dango cause Anko-sensei ate my first batch, and my second batch didn't make it past the first step! I then have to run into the fashion club to help them and the drama club to help them with a stupid dance. I just don't have enough time!"

I heard Sasuke sigh, "You really are hopeless." I then heard pots clinging. I stood up and saw Sasuke boiling water.

"What are you doi–"

"Just start boiling another pot." he said opening a box of rice flour, getting ready to pour it into his pot. I stared at Sasuke for a moment, and then smiled, wiping away a tear. My heart began to beat fast as his kind gesture to help touched me.

"Arigatou."

* * *

"FINISHED!"

I fell back against a chair as Ino declared our work done. It was finally done. All the streamers were up, the tables were set up beautifully, the decorations were done wonderfully and the dango stand was set-up.

"We did good, didn't we Ino?" I said putting my hand up. Ino gave me a high five. "Damn straight we did!"

I smirked, "We'll definitely grind Karin in the dirt with our classes display! Shannaro!"

Ino nodded in agreement. "Cheeya!"

* * *

I woke up early Saturday morning for the festival. It was required we go in uniform, and if we have to, we change there. I got into my uniform and grabbed my back pack, a bag full of clothes for the fashion show, and a bag full of containers, with dango's in them. Ino and I brought them home since we didn't want them to go bad.

My parents were home and up, my mom making breakfast, my dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. My mom had said that she was going to the festival with Mikoto. I smiled, took a piece of toast and ran out the door, telling them I'd probably see her later.

I went outside and began walking down the path. As I got on the street, I noticed Sasuke was up the street already, his guitar bag slung around his back.

"Sasuke!" I called at him, running towards him. He stopped and turned around to me.

"You going early too?" I asked, finally caught up. He nodded. "Then I guess we'll go together." I said, smiling. I began babbling along the way, talking about our display, how awesome the musicial the drama club is putting on is going to be, and how I'd hope the fashion club does well too.

Sasuke interrupted halfway, telling me how he doesn't care. I huffed, and stopped talking. I'm used to his, 'your annoying' phrases and I shouldn't be bothered by them, but sometimes they still get on my nerves.

We got on the subway and didn't talk, as usual. We got off and began walking towards the school. Halfway there, my cell phone went off. I pulled it out of my kilt pocket and saw the caller I.D was Ino's. I flipped open my phone. Before I could say anything, Ino immediately began yelling.

"SAKURA, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. Even Sasuke heard.

"What? What's the problem?"

"I can't really explain. You'll have to see for yourself! Just get here as fast as you can!"

"Ino wai–" Ino hung up before I could ask what happened. I groaned. Now would have been a good time to have Sasuke's motorcycle.

"Damnit…" I cursed under my breath. I gave my two bags, one of clothes, the other of dango to Sasuke.

"Take these. Bring them by my class once you get to school." I told him, basically putting them in his hands. He looked at me confused.

"Wh–"

"I don't even know, but I gotta get there fast!" I then turned and began running to the school like my life depended on it. I took a few short cuts, cutting through people's backyards and an alleyway that I would have NEVER taken before, but apparently, Ino needed me pronto!

I got to the school in five minutes and burst inside, running up the stairs to my class. From down the hall, I could see some of our work on the ground.

"Oh no…" I ran down the halls, almost running into a few people who were looking at our class with confused looks.

I burst in and saw what Ino had called me for.

Our whole class was in ruins. Tables were overturned, decorations pulled down, and posters ripped up. Shikamaru and Ino were in the middle of the room, unsure looks on their faces.

I sunk to my knees… all our hard work, GONE.

…SHANNARRRROOOOOOOO!

A few of our classmates were whispering about what happened. I stood up and looked around, assessing the situation. As I looked around, I noticed Karin walking down the hallway, looking through the class windows into our room, a smirk on her face.

OOOOOH, THAT LITTLE–

"Whoa, what happened here!" Naruto said, coming in with Sasuke behind him. Naruto's jaw dropped while Sasuke looked somewhat surprised.

"That's what I'd like to know. Why would someone do this?" Ino said her hands on her face.

I turned to the people who were crowding the room, all of them from my homeroom class. "If we get everyone to help, we'll definitely get it fixed in time for the mid day rush!" I said with hope. A lot of people looked at each other.

"Sorry, I have other things to do." one guy said, leaving along with a few other people. A lot of other people began saying the same thing and also began leaving, till only Ino, myself, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were left.

Naruto looked at my defeated face. I saw him clench his fists. He ran into the hallway and erupted. "You people are all the worst! You see your own classroom display ruined–all YOUR hard work ruined–and you do nothing about it! You all–!" Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Your wasting your time on them. They're all pathetic."

Naruto took deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm himself down. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I guess it can't be helped." he then walked back into the class and began putting up tables. I stared at Sasuke, bewildered.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto saw Sasuke begin to rebuild the room, and then pumped his fists, "Yosh! Lets get to work then, ne? My opening stage isn't for another hour, so I'll help here as much as possible!"

Shikamaru nodded, "I have nothing better do to."

Ino smiled, "then lets get to it!"

I smiled and nodded. I went to go put up a chair, but my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Mooshi mooshi?"

"Ah, Sakura-san! Where are you? We need you here in the fashion club now!"

"What? Now?"

"Yes! We have hair to do, make-up to apply, last minute touch-ups and–"

"But I–"

"Sakura-san, this is urgent!"

_That's urgent? Have you seen my homeroom!_

I sighed in agony. "Alright, give me five minutes!"

I shut my phone in anger. I turned to everyone.

"I gotta go do something quick. I'll see if I can find people to help, and I'll try to get back as fast as I can!" with that, I grabbed the clothing bag and booked it out of the room. Ino called for me, but I didn't have time.

I ran down the stairs outside with my clothing bag in hand, where I could see it was starting to get busy already. I ran around, looking for someone of use.

"Kiba, Lee, Chouji!" I ran up to the three, who were all currently at the now blown up moon bounce, just talking.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-san! You look youthful as always!" Lee greeted me, like he would normally. I smiled, "Can you guys help with something. Its really fun… like really fun, I swear!"

Kiba, Chouji and Lee looked at each other. "Well what is it? I don't have a lot of time till my opening stage with Naruto." Kiba said. Lee nodded, "and my karate stage is on later too!" Chouji swallowed some food in his mouth, "and I can't miss the pie eating contest later too!"

"Well hopefully you guys will be done by then! Just go to my homeroom and tell Ino I sent you. She'll tell you what to do from there! you'll even get some free dango's later!"

Immediately Chouji agreed. Lee gave me a thumbs up, "Anything for you Sakura-san!" I nodded and then ran off, back into the other side of school, where the fashion club was.

I burst through the doors and found people scrambling everywhere. Two girls in my grade came up to me with a clipboard and began firing ten different things at me.

This, is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

As I was running to the drama club, I saw Naruto and Kiba had officially started the festival day with a comedy skit, although it seemed like more of a fight to me then anything.

The crowd liked it though, and that's all that matters.

I ran into room 124, where the drama was meeting. As I entered the room, they all looked at me, confused.

"Sakura-senpai, where's your costume?" the first year girl who got me into this mess asked me. I cocked a brow.

"Costume?"

That super hot gay guy (sob) spoke up, "you're in this musical too."

My eyes widened. "No I'm not, I just helped choreograph some scenes!"

"But part of the deal was for you to have a small scene!"

This is the FIRST time I've heard this. I felt like smashing my head against the wall. I was _**specifically**_ told only choreograph, NOT act.

"You only have one line. Your just an extra."

"Well what's my line?"

"the town is under attack." The first year girl told me. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" I muttered. They all lit up and threw clothes at me to change into. The play was set back hundreds of years ago. I had a role of a regular peasent.

"Hurry Sakura-san, we're about to go on!" a girl came into the bathroom, practically tugging on my arm. she pulled me out of the bathroom and we walked outside, to the main stage. Naruto, who was off stage came up to me.

"Sakura-chan, you're in the drama club?"

Well I wouldn't say that…"

Naruto patted me on the back, "Well good luck up there! when I left your homeroom, they were almost done fixing the class up. I'm heading back up now, so I'll see you there later!"

I nodded and watched him squeeze through the crowd, upstairs. We had to wait five minutes for the 'hosts' as they like to call themselves, to introduce the play. Finally the play started, and as I looked over the script, I realized my line wasn't till half way through the play. I basically run across the stage and say my line.

Why couldn't anyone else do that!

I figured I could leave and comeback later before I say my line, but the cast wouldn't me. I sat down on a chair backstage and sulked. Cast members ran all over the place behind the stage, getting ready for their cues. After half an hour, my line was about to come up. I got to the side of the stage and watched the play intentively. Two cast members as samurai's were casually chatting in the main square. As one of them finished their line, I ran across the stage, said my one line in a manly voice, and then got off that stage. I ran down the stairs of the stage and immediately I began heading for the school so I could get up to my classes dango shop. Before I could even get to a stairwell, two girls from the fashion club came up to me.

"Sakura-san, come on! the shows about to start!" they both said linking arms with me and pulling me towards the class. I looked at them in disbelief.

"What? Why do I–"

"You're in the show too!"

I blinked, "No I'm not!"

they both stopped, looked at each other and then at me. "Please Sakura-san! We really–"

Ugh. "–fine, lets go."

* * *

The show took place in the gym where a cat walk was put into place. I wore three outfits, all three being dresses. I was the last on the catwalk, so I had to wait even longer to go upstairs.

My mother and Mikoto were in the crowd, taking pictures like mad. They would clap extra loud when I came out, which got embarrassing after awhile.

So after the show, I changed back into uniform and began for the exit of the gym, until my mother and Mikoto both came up to me with dango's in their hands.

"Sakura-chan, you were beautiful up there!" Mikoto said, praising me. My mother laughed, "as expected from my daughter! Wait till you get into your costume for your dango shop! You'll be attracting so many customers!… although they may not even need you!"

I cocked a brow, "eh?"

The two mothers laughed and I stared confused. They told me I'd understand when I got up there. Mikoto also handed me a bag which she told me to give to Sasuke. It was some clothes. Both my mother and Mikoto said they wanted to see other things at the festival, so they left. I was still unsure about what they said, so I continued my way to my homeroom. As I got to hallway where my classroom was, I saw Sasuke, standing outside the classroom, with girls surrounding him.

I don't blame them either. What Sasuke was wearing made him beautiful. He had on black pans, a white dress shirt with a black tuxedo vest and a black bow tie.

_Don't drool, don't drool, don't–_

I walked my way over, but stood on the outside due to all the girls crowding him. irriation was evident in his face, yet none of the girls seemed to notice.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" I said as I stood there. he looked over at me, as did all the girls.

Ino's head popped out from the door, a big grin on her face. "Sakura, your finally here!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Inside, I gapped.

Sasuke wasn't the only one looking beautiful, but in fact, all the guys who were helping did. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru…even Lee and Chouji. All of them were dressed and serving girls all around the room.

"Since we were so behind fixing things up, we needed something to attract customers. I had the boys dress up like this and we've been doing so well, I had to send Hinata to make more dango!"

I looked around the room, and saw every chair was taken at every table. They were all girls however.

"But they're all girls."

"Business is business Sakura. Now go get your costume on and bring in male customers!" she said handing my costume. It was like something you'd see out of Tokyo Mew Mew. Mine was pink.

I began walking out the classroom when I saw the group surrounding Sasuke had grown. He had a tray in hand, which looked like it was about to snap. I held up the bag Mikoto gave me. "Wanna switch?"

Without any hesitation, Sasuke broke through the crowd, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the nearest empty bathroom.

* * *

"Ne, Naruto, How exactly did you get Sasuke to dress up like that and become the door man? Its not something he would normally do." I inquired. I was rather curious.

Naruto chuckled, helping me on cash, "that's a secret Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, seriously, what did you say?"

"I told you Sakura-chan, I cant say. You would have to ask Sasuke."

I groaned. No matter how many times I asked him what he did, he kept telling me to ask Sasuke, and if I ask him, I most definitely won't get an answer.

I huffed and looked out the window. The festival activities were winding down and all that was left was Sasuke's performance, Lee's karate routine and the closing ceremony.

Looking down at the crowd, I spotted Sasuke walking towards the stage. I could recognize him from his outfit, which was a black and white plaid flannel shirt, black pants, and a pair of nike white high-tops.

I had finished changing before Sasuke did, so I waited for him so I could get his costume and give it back to Ino. When he came out of the bathroom in his outfit, I had to hold in my nosebleed.

Not an easy thing to do.

Girls in the crowd began to squeal as they saw Sasuke head for the stage. Naruto came beside me and grinned. "Looks like the teme's about to go on!"

As he said this, all the girls within the room charged for the window to see. Luckily I had my spot secured!

The host introduced Sasuke and every single girl began screaming their hearts out. I had to block my ears to drown out their screams.

I turned to Naruto with a questioning look. "Why is Sasuke performing? I mean I know he has talent in all, but Sasuke's just not the type to go on stage like this."

Naruto nodded. "Well his mother and I made him."

How is Naruto doing this? First getting him to attract people to my dango shop, now getting him to perform? How, how HOW! Even Mikoto is in on it!

"How?"

Naruto smirked. "It's a secret."

I felt like bashing my head on the wall.

Sasuke had an acoustic guitar in hand and sat on a stool (Which made him look more sexy then he already was).

_Sakura, get your hormones in check!_

Aha, right.

The whole school went silent as they waited for him to begin singing. I could see Mikoto and my mother in a sea of fan girls, taking countless pictures.

After a five second silence, Sasuke slowly began strumming. The tune he was strumming sounded familiar…something he had been playing for the past few nights.

Sasuke began singing and I instantly melted. I held onto the window ledge so I wouldn't fall down. I even leaned on Naruto for support, who in turn, questioned me.

I slapped myself and stood back up, watching Sasuke continue his song on stage.

_**what are you doing to me?**__  
__**I'm so into you  
and the hardest part is knowing that I'll never follow through  
you're slowly killing me  
and I wish it wasn't true  
cause I'm so into you**_

I found myself hypnotized by his voice. It was enchanting. I closed my eyes and continued listening to him play.

"Oh Karin-senpai your so lucky to have him write this song about you!"

my eyes instantly snapped open. I turned around and saw Karin walking down the hallway with three other girls who were 'admiring' her.

1. Pah, Cheya right!

2. This song, about Karin? She wishes!

"Well Sasuke-kun and I are _pretty close_."

"Really? I always thought Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san were really close."

Karin stopped instantly and whipped towards one of the girls in the group who just said that. She was a short blonde girl… I would say in first year.

"Please, don't mistake me for that baka!"

I clenched my fists. I missed the next part of their dialogue because Sasuke began hitting the high notes in the song which caught my interest, but I heard one sentence which made me snap.

"Yeah, it was me who destroyed their pathetic excuse for a dango shop. I figured that I was doing her a favor since I didn't want to see her cry when my homeroom class won our little competition."

Just hearing that one sentence, I had gotten so angry that I snapped the tray in my hands in half. Naruto seemed to hear Karin as well. I turned around about to go into the hallway, until Naruto grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, you can't stop me! She–"

"I know, I'm just telling you to nail her one good for me too!"

I smiled at the blonde, "the deed shall be done."

I flew into the hallway and came to a halt when I saw Karin a few classes ahead with those girls around her.

"Karin!"

Everyone in the halls turned to me. Karin turned to me, a smirk on her face.

"I see you got your little dango shop back up."

I smirked and cracked my knuckles and began walking towards her, "no thanks to you. You little bitch, how dare you destroy my dango house!"

Karin began backing up, until she hit the wall, saying she didn't do it. Once I was only five feet in front of her, she turned to the stairwell and began screaming. I ran after her, revenge in my eyes.

Even though Sasuke wasn't singing this song, I could hear **Shake Tramp by Mariana's Trench** playing in the background of my mind.

**( A/N: Do yourself a favor and play this song as you read this xD)**

_**Try a little more, little more, and little more.  
**__**They slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore**_

"Back off Haruno!" she yelled as I chased her outside into the festival grounds. She knocked over a bunch of people in the process which I apologized too as I continued running after her.

Over the years, I've let EVERYTHING she's done to me go. Now, I've had enough.

She cut a corner which let me get hold of her. I got hold of her long, silky black dress she was wearing for her host club and managed to rip it up to her mid thigh. Everyone in the area turned to us with shocked looks. She stopped instantly and turned to me with one of those 'oh no you didn't!' looks.

I gave her one of those 'oh yes I did!' looks.

"Your going down Haruno!" she came at me and I braced myself.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

Karin instantly grabbed for my dress while I went for the hair. We pushed at each other but got no where. We ran into a table and knocked it over, both of us falling to the ground. I got up quickly and noticed we were at a multicultural stand with a bread basket on the side. I grabbed a baguette and held it like a sword. I swung it at Karin but out of no where, (probably from the stand) she had two pot lids in hand and used them as shields. She threw the pot lids at me like Frisbees and I barely dodged them. I went to take another swing at her but she held up a crying two year old kid as her shield.

Damnit! I can't hit a kid!

After she saw my hesitation, she put the kid down and ran away. I threw the baguette away and followed after, heading into the games part of the outdoor display.

We passed by a booth with that game that has all the rubber ducks with numbers or colors on them which indicate your prize. With all my strength, I threw a rubber duck which hit Karin directly in the back of the head.

_**That one's for my dango house!**_

Karin fell to the ground from the impact. I fist pumped the air at my perfect shot.

In the next instant, Karin ran to a booth with that game where you have that water gun like thing and you have to spray at that spot on the wall and the pipe goes up indicating how much water you shot at it and your accuracy. She pulled it out and shot water at me. it hit me at first but then I hit behind some guy in senior year (who is now drenched) who was playing the game with baseballs.

I looked at the baseballs and smirked.

I held a baseball in hand in Karin stopped immediately. She looked at me with scared eyes.

"You wouldn't…"

I threw one baseball towards her, missing on purpose just so she would drop the water gun and run. She screamed and fled towards the moon bounce.

Karin crawled in and I followed suit, even though the operator kept yelling at us to get out of there.

Hell no! I'm not getting out of here until justice is served!

As Karin ran to the end of the moon bounce, I grabbed her shoulder, whipped her around and nailed her in the face.

_**SHANNARO!**_

The kids in the moon bounce screamed and jumped out, afraid of what was going to happen. Karin jumped back up and tried punching me in the face, but missed. However, she grabbed my hair and pulled me into a headlock, throwing me down on the ground.

We tumbled around in the moon bounce, clawing at each other every chance we got. I grabbed hold of Karin's hair which immediately came off. We both froze as I held a clump of hair in my hand. Looking at her, her hair was short and choppy.

Mm, extensions? How'd she get her color!

"Give that back!" Karin yelled at me, lunging for it. I threw it back at her, hitting her in the face, "you can have it back!"

I began to make a run for the exit of the moon bounce, but Karin grabbed my leg. "I'm not done with you!"

I kicked her arm off and stood up, trying not to fall over. Karin did the same and charged at me, knocking me down again. we rolled around, locking each other from hitting the other. I kneed her in the stomach and quickly stood up. I looked at her with a devilish intent and patted my elbow twice before I came down on her on my elbow.

Lucky betch moved out of the way just before I made contact!

Karin stood up and suddenly, we heard a puncture noise. Karin lifted up her foot and her heel created a large hole.

The moon bounce began caving in so we both made a run for the exit. Karin got out before me and began to run.

I wasn't about to let that bitch get away!

As I jumped out, ready to go after her, someone's arms wound around my waist, holding me back. I looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Let me go Sasuke! I'm not done with her yet!" I said trying to squirm out of his grasp. I had just noticed the crowd which had formed over during out fight.

We must have put on a good show.

Suigestu came through the crowd, holding onto Karin who was also trying to squirm out. Next thing I saw was my mother and Mikoto burst through the crowd, looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Sakura, what happened!"

Before I could reply, Karin spoke. "She came at me!"

"That's only because you ruined our dango house!"

"I didn't do it you bitch!"

I was going to rebuttal back but my mother looked at Karin with an angry look. "Excuse me, what did you just call my daughter!"

Before Karin could do anything, someone interrupted.

"What's going on here?" a loud voice yelled. Turning to the crowd, Principal Tsunade broke through the crowd.

Oh man, this couldn't be good.

As she ordered Karin and myself to her office, Kiba who was on the edge of the crowd patted me on the back, "Good job."

* * *

Can I say Tsunade was generous with my punishment?

Oh completely. I have a two day suspension for well… everything. Destroying booths, games, the moon bounce… disturbing the peace…the things that I actually committed to.

Although, I think Tsunade should have laid down a better punishment. Karin got four days.

The bitch ruined my dango house! She should have gotten till the end of term Damnit!

And sadly to add to my increasing debt, I need to pay half of the destruction costs.

Hmm, about 50,000 yen? (about 500 USD) First Sasuke's bike which I'm no where near paying off, and then this!

Gaw!

Ah well… the biggest surprise about this was how my mother took it.

"Why didn't you hit that girl harder! I was expecting you to give her a black eye! No one calls my daughter a bitch! No one messes with a Haruno! "

…I know, I never thought I'd be able to say my mom got mad at me because I didn't fight harder.

That just confused me.

My mother and Mikoto were heading home, while I stayed to help clean up and close down. both of them gave me a few bags full of take-out Chinese to eat for dinner.

Seriously, even though my mother and Mikoto make me question their intentions sometimes, they simply surprise me every time.

I walked up to my classroom and stopped just before the door. I took a deep breath and walked in, only to be met with… well, everyone. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Chouji.

"Hey…" I said kinda awkwardly, not to sure how to approach things. Everyone, who was putting things away and cleaning all turned to me.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, walking up to me, slapping me on the back, "good job out there! I was rooting for you the whole time!"

I sweat dropped. Kiba put my hand in the air and declared me as the winner. Ino gave me a high five.

"I'm proud of you girl!"

I looked around and saw everyone smiling at me. Even Sasuke looked pleased.

I was astonished. I mean, I probably just wound up on the front page of our school newspaper for fighting, and everyone's proud of me.

Oh Kami-sama, I love my friends.

Half way into cleaning, Tenten and Neji stopped by.

"Sakura, I never knew you could fight like that! Good job!" she said, patting my shoulder. Neji came up beside her and nodded.

"You saw my fight?"

"How could I miss that? I'm so proud of you!"

I sweat dropped. I just got into a fight. What's there to be proud of?

_FOR HANDING KARIN HER ASS ON A SILVER PLATTER! CHEEYAA!_

Yeah, it was a well deserved self-acclaimed win.

"You should join the wrestling team." Neji threw out there, smirking. I didn't know if he really meant it, or he was just poking fun at me.

Everyone chipped in with the clean up. I set up a small buffet table of all the food of all the food Mikoto and my mother gave me as a way of saying thanks for the help. We all sat around the class in our school uniforms, eating and talking.

It was fun. Neji and Tenten even stuck around. Ino and Tenten seemed to click really well too. Naruto couldn't get too close to Hinata due to Neji's overprotective presence. Chouji wound up eating all the food by the end of things, and also finished off all the leftover dango.

Afterwards Tenten suggested we go outside onto school grounds and play badminton. During the night, I learned Neji is the head of the athletic council so he had access to all the sporting equipment.

We pulled names from a hat to determine teams.

Lucky me, I got paired with Sasuke. this was completely accidental, I swear.

Teams were Hinata and Neji, Shikamaru and Rock Lee, Naruto and Kiba, Ino and Tenten and Sasuke and I. Chouji deemed himself the 'linesman.'

(Really, it was just an excuse not to play)

Sasuke and I first faced off against Naruto and Kiba, and I gotta say, we were a good team. We can't shop with each other, yet we can play badminton great together.

It doesn't make sense.

We were winning all our games until we faced Ino and Tenten, who were VICIOUS! Like I knew Tenten was athletic, but Ino spiked me with a birdie in the nose!

"Put that in your pipe and smoke that Sakura!" she said high-fiving Tenten. I cannot believe her!

We were there till about ten. Some people complained about getting home for things they had tomorrow, so we all left, going our own ways.

I went home with Sasuke as usual. We got on the subway in an empty cart, Sasuke sitting across from me in the cart.

I looked at Sasuke and noticed his guitar case, which made me remember his performance. That's when Karin and I got into our little scruff. Sasuke was the one who grabbed hold of me after I got out of the moon bounce.

"Hey Sasuke, did my fight with Karin...ruin your performance?"

Sasuke was silent. He had looked up at me, and then turned his gaze out the window of the subway cart. I suddenly felt guilty. Karin and I ruined his performance.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" I couldn't continue. I felt miserable. He helped fix up my classroom, even dressed up to help attract costumers, yet I ruined his time.

"Hn, it doesn't matter."

We were silent from then on. Guilt was filling me. I ruined his fifteen minutes of fame.

(but since its Sasuke, it's like a lifetime of fame)

I looked at the time on my cell. It was 10:30. I then looked at the stop indicator on the ceiling of the subway cart. We had just gotten on the subway and were almost at the next station, which was one of the busiest, most exciting parts of Konoha.

I had to make this up to him, even if he doesn't want to.

"Hey Sasuke… I'm… going to make it up to you."

He turned to me, his eyebrow raised. The voice of the conductor noted that we were arriving at the next station. Once the cart came to a stop and the doors open, I got up and used all my strength to pull Sasuke out of his seat and out of the cart.

"Sakura–"

"I'm making it up to you."

"I–"

"I don't care what you think. If I don't do this, I'll feel guilty."

As we were heading up the stairs of the station, I pretty much dragging Sasuke, I heard him sigh, "You're–"

"–annoying, yeah I know. It's nothing new Sasuke and you're just going to have to live with it." I turned to Sasuke who had a scowl on his face. I smiled and picked up the pace until we were outside into the busy streets of Konoha.

If I had realized sooner that this seemed like a date, I would have immediately backed out.

* * *

_Eh Voila! **Next chapter is full of SasuSaku fluff, but in a different way**. I'm trying to keep this as Japanese as possible and they don't just jump into relationships. they do it in a more loving, suttle way. they won't just jump into kissing and such. you'll see when I post x) but before this is chapter is up, there will be a **chapter entirely written in Sasuke's POV**. its just recaping everything through his eyes, and who knows, there may be new things in it._As for the **_NARUTO LIVE-ACTION CAST.._ **it almost done!

* **_Bolditalic_** seals the deal. Naruto is the only one I'm positive about using.  
* _italic _(Pondering and leaning towards)  
**NOTE:** for Sakura, there is no way we're going to find someone with pink hair xD .. so aim for personality or something.

**THE CAST:**  
Uzumaki Naruto - **_Ikuta Toma_** (Hana Kimi Days) suggestions still open however  
Uchiha Sasuke - _Yamashita Tomohisa_ _(_Kurosagi days_)/_Oguri Shun (Hana Kimi days)  
Haruno Sakura - _Inoue Mao_/Horikita Maki  
Yamanaka Ino - _**Toda Erika**_  
Nara Shikamaru - _**Mizushima **__**Hiro **_  
Hyuuga Hinata - Horikita Maki or _Aragaki Yui. _I like Yui, but I still can't decide. **THIS ONE IS UP TO YOU GUYS!**  
Hyuuga Neji - ?  
Tenten - _Kuroki Meisa _(Someone mentioned someone else.. a chinese actress. can't remember her name xD)  
Kiba - Akanishi Jin, Lee Minho (Korean actor who played Goo Jun Pyo in the Korean version of Boys over Flowers) **Any ideas welcomed x)**  
Sai - _**Nishikido Ryo**_  
Karin - Yamada Yu? I don't know xD Yamada looks to mature.  
Sugiestu -  
Kakashi - Takenaka Naoto **(LOL this guy is so whack!)**

**_Is anyone a good photoshopper or video maker? (As in Sony Vegas, not Windwos movie maker) Msg me if so. _**

Anyhow hoped you liked this chapter x)

**_Shelly(:_**


	9. Chapter Nine: That Damn Night!

**HEEEEEY :D long time no see? xD**

_I am sorry for the long wait. I know its been months.. but I'm not God.. I am human. It takes me time to write. Anyhow I cannot promise fast updates like the period of time I had before. **SCHOOL HAS ME STRESSED.** I'm in my last year of high school, so I'm prepping for post-secondary crap. **LET ME BREATHE.**_

_I don't think I'll be able to update till Christmas for this. _

_**ANYHOW.. **this chapter was written back last year.. and I'm not too proud of it to be honest. So many things to change, but I don't have time._

_Read, then give me your opinion._

___

* * *

_

"Sakura honey, where are you? Its getting late and Mikoto and I are having a girls night. We wanted you to join!"

"Oh, sorry Okaa-san. I'm in downtown Konoha right now."

"At this time? by yourself!" this time, it was Mikoto's voice. I'm betting I was on speaker phone.

"Oh no. I'm with… Sasuke. I felt bad for ruining his performance, so I'm trying to make it up to him."

The phone was silent for a moment, until my mother replied back, "Oh, your with Sasuke? then stay out all night if you want!"

I sweat dropped, "uh okaa-san–"

"Have a good time! if Sasuke-kun acts up, don't be afraid to call me about it!" Mikoto said. the next noise I heard was a dead phoneline.

"Chotto–mooshi mooshi?–Mikoto-san? OKAASAN?"

I sighed as I closed my phone, questioning their intensions. I put the phone back in my kilt pocket and turned back to a frowning Sasuke, leaning against a wall of a department store. He obviously looked like he didn't want to be here.

I slapped him in the arm, "Oie lighten up a little!"

He glared at me. "why are we even here?"

"You'll see!" with that, I grabbed his hand and began pulling him into the crowd of walking pedestrians. I had to pull Sasuke through the crowd since he didn't seem enthusiastic about any of this.

I didn't care. I was on a _**mission.**_

We came to an opening… a square outside the subway station–Hoshi square if you will. Hoshi square is where many street performers or people who just want to sing come to perform. Every few meters or so, there were different people putting on shows. A group of four guys were using garbage cans and can goods to make music. Another group had music going and were performing b-boy routines.

I pulled Sasuke into an open space. "Play something."

Sasuke looked at me like I just said something totally ridiculous, "No."

"Why not! Stop being shy!"

"I'm not shy."

"Then play something!"

"this is where people who can't make money annoy others."

"No! if you have talent you come here! Come on Sasuke, I ruined your crowd today, so I'm making it up to you with this crowd!" I said pointing out to people passing by, looking at him with large, pleading eyes. he stared at me, trying not to give in.

But he caved! Finally, I broke through his defenses.

"Damn woman."

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**That Damn Night!**_

.

Sasuke sat down against the wall of one of the open spots in the square. I sat across from him and watched him tune his guitar.

"You can do it Sasuke! good luck!"

"Hn, I don't need luck."

Cocky much?

"…Can I request a song?"

"Hn."

I took that as a yes.

"do you know 'Six feet under the stars' by All Time Low?"

Sasuke never responded but began plucked a few chords. After a few seconds, he actually began playing the song I just requested. I bobbed along as he played the chords.

When Sasuke began singing, I almost died. I know he has a really nice voice and all, but I'm seriously beginning to fall in love with it.

And apparently I wasn't the only one. A group of four girls came up behind me and watched him play. Two guys came about three seconds after the girls, and then soon, a crowd formed around Sasuke.

I looked around at the crowd and I heard a lot of people comment on how he was really good, or how they liked his voice and even how good looking he was.

Of course, I knew all this already.

Sasuke eyes scanned the crowd and then drifted towards me. I flashed a grin, knowing how my plan worked.

Chee, booyah.

After the second chorus of the song, those guys who were a few meters down came over with there home made instruments and began playing along with Sasuke. I stood up at this point.

Oh Kami-sama, it was amazing! Only two guys joined in while Sasuke, while the other two stood next to me. they looked around our age, if not older. The guy with the garbage cans kept in time with the original, and the guy with the tin can maracas joined in on beat.

Around the 'oh' part near the end, I joined in, as did the two guys behind me. Eventually everyone in the semi crowd joined in too.

It was completely amazing. Sasuke managed to captivate a whole crowd of people. As the song ended, a loud applause echoed through the crowd. The two guys who joined in each grabbed Sasuke's right hand with theirs, and patted him in the back like men usually do. At this, I couldn't help but feel pleased.

* * *

"Sasuke you were so good! And the way those guys came in and played along! Oh Kami-sama, it was–"

"–great? Yes I know. Its only been the ninth time you said so."

I grinned, "I can't help it! I mean I set that whole thing up, so of course I feel really happy now. did I tell you yet how amazing you were?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, while I chuckled. Sasuke had played two other songs after that, both his own.

They were amazing. The whole crowd sat down with me and watched him play, totally mesmerized.

Now we're wondering the streets of downtown Konoha. I looked across the street and noticed an arcade.

"Hey, lets go!" I said cutting across the street, since the signal said I could. Sasuke groaned and followed as I skipped across.

We walked in and I felt like a five year old again. I love these places.

I noticed an open air hockey table and smirked at Sasuke, "bet I could beat you in a game of air hockey!"

Sasuke snorted, "don't lie to yourself."

A vein popped in my forehead "then lets see who's right!"

I went over to the machine and put in some pocket change. The table turned on and we both picked up our mallets.

The puck was on my side so I started off. I hit it to Sasuke's side who hit it back to me. this went on for awhile until it was in perfect position for me.

"SHANNARO!"

_**Ding!**_

Hell yeah!

"Woohoo!" I said sticking my tongue out at Sasuke. his eye twitched in annoyance and fired the puck back at me, to which I hit it back, a little too lightly, which let Sasuke fire it back at me, making it go right into my net.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. My eyebrow twitched.

This was going to be epic.

And it was epic… for Sasuke that is. The final score was 6-2 Sasuke.

I shrunk down, feeling like such a loser. Sasuke leaned against the table, his arms folded. He had a triumphant smirk on his face. I glared, "Don't say a thing!"

I looked around at the other games, thinking of which ones I could be better at then Sasuke, "Lets race! Loser buys the other one ice cream!"

Sasuke snorted, "I don't eat ice cream."

"I know, so either way, I win."

Sasuke sighed as I grabbed his wrist, "Come on!"

* * *

We played about five games, Sasuke winning everyone of them. air hockey, racing, basketball, skeeball and whack-a-mole.

Do you know how pathetic I feel? I mean I REALLY thought I could beat him at whack-a-mole games, but the boy is simply great at everything.

The only thing I could claim victory on was DDR, since he backed out of it. he claims he doesn't dance. Pah, excuses I say!

Since I gave up on losing, I demanded we team up for some shooting game. Sasuke had this rifle while I had a hand gun. The game was one of those shoot-the-zombie things. I found myself occasionally screaming when the zombies came on screen, which caused Sasuke to tell me to calm down.

Surprisingly, we made it to the final round… however Sasuke, who had been basically winning the game for us, died on me suddenly.

"What the hell Sasuke! why'd you die!"

"Don't worry about me and just shoot!"

"AAAHHH!" with Sasuke gone, all the zombies were focused on me. I began shooting randomly in hopes of getting something, yet I kept missing. Sasuke groaned and grabbed the gun in my hands and aimed for me, while I fired.

And in the end, WE WON!

"YESS!" I yelled jumping up, noticing we had the high score. In my happiness I unconsciously hugged Sasuke for about four seconds, screaming how we won. I immediately pulled back once I noticed what I did and the annoyed look on Sasuke's face.

"Gomen…" I said pulling back. Sasuke just hned and looked the other way. Suddenly I heard Sasuke's stomach grumble.

I suppressed a laugh as he held his stomach, looking slightly embarrassed, (more annoyed then anything).

"Lets get some food, ne?" I said heading for the exit of the arcade. I grabbed Sasuke's guitar case for him and walked out, him following behind. We headed up one street looking for somewhere to eat, and came across a small okonoimiyaki place.

Wow, I have not had Okonoimiyaki in a looooonnnggg time!

We walked into the small place and were seated. The place seemed to still be busy at the time we walked in.

We were seated at a small table with a Teppan grill on it in the corner of the room. It was your typical old style Japanese place with a small table not to far off the ground, and cushions for us to sit on. we were both given the ingredients to make it, chop sticks and the metal spatula.

I began making my Okonoimiyaki, a grin on my face. I was so excited to eat some!

"Stop grinning like an idiot." Sasuke said as he began putting his dough on the Teppan.

I glared, "hey, I haven't had this stuff in ages! I can grin all I want!" I said putting my dough on. "While away around the world I began to really miss Japanese food… actually I missed a lot of things, but food was a major one."

"Hn."

I grabbed my two spatula's and was about to turn over my now formed okonoimiyaki, until Sasuke put his hand on mine.

"Its not done yet." He said pointing at my okonoimiyaki. **(A/N: it is getting really tiring writing this word out ten times.)**

Psh, Sasuke telling me how I should make my okonoimiyaki?

"I know what I'm doing!" I said swatting his hand off of mine and then began picking up my meal. As I did this, about to turn it over, it broke in half.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at the broken piece of goodness. Sasuke smirked and folded his arms. I glared up at him. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Actions speak louder then words!"

"Hn."

I watched as Sasuke turned over his okonoimiyaki with perfection. I looked at my broken okonoimiyaki, anime style tears in my eyes.

Sasuke sighed and picked up my broken pieces with his spatula. He turned them back over and let them cook for a bit, then flipped them over.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised by his actions. "Making your pathetic excuse of okonoimiyaki."

"eh, watch it Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Sasuke pulled the bowl of okonoimiyaki sauce over and began spreading it on the Japanese style pizzas. I grabbed the mayonnaise and began drizzling it on once Sasuke finished painting on the sauce.

As I did this, Sasuke sighed in a hopeless manor, "you've been away for so long that you've forgotten how to make Japanese food."

I took that offensively, "Hey! That's not true!"

But when I think about it, its one hundred percent true. I over cooked some rice one night…

But of course, Sasuke will never know that.

We both began adding our toppings on and before we knew it, they were done. I took a spoon and took a piece of my meal.

"mmm so good!" I exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me, "you get excited over nothing."

I frowned as I took another bite. Once I swallowed, I spoke, "To you it might be nothing but to me, its something."

"Its okonoimiyaki."

I shrugged, "so? Its still good."

After a few more bites, I noticed I had already finished mine. I felt like sulking since it seemed like so little. I looked over at Sasuke's okonoimiyaki and noticed that he barely touched his.

Hmm…maybe I could–

"Don't think about it."

* * *

"ah, kawaii!"

I grabbed a small cell phone charm up from a stand. It was a cherry blossom flower with a glittery emerald jewel center.

Fitting, don't you think?

After we ate, (which I paid for. Sasuke says he spending his money on his bike repairs, to which he gave me that look like I was over due with money. Pah, he'll get it when he gets it!) I didn't feel like going home, so I dragged Sasuke into the market place. It was the midnight sale, so why not?

Sasuke was leaning against the stand we were currently at, while I checked out little charms. The streets had become busy due to the midnight rush.

Seventy off, why not?

"How much?" I asked the lady at the stand. she smiled and told me about 250 yen.

I knew I had the money, but I felt… a little deserving. I know Sasuke does have money on him, but he just doesn't want to pay.

Frugal son of a–

"mmm, I don't have enough! I really wanted it too!" I pouted, saying it a little more louder then usual, trying to capture Sasuke's attention.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and he didn't move, nor did he care. He just continued looking off into the distance, hands stuffed in his pocket.

Shannaro!

"Did you say you don't have enough?" the lady asked me. I turned to her, "oh, well I–"

"–you look like a nice girl, so I could give it to you for free if you would be so kind as to go on a date with my son. He's probably your age no doubt."

…wait, what? A MOTHER, is asking me to date her SON?

"You'll love him! he's quite the looker too!" she grinned.

You know that a mother only does this when their son cannot find I date. This guy must be…well, not very attractive.

I was about to turn her down, but she turned around and went into a small building behind her stand. she began calling at someone, so I speculated it was her house.

"Shuuji!" she called up. seconds later, a boy around my age walks out.

The second he walked out, I had hearts in my eyes and Niagara falls was unleashed from my mouth. this guy was by far, one of the most GOREGOUS things I have ever seen!

Oh Kami-sama, you are by far too generous!

The guy was a good five inches taller then me, and really ripped.

I mean ripped as in his shirt would explode off if he was wearing one. Yes, he was SHIRTLESS and sporting a very flattering pair of jeans. –fangirl squeal-

Psh, move over Sasuke! Your waaaay out of your league!

He had brown hair which looked pretty messy and looked as is he has just come out of the shower, due to the dampness. He had the nicest pair of green eyes I have EVER seen in my life. They immediately grabbed my attention.

The guy came out and looked at me, a shy smile on his face, "hey…" I knew for a fact I was blushing and tried to hide it.

"H-hey…" I stuttered. Oh Kami-sama, I NEVER stutter!

His mother apologized for his half-decent look, but I told her it was fine, because he could stay like that for as long as he wants. We both stared into each others eyes and it seemed like fate. I could see us on a hill, having a picnic, the sun setting, both of us leaning in and then–

**WHOOSH!**

Suddenly I felt the wind knocked out of me as someone grab hold of my arm and pull me away into the crowd in the market. I saw 250 yen on the stand table.

the lady and her son at the stand stared at me in confusion as I was being dragged off. I looked at the person who was pulling me away and saw Sasuke.

wow, I forgot all about Sasuke for a few moments there.

"H-Hey c-chotto matte! Sasuke!" Sasuke only picked up the pace. **(Chotto Matte=Wait a moment/second)**

"I was going to go with–"

"your really annoying." He says. He then looks at me quickly and scrunches his face, "your drooling." I instantly wipe the drool off my chin.

Oh man, I was drooling like mad.

"So? Why'd you drag me off!"

Sasuke only stared foreword. "that guy is pathetic, having his mom set him up with people."

"Still, you don't have the right to–"

"Whatever."

Sasuke picked up the pace as we wound through people. I was confused by his actions. Was he jealous?

… Sasuke, jealous? …I don't think it could happen. Was I really that annoying?

Sasuke dragged me out of the market and into an area boarded by a fence. I instantly remembered the place.

"the drive-in…"

On the edge of town there is a drive-in. in freshmen year, Naruto, Sasuke and myself would come here often. Naruto had found a back way in through a loose fence plank and we'd occasionally sneak in since we had no car, we never carried much money on us and that it was impossible to make Sasuke go anywhere in public. A dark drive-in was all we could come up with.

And when I was madly in love with him, I'd go anywhere as long as he was going.

We'd be on the forest edge watching from a distance in, hiding usually in a tree. Even though we never had a radio on us, the sound from all the other cars were loud enough so we could hear.

"You wanna go here?" I asked, confused. Even though it was midnight, the midnight show was just starting.

"better then in the market." He said sneaking in through the opening first with his guitar. he held the plank up so I could get through afterwards.

As we walked to our usual spot, hidden in the darkness, I sighed, "your really odd Sasuke."

"better then being annoying."

I glared, "Your horrible."

"Your not the first to tell me."

When I think about it, I was probably one of the first to tell him that.

We reached our tree and Sasuke sat down, leaning against the tree. Unless you climbed up the tree, you never had a good view of the screens, even though they were massive.

I guess Sasuke didn't really want to watch, but I did. I wanted to know what movie it was!

I was about to climb up, until I realized what I was wearing. I was still in uniform–summer shirt and skirt.

I blushed slightly, "hey Sasuke, could you walk over there for a bit?" I said pointing out in the distance.

"Why?"

I blushed even more, although he couldn't see, "well I'm not exactly in climbing clothing…"

Sasuke looked at me and looked at my skirt. He sighed in annoyance and got up, turning his back to me.

"go."

I quickly scurried up the tree, hoping the branches were still strong and that there wasn't some kind of wild animal up here.

I got myself in a comfortable, uniform safe position which also gave me a perfect view of the first screen. The previews had just ended and I recognized the movie as the Hana Yori Dango movie.

You have no idea how much I wanted to see this too! PERFECT TIMING!

As I watched the movie, Sasuke was down at the bottom, playing his guitar here and there. I stared down at him and smiled. When I got back from my trip, would I have ever thought Sasuke and I are at a state in friendship like this?

Definitely not. My plan was to ignore him–not even look at him. I guess that's hard when your next door neighbors and your friends are all the same.

And its funny to me how he can now tolerate me. Sasuke usually doesn't interact with girls since they all worship his feet. they don't really know him.

Is that why I'm allowed in Sasuke's world? Because I know him and I don't worship the ground he walks on?

(at one point I did)

Maybe my trip wasn't really the reason for my sudden change. Maybe it was age. Now that I think about it, when I used to stalk Sasuke, I was pretty childish. Now I'm pretty grown up.

Had I…outgrown my childish crush on Sasuke? … although he surfaces in my mind quite a bit, especially as of late. I can't lie that I actually enjoy being around him. Although he's like talking to a brick wall sometimes, he's comfortable to be around, when I really need him to listen or help me with something, he falls through for me.

He's become important to me. I mean, he's always been important to me…but this time, its real. I cherish him for him, and not because he's a God who lives next door.

I looked back down at him as he put his guitar away and was now leaning against the tree, eyes closed. Was he asleep? I didn't want to ask. I turned my eyes back to the movie and watched in delight as one of my favorite dramas was now a cinematic masterpiece.

* * *

The movie was almost done when we heard something coming up the hill.

"Who's there!" a stern voice called out. Flashes of light were coming through the clearing.

We had been caught. They must have seen us from a distance. It happens every once in awhile when we come here. Last time we got caught we were taken to the police station for trespassing. Our parents were NOT happy.

Sasuke got to his feet and looked up at me.

"Hurry up!"

I grimace, "I cant get down that fast! have you seen how high up I am!"

Sasuke groaned, "then jump."

I stared at him wide eyed, "are you crazy! If I jump, I could die!"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and then sighed, "I'll catch you."

He'll catch me? from WAY up here?

"But Sasu–"

"Just do it!"

I took a deep breath. "If I die, its your fault!"

He rolled his eyes as I got myself into an easy position to jump. I closed my eyes, held onto my uniform skirt and slipped off, trying my best not to squeal.

At the point I thought I was going to hit the ground, I felt myself land in Sasuke's arms. He called my name and I opened my eyes, seeing him staring down at me.

Wow, Sasuke is so… cool!

_Haruno Sakura…you're hormones are taking over._

I just said he was cool! Geez!

Suddenly we noticed the flashes of light were getting closer. Sasuke quickly put me down, grabbed his guitar case and grabbed hold of my hand, running off into the woods.

"Hey Sasuke do you know where were going!" I asked, unsure about this. the woods at night… sound dangerous enough!

"Just shut up and run."

I glared at his back. JERK!

I could hear screams behind us, telling us to stop. Sasuke only picked up the pace, which made me almost trip over a rock.

Once we were far enough in, he stopped and looked back behind us. I put my hands on my knee's trying to catch my breath. I looked around at our surroundings, feeling beyond scared.

"Sasuke, where are we?"

Sasuke never replied, but began walking through the forest. I ran and caught up beside him.

"Hey where–"

"Relax, would you?" he snapped at me. I receded back and followed behind. I felt like a dog who just got yelled at for something they didn't do.

The walk was silent and had a very eerie feeling to it. the moon illuminated the forest making it manageable to walk through. I stayed close to Sasuke's side, slightly terrified. You know something bad always happens in those forest scenes!

As we continued walking, I could hear the sound of waves crashing up on shore. The sounds became reality as we came into an opening. We were on the opposite side of the road, which had Konoha beach on the other side.

the sky was clear, letting the moon shine brightly, yet the horizon to the east was slowly brightening up. I checked my watch–3:45.

Wow, I can't believe my mother hasn't called yet, wondering where I am. Does she really trust me with Sasuke that much? even at the least she would see if I'm tired or not.

And the funny thing was, I was mildly tired. I had been having such a good night that I wasn't that tired.

I looked out at the beach and smiled, "I've always wanted to watch the sunrise on the beach."

"the sun doesn't come up till five." Sasuke muttered. I just smiled and began skipping my way across the road.

"Well then we wait!" I said plopping myself down on the steps of the boardwalk, leading down to the sand. I turned to Sasuke who was slowly making his way across the street and smiled. "Don't you want to see the sunrise?"

Sasuke turned to the side, not making eye contact with me once he got to the boardwalk, "Not with you."

A vein popped in my forehead, "Well its not like I wanted to be here with you either!" I said turning to the side, my arms folded. I sat like this for a little while, until I turned right back to the ocean. I watched as the waves rolled up onto the beach. I closed my eyes and listened to the quiet tide roar on the beach. It was blissful. I could feel myself slowly drifting off into sleep, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

That was, until something knocked me over. It wasn't heavy either.

My eyes opened and I found I couldn't see a thing. I felt for my face and found clothing there. I pulled it off my face and noted how it was Sasuke's school blazer.

"What the hell Sasuke!" I said turning around to him, slightly annoyed. Sasuke was about 30 feet in front of me, looking out at the ocean, hands in his pocket. at this point I noticed the sky was slowly brightening. I quickly checked the time on my phone. It was 4:55.

I looked around and saw three surfers getting ready to go out boarding.

I got up and stretched, feeling slightly stiff. I looked out at the horizon and yawned. I could see the top of the sun slowly hitting the horizon line.

I fixed up my uniform quickly and walked down the steps of the boardwalk, down to where Sasuke was. I came up beside him, not saying anything. I stood there silently beside him, watching as the sun slowly peaked up.

I suddenly felt my hand brush Sasuke's. I suddenly feel my heart beating faster and my cheeks going warm, even though it was something as little as our hands brushing.

"G-Gomen."

I quickly turned to my side, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Sasuke. I felt…slightly nervous.

Wait…nervous, around Sasuke! warm cheeks, pounding heart…what's going on?

I slowly turned back around and looked back out at the ocean, as the sun had gotten higher. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked up at Sasuke. his face was illuminated by the suns rays as they came over the horizon. Now that I think about it…Sasuke really looks …beautiful.

You know…in a guy sense.

Just everything about him is so perfect!

Except for his attitude. THAT needs a real change.

I held onto the spot where my heart is on my chest. I was beating hard. I quickly turned my attention back to the rising sun before I lost my mind.

Wait…isn't this something couples do?

I stared out at the rising sun, trying to use that as a replacement for my mind full of Sasuke. although it was slowly rising, the colors in the sky were brilliant. Clouds were coming in, which the suns light reflected off of, giving a purplish pink, red and orangish tone.

I really wish I had a camera.

"Those are storm clouds." Sasuke said, staring out. They were large dark puffy clouds coming. They slowly began to cover the sun, with some rays shooting out.

Although it looked like heaven, I don't want to get caught in any storm.

"We should go then." I said yawning partly. Sasuke turned around and began heading up towards the boardwalk, myself following. Although the clouds probably wouldn't drift in for awhile, I am not waiting around to get wet.

We got back up onto the boardwalk and walked down the street, back into Konoha. It was about 5:10 and things were still quiet, although some people were up for work.

We passed by the okonoimiyaki shop we were at earlier, which was closed for obvious reasons. We also walked down the marketplace we were at. I stopped at the stand I got my keychain at and looked at the house. Maybe I should just go on a date with that guy anywa–

"Hurry up." Sasuke said half-way down the street. I stuck my tongue out and half ran to check back up with him.

We went around two blocks and finally came to the subway station. We walked in to find the station empty.

"Subway doesn't start till six." A man at the ticket booth said as he turned lights on and got things ready. We got our tickets anyway and went down to the platform, sitting down on a bench.

Next to each other.

In an empty subway station.

Alone.

_**Can I not stress this more**_?

There was silence between us, myself feeling slightly cold. The storm cell must have gotten closer as a cool draft was blowing.

Sasuke's guitar case was next to him as he sat, leaning against the wall, arms folded and eyes closed. He had on the school blazer.

I wish I had brought mine. School skirt and the short-sleeve sailor shirt are not exactly the warmest cloths.

I wanted to bring my knees up to my chest, but I didn't want my undies to be exposed.

You never know what creeper may suddenly pass by and get turned on.

Exhaustion was beginning to take over, and I found myself nodding off. I turned to Sasuke who could be asleep, or just very quiet and still.

I wasn't too sure.

I took a deep breath and slowly leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder with my eyes closed. The possibility that Sasuke might shrug me off did play out in my mind, yet it didn't play out in reality. He continued to stay still.

I have the feeling he's asleep.

I nuzzled my head into his shoulder slightly and drifted off into a small nap.

* * *

I woke up at 5:58 as the sound of people talking awoke me. I opened my eyes and found many people waiting for the subway to arrive.

"Sakura."

Hearing my name, I lifted my head off of Sasuke's shoulder and rubbed my eyes with my left hand. I turned to Sasuke who was staring at me.

"Hm?"

He was giving me a look that could have meant many things… it could have been a look of agitation…a look of embarrassment…a look of longing if I'm lucky…but it wasn't until I moved my right hand, did I realize why he gave me that look. I lifted my right arm to stretch, when I realized where it was.

Which was a little TOO close to his …well, you use your imagination.

I looked away, blushing furiously. "Gomen! I didn't mean–it just…I…" I had no words. I guess my hand just fell there when I fell asleep. I wouldn't dare look at him. I was just too embarrassed.

Just then, the subway pulled in. I wanted him to stop staring on me, so I grabbed my school bag. "lets get on before we miss it!"

I quickly ran onto the subway, embarrassed. All the seats were taken so I stood off to the side, holding onto a bar. Sasuke came on a few seconds later, holding onto the same bar I was.

We rode home in silence like usual…although I was too embarrassed to say anything if I wanted too. I didn't dare look at him–instead, I stared out the window. I swear, the closer I get to Sasuke, the more I begin to believe that I am…starting to like him again.

_As your self-control, I am suppose to stop you…but even I can't deny it. .Up. your hormones are just TOO strong._

Even my self-control has given up!

Is it really …possible? To be able to like Sasuke again? is it a good idea? … am I going to get hurt again? …is it just wishful thinking? is it–

"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice woke me out of my thoughts. Before I turned to him, I made sure my hands were in their _appropriate_ spots. Safe, I turned around and saw Sasuke on a terminal platform.

Wow, we got to our station and I didn't even notice. I was so engrossed in my thoughts.

"O-Oh Gomen." I said getting out before the doors could close. I didn't bother stopping where Sasuke was and just continued to the exit. I refused to look back at him.

We walked up the stairs of the station and got to ground level, only to be met with rain. The storm cloud that we saw earlier at the beach must have come in.

And it wasn't drizzling…it was coming down in buckets!

"Well this sucks. Now what do we do?" I said leaning against the wall of the station, staring at the rain. Suddenly I felt Sasuke grab my hand.

"We run."

Last time I ran in the rain, I was sick like crazy! I am NOT getting sick again!

And yes, he grabbed my hand this time, not my wrist.

…

OH KAMI-SAMA, he grabbed my hand!

He pulled me out into the rain and we ran down steps leading out of the station, onto the main sidewalk.

"C-Chotto Sasuke! I do not want to run in the rain! … Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!"

I noticed there was a slow movement in Sasuke's steps when I added the suffix onto his name. I didn't mean to really…it was unconscious.

We turned a corner and he pulled my under an awning in front of a shoe store. I only had a few moments to catch my breath before Sasuke pulled me out again.

I groaned in agony as the rain only began to come down harder. Even though I was clearly NOT liking the idea of running in the rain, getting wet and possibly sick AGAIN…It was…kind of fun. Running in the rain, holding Sasuke's hand.

Oh man…did I really think that?

We stopped again under a fruit stands awning. Again, I took the chance to catch my breath again. I looked up at the sky, then slowly looked over at Sasuke, whose hair was clinging to his face. He was slightly breathing heavily like me.

He slowly looked over at me, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly at how funny he looked.

He gave a small smirk and then looked back out on the street. I also looked back out at the street, watching the rain as it fell. My embarrassment from earlier washed away with the rain.

It then suddenly occurred to me Sasuke and I were still holding hands. his grasp on my hand wasn't that tight–I could pull away if I wanted too–but it was still tight enough to keep hold of my hand.

Do I…let go? Should I let go?

Do I want to let go?

…

Should I keep holding on?

I took a deep breath and squinted my eyes quickly. I had come to a decision and my heart was beating rapidly. I gripped Sasuke's hand tighter. He flinched for a second and looked down at our hands.

Before he could say or do anything, I pulled him back into the rain. I lead the way, so he couldn't see the blush look on my face.

At this point I was lucky, because the next street over was our subdivision. I pulled him till we were underneath a tree just down the road from where we lived.

I leaned against the tree, catching my breath again. The cold morning air gave me goose bumps on my arms.

"Sakura."

I turned to Sasuke who was looking out in the distance, his hair clinging to his face. He too was leaning against the tree.

"…Arigatou."

I blinked at him as he said these words. Sasuke…thankful? Did he actually have fun? I couldn't help but smile at him.

I nodded, "It was fun."

* * *

I crept inside my house, soaking wet, trying not to make too much noise. My father wasn't home, since his car wasn't in the driveway. I was unsure if my mom was home, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I quietly walked into the laundry room and got a dry towel, drying myself off. Afterwards, I walked quietly into the kitchen and saw that no one was around. I noticed a few magazines open on the table, so I went to look at them, only to cringe at the titles.

_**Planning your daughters wedding. Ten easy tips!**_

_**Wedding dresses galore!**_

_**Setting your daughter up with the perfect man – what to look for!**_

-gawk- Oh Kami-sama!

"Sakura-chan!"

I turned around and saw my mother walking to me. she instantly grabbed my cheeks, "How was your date with Sasuke-san?"

I pulled my face out of her tight cheek grasp and then choked on my words, "D-D-Date! No, it wasn't–"

"Sakura, you were out all night with him… of course it was a date! You didn't go too far on your first date did you?"

"OKAASAN!" I gasped, blushing. how could she think such things? "It was not a date!"

She winked. "Your in denial! Tell me all about it!"

I slapped my forehead. I could only wonder what Mikoto would be drilling Sasuke about.

* * *

**A/N: **If you feel like you weren't satisfied with this, I will re-write it. Personally I thought there was too much **_fromage_** in there for my own personal liking.

**So I kinda lied about not having time to write this**. In the little spare time I did have, I began brainstorming two new stories. one of them I posted, called **_Map the Soul._** That will be frequently updated, as I finished writing it for the most part, so check out what I've written for it so far. Its kinda **High School-ficish** and I know how you guys love that stuff :P Its a **Japanese-based fic.** A lot of fics (including my own) are very Westernized, which is not the real deal... so check it out of you want to see a different _cultural experience._

_The other fic is coming in the future, hopefully when I get this or **Map the Soul** done. _

So I'll shut up now. Let me know how you feel about this.

**PS: Sasuke's POV chapter is still in the works**. I'm trying WAAAY to hard to catch the Sasuke vibe xD

**Shellzonfiree**


	10. Chapter Ten: That Damn Confession!

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. this is well overdue and I know it. this story has about 5 or so more chapters, so I'll try my best to finish it all up. I have exams coming up soon, so after that, hopefully I can finish this all off. :D

_Hope everyone had a great Christmas!_

**_ALSO.._** **if there are spelling mistakes, **_please **PM **me about them. I'm in a rush right now and haven't properly looked over this chapter._ **PM **instead of reviewing about it. I pay more attention to PM's then reviews.

Anyhow, here you have it!

* * *

"Wait, how do we do this again Sakura-senpai?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. This kid is suppose to be a genius! "You plug in the values of standard form into the quadratic formula, and you will come to the two solutions on the x-axis."

"Like this?" he flashed paper in front of me with the solution, spot on perfect.

"Yup. Do it like that for all of them."

"Thank you Sakura-senpai!" he said, then sniffling. I smiled and then turned to the side, looking out the window of the library. For the past hour I have gone over almost the whole quadratic unit with Udon, and the boy still doesn't get it.

As juniors, we are obligated to take a middle school student under our wing, to help them prep for the entrance exam into the school. The school randomly selects students to be paired up with you.

And I got paired up with a kid whose name is a type of food. Every time I say his name I get hungry.

Udon's a good kid and all…he really likes to study, especially math…but the boy seriously needs to get a girlfriend.

And he needs to blow his nose badly. His boogie just dangling there is one HELL of a distraction.

…

So far, I've learned Naruto is mentored with Konohamaru, (NOT FAIR! They knew each other growing up!) And Ino and Shikamaru both have kids who are almost exactly like them. Hinata got a girl who's the total opposite of her.

I don't know who Sasuke got paired up with…it makes me _curious_ to know, since the boy makes girls faint on the spot.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost four. "Hey Udon, I think we've done enough for today. I need to get to work."

"But I have so many more questions senpai!"

"That will have to wait for tomorrow." I said packing up everything. The disappointed look on Udon's face didn't go unnoticed by me.

But I cannot change my bosses mind on when I work at the shrine.

I packed everything into my bag and threw my bag around my shoulder. Udon walked with me out into the school hallways, asking me frequent questions about EVERYTHING!

"Why do humans exist?"

"Why is gas so expensive?"

"How do magicians do their magic tricks?"

Do I look like Kami-sama? I do not know the answers to EVERYTHING! Has this kid not heard about the internet? GOOGLE?

We turned the corner to walk down the hall to my locker, when Udon ran into someone. I looked over and noticed Sasuke, with this…little girl.

…not that I feel jealous.

The girl has orangish hair, in two pigtails which stood up. She was in her middle school uniform, just like Udon was. (Grey skirt, white dress shirt, navy blue blazer)

"Ow, Udon!" the girl whined as she picked up the books she dropped. Udon continuously said sorry as he sniffled and helped pick up her books. I turned to Sasuke.

"Is she your–"

"Yes I am." She said standing up, staring straight at me. Her gaze was…harsh. I nodded slowly at her. She went up close to Sasuke's side. "My name is Moegi. I'm with _Sasuke-senpai_."

The way she said _Sasuke-senpai_ made my eye twitch. "Oh…"

She linked arms with Sasuke, which made his eye twitch in annoyance, "were going to study. Bye!" Sasuke took a quick glance at me and then was turned around by Moegi, as they rounded the corner.

I could feel my head burning up. Just who does this chick think she is! Some middle school punk trying to make a move on Sasuke?

**SHANNARO!**

(Not that I care or anything)

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**That Damn Confession!**_

.

"I can't believe our mentors are best friends Sakura-chan!"

"Oh believe me, I can."

It wasn't a surprise to me Naruto got paired with his 'mini,' Konohamaru. The kid wants to be the spitting image of Naruto.

"So how was your first day back?" Naruto asked me as he eats his ramen. I fold my arms, "Okay I guess. Everyone's treating me like a hero."

Naruto slurped up a noodle and then smiled, "And that, they should. You did something a lot of people have been wanting to do."

Konohamaru and Udon, who were silently sitting there, looked at us with peculiar looks, "What did Sakura-senpai do?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto grinned. "She fought Karin, this chick who's obsessed with the teme. It was great to see! You have no idea how great girl fights are!"

…SHANNARO!

"Itai! Sakura-chan!"

"Baka! What are you saying!"

"Gomen…Sakura-chan."

I smiled in victory as I spun around on my stool out facing the streets of Konoha, watching as people pass by. As I begin to turn back around in my seat to the table, I saw Sasuke and Moegi walking towards us. Moegi was latched onto Sasuke's arm, happily skipping, while Sasuke looked as if he was going to explode.

Moegi looked up and saw us. "Let's go join them Sasuke-kun!" she said pulling him over. I felt my eyebrow twitch. This little girl is the devil in disguise!

"Teme! …and Moegi" Naruto said with surprise as he saw the little girl. I turned around in my stool now facing my food. Naruto looked at me and raised a brow, "Sakura-chan, why is Moegi with the teme?" he said in a whisper. I continued looking forward, trying to control the annoying feeling I was getting, "your guess is as good as mine."

"Konnichiwa!" Moegi greeted happily. Udon and Konohamaru answered back happily, while Naruto and I just nodded. Naruto held a bowl out to Sasuke, "hey teme, want some? It's on me today!"

Before Sasuke could say anything, Moegi pulled him to the two open stools beside me. It looked as if Sasuke was going to sit in the stool next to me, but Moegi came up behind him and took it before he sat, "Thank you Naruto-kun! Such a nice gesture!"

Naruto blinked and muttered, "but I only meant for Sasuke…" but Moegi didn't hear it…she was too busy pestering Sasuke on what he was going to order.

A vein on my forehead popped. This child…

Sasuke ordered a spicy beef ramen, but Moegi chose against ordering. She seemed to look disgusted when Sasuke ordered beef ramen.

Maybe she doesn't like beef? Or meat for the matter? Or maybe it's the spicy part? Either way, she chose against getting free food.

As we all sat there, talking, Moegi was carefully eyeing my ramen. However I wasn't noticing as I was too busy tutoring Udon.

I was showing Udon a simple math equation in his textbook, making sure he gets it perfect. Because of my inability to monitor my ramen, I hadn't noticed it was snatched.

"Thank you Sakura-senpai!" Udon said happily. I smiled at him and began turning back to my bowl, "no worries Udon–EEEH?"

Everyone turned to me and my horrified face, as my food was gone. My incredibly large bowl of ramen was EMPTY. I had barely touched it!

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"My ramen…it's gone!" I looked around the bowl, under the bowl and even in Naruto's, Sasuke's, Konohmaru's and Udon's bowl only to see their ramen.

Although I don't care for ramen, how DARE someone touch it!

"Are you sure you just didn't eat it?" Konohamaru said as I looked around. I shook my head, "I barely touched it!"

Naruto smiled, "don't worry, I'll buy you another one!" he then proceeded to order. I shook my head, "no…its okay. Maybe I did eat it."

Naruto shrugged, "if you're sure. If you want more, just ask!"

I nodded and sat back down in my stool. When I sat back down, I noticed the buggy cheeks of one Moegi. She was eyeing my carefully and chewing secretly.

She didn't order anything…what could she be possibly eating?

I eyed her as she swallowed, only to be receiving a stingy eye from her. I looked down at her part of the counter, only to notice small pieces of noodles, spices and liquid blobs of miso.

Although they were only small bits, it added up.

My eyes grew wide and I stared hard at that kid and said in a low voice, "You ate it!"

Moegi swallowed and shrugged, not even looking at me, "not like you needed it. Eat any more and you'll turn into an even bigger hippo then you already are!"

_Oh no she didn't!_

"Excuse me?" _I will not let this kid win; I will not let this kid–_

She stuck out her tongue, "You know guys don't go after big girls like you. Just lay off the junk and you'll be getting guys in no time!" she said with a smile on her face, yet I knew the evil behind that smile.

Is she doubting my ability to get guys? Oh I'll show this–

As soon as she dismissed me, she turned to Sasuke and began inquiring about his ramen. She was sitting _too _close to Sasuke and was way too much up in his space.

_Who does this girl think she is, hitting on Sasuke!_

…_whom I only see as a friend…if that._

Anger had fully boiled within me, and if didn't want to make a scene, I had to leave NOW.

I slammed some money on the table, "I'm leaving." I said a little too bitterly. Everyone turned to me, "But Sakura-chan we–"

"I have to run Naruto. I'll catch up with you guys later."

As I turned away to walk down the streets, I didn't miss the look Sasuke was giving me. He stared at me, yet I wasn't able to determine the meaning of his gaze. Was he listening to me and Moegi? Did he not want me to leave? Did he think I deserved everything Moegi was doing to me?

Damn Sasuke.

* * *

I needed someone to lash my sudden anger on, and Ino was my best bet.

I had gone to her place so I could talk to her. Her parents were out at marriage counseling apparently. Ino said she wants them to try it and see how it goes. If nothing happens and they continue to fight, she'll let them divorce.

I walked into her room, still fuming. Ino notices this and looks at me confused, "what's got you so rattled?"

"I don't really know, but its annoying me. That…that pint-sized orange-hair-clinging-ramen stealing-devil…she…"

"Oh you mean that girl who's Sasuke-kun's mentor? What's her name? Moe…Mogi?"

"Moegi…" I gritted through my teeth. Ino snapped her fingers and pointed to me, "That's it! She's a cute kid!"

I turned slowly to Ino, glaring, "She is NOT a cute kid! She is the devil in disguise!"

Ino looked taken aback, "whoa, what did that kid do to you?"

"She–ate my ramen!"

Ino sweat dropped, "Sakura, its ramen."

"An expensive bowl of ramen at that! She just took it without asking!"

Ino just rolled her eyes, "Sakura, that can't be the reason why you came to talk to me."

"…she called me fat."

Ino stared at me for a moment, and then laughed, holding onto her stomach. "It's not funny!"

Ino began to stop laughing and had a hard time holding her laugh in, "Gomen Sakura…but you let a little kid get to you because she called you fat?"

"I don't know! Just the way she acts just annoys me to no end, sucking up to everyone…getting a little too close to people I'm around…" I sighed as I plopped down on a bean bag chair in her room. Ino watched me as I plopped down and pouted. A smirk formed on her face.

"Ahh… I think I know why you're so annoyed."

I looked up at her, "Eh?"

"Could it due with the fact that she's Sasuke's mentor?"

I froze for a moment, not knowing how to react. I was about to speak when Ino laughed, "You like Sasuke-kun now, don't you?"

I looked at her with the most absurd look, and then laughed it out loudly, "HA HA! Ino don't j-joke! I do NOT like that poor excuse of a man!"

Ino game me a sly look, "then why does Moegi bug you so much? Could it be because she is Sasuke's mentor and is constantly around him? Clinging to him no less!"

My eyebrow twitched. Ino noticed this and pointed to me, "HA! I'm right! You–" Ino was caught off by the ringing of her cell phone. She grabbed it from her side table and read the caller ID.

"Give me a second Sakura. I've been giving out love advice to first and second years and I'm making good money off of it!" she said winking at me. I cannot believe this girl, making money off of first and second years and their lack of love experience!

Why didn't I think of this!

"Mooshi Mooshi? Hika-chan? Ah Konnichwa! How are things?" Ino babbled. She got into a serious conversation with this girl, so I just grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and a pencil and started doodling, waiting. I drew really random things like stars, hearts, rainbows, flowers…you know, the usual. Then I unconsciously doodled a picture of Sasuke–that's right, of Sasuke. It was a cartoon looking picture, nothing of real magnitude. He had a scowl on his face with his eyebrows furrowed. A little speech bubble said, "Hn, you're annoying."

Once I clued in that I had drawn this, my eyes widened. I put my hands in my hair and pulled it in annoyance, fuming. I was about to scribble it out, until something in Ino's conversation with whoever caught my interest.

"Alright, then we'll do a quick quiz to see if your in love! Draw a circle every time you answer yes to a question."

I nodded to myself as I waited for her to continue, "Question one! Does your heart speed up when you see him?"

Yes, especially of lately. I draw a circle next to the little doodle of Sasuke I did.

"Question two! Do you always feel like talking back to him when he says something?"

I guess so. I nod to myself and draw another circle.

"The final question! Do you feel like you want him to understand you? If you drew three circles you definitely have feelings for him! Hope that helped Hika-chan! Ja ne!" Ino said as she ended the call. She sighed loudly and stared at her phone, "Seriously, first years are so naïve." She then turned to me, "ne Sakura, where were we–"

"AAAAAH!" I screamed in a high pitched voice. Ino ran to my side, startled. "What's wrong! Are you okay Sakura?"

It just hit me. I pointed to the sheet I had doodled on. Ino followed my hand and saw the three circles.

She stared at it for a moment, then clued in, "You did that test Sakura!" she asked. I nodded rapidly. "AHA! You do like Sasuke-kun!" she screeched, jumping around. I hit my head down on the desk.

"Why? I just spent a year getting him off my mind!" I whined in agony. Ino poked my cheek as she hovered over my back, "this is Kami-sama's way of saying you two are meant to be!"

"EEH! That's the biggest piece of shannaro I've ever heard!" I said, trying to hide my blush. Ino just laughed and clapped. "I knew this was going to happen!"

I got up and flopped onto her bed and groaned, trying to ignore my now fast beating heart as this subject had come up.

"But Ino…you know Sasuke…he probably doesn't like me in that way. I'll be lucky if he considers me a friend!"

Ino shook her head, "No, you two seem close…much closer then before. He can actually tolerate you now!"

I sweat drop. That's… ah, never mind.

"Sasuke doesn't see me like a love interest Ino. He isn't the kind of guy who will carry me bridal-style to the medical room when I fall and bruise my knee!"

Ino smirked, a sly look on her face, "oh, we'll see about that."

Oh Kami-sama, what is Ino planning?

* * *

Because Ino's an evil peer pressuring persuasive dictator, I fell into her trap.

_Good Luck Sakura! I'm rooting for you! :-D_

_-Ino_

I closed my phone as I finished reading the text Ino just sent me. I closed the phone and saw the time on my phone. I got up from the staircase and made my way outside. At the same time every morning, Sasuke and I leave at the same time. With his bike still out of commission (Which he is _patiently_ waiting for the money I am suppose to give him), taking the subway was the only option.

I walked out and began to lock up, as my parents were out for work already. As I pulled the key out of the lock, Sasuke walked out, closing the door behind him. My heart instantly began to speed up. I took a deep breath to compose myself and then smiled at him, "Ohayo!" I said cheerfully. He looked over at me and simply nodded.

We both walked down our pathways and made our way down the streets towards the subway station. I tried to start a conversation but it turned out to be an epic failure.

"So uh…nice weather we're having ne?"

"It's cloudy."

"Ha ha, how bout that? Heh…"

And more embarrassing things came after that. I felt like slapping myself in the forehead. Why am I struggling so bad to hold a conversation with Sasuke!

I pulled myself together as we entered the subway station. We both went to the little automated machines to get our tickets.

I took a deep breath as I took the first step in Ino's plan. I pulled my money out and began to count it. I knew I had the right amount, but I took away about 100 yen.

"Uwaah! I'm 100 yen short!" I said loudly so Sasuke could hear. If he helped pay for my ticket, he held some interest in me (according to Ino. she claims since its Sasuke, he would only help those in his life that matter).

I looked at Sasuke in anticipation. He had just pulled his ticket out of his machine and looked over at me. He simply shrugged, "Sucks to be you" and headed towards the turn-style to get into the station.

My jaw-dropped as I watched him walk off. I walked up to the turn-style, "Hey, you couldn't lend my 100 yen? You cheapskate!"

He continued to walk, ignoring me. I furrowed my brows in frustration. That–!–That!–Damn Neighbor!

"Excuse me!" someone said brushing past me, almost knocking me over. I looked at the back of the person who almost knocked me over and instantly glared.

_Moegi…_

She went through the turn styles, stopped and stuck out her tongue a me and ran up behind Sasuke, instantly latching onto his arm.

_I'm going to KILL that little–_

Sasuke looked annoyed and yanked his arm away, to which Moegi reattached herself too. Sasuke took a quick look back, to which I had a pleading look. I sighed downward in defeat.

"Do you need help my youthful blossom?" I heard a _sickening_ pleasant voice. Slowly turning around, I was met with large eyes with fuzzy brows.

"Rock Lee…" I seethed. He did his trademark smile, his teeth shining. "I see a damsel in distress!"

Oh shoot me please! Rock Lee has hit a whole new level of corny!

"Iie! I'm okay!" I said quickly inserting the money in the machine and yanking out my ticket. I quickly went through the turn-style and morphed into the crowd of people before Rock Lee could pursue me, although I could clearly hear him calling for me to wait.

Its not that I don't like Lee… he's a really nice guy, he really is…but he's…Rock Lee. I don't need someone making a scene every morning calling me the youthful cherry blossom of Konoha!

The subway has just pulled in and I quickly ran into a cart, not caring where Sasuke and Moegi were. I just needed to hide before Lee could find me (and partly because I was disappointed in Sasuke).

My cart, being the last one was one of the more empty carts, yet I still had to stand. I gazed out the window and frowned. Plan A failed.

And trust me; Ino's has the alphabet worth of plans.

* * *

After plan A through F failed (and yes were continuing!), we move on to plan G.

"oh look, here he comes!"

"Ino, this is so pathetic! I–"

"I don't care! Just go out there and do it!" she said pushing me foreword. For the past five minutes, I've been holding at least ten pounds of books towering three feet tall.

Think of the most cliché scene with _books_ in them, and this should make sense.

I almost dropped all the books as Ino sent me flying forward. We had been waiting for Sasuke to come down one of the side halls during break, which had a few kids in it. I began wobbling my way down the hall towards Sasuke. I couldn't see over the stack of books and in the end, they all fell down onto the ground.

With my _**superb acting**_, I sighed in annoyance and bent down to pick them all up, nice and slow. As I picked up books, I counted the number of steps it would take Sasuke to get to me.

5 more!

4

3

2

1!

I pretended not to notice Sasuke's presence as he stopped in front of me. He bent down and picked up a book.

I could hear Ino in the background squealing. Her plan (if you haven't figured it out) was to see if Sasuke would help me pick up all the books I dropped, like male lead _**always**_ does in the movies. They look in each others eyes, and BAM! Instant chemistry!

I slowly looked up at Sasuke, who was looking at the cover of the book he picked up. he turned his gaze to me.

_Instant chemistry, instant chemistry, instant–_

"Why are you reading sex for dummies?"

I froze instantly in embarrassment. "E-Eh…?" I said. Sasuke shrugged and threw the book back into the pile, and continued walking down the hall.

It took me a few seconds to turn around to him, "Hey! A-Aren't you g-going to help me!"

Again with no response, he just continued walking down the hall and turned down another hall. Ino, who was at the edge of that hall, leaned against the wall and began whistling, until Sasuke was out of sight. Once gone, Ino came up behind me. "Ah, what a cold attitude!" she said.

I slowly turned to her with a murderous intent, "Ino, what kind of books are these! Teenage pregnancy? sex for dummies? UNDERSTANDING THE MALE BODY!"

Ino scratched the back of her head, an embarrassed look on her face, "Oh…well I was thinking of setting the mood right, you know? Make Sasuke think your interested–"

**WHACK!**

"Itai!" Ino said rubbing her head.

"Ino, your not Naruto! what kind of idea is that?"

Plan G, **GRAND** Failure.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, can you help me with this question?"

"Ah, I forgot my lunch!"

"Itai! Paper cut!"

We have gone through the ENTIRE alphabet of plans and NOTHING has happened. I went hungry through lunch because Sasuke wouldn't give me any of his food, he told me I was an idiot if I didn't understand the question I asked him and he told me to stop whining about the paper cut.

Honestly, I give up. Why am I doing this anyway?

"Because we're seeing if Sasuke has an interest in you!" as quoted by Ino.

Yeah well so far, its been a _**HUGE**_ failure.

"How about this! we have you–"

"no more Ino! the English alphabet is only so long!"

"Then lets move on to the Greek alphabet! Then into Kanji, Hangul–" I tried to do the math in my head about all the plans that would use Greek, Kanji and Hangul letters and symbols, and found my head spinning, "Ino please no. that's just too much!"

Ino sighed and leaned against the fence on the rooftop. "Yeah I guess your right. I just don't get Sasuke-kun! I mean, he's helped you with everything up until now! helping you get Hinata and Naruto together, Shika and I, helped with the school festival and a lot of other things!"

I sigh as I lay down on the ground and stare up at the clouds, "He only seems to come through when it matters."

Ino nods. Suddenly her phone beeps. Pulling it out, she opens her phone and reads a text. She closed it and got up, "Gomen Sakura, I have to meet with the kid I'm mentoring with. I'll call you later tonight so we can work on this!" Ino said getting up and grabbing her bag. I wave bye to her as she disappears down the stairwell. Once gone, I sigh in agony. Now I sit here, alone on the rooftop. School had ended about an hour and a half ago. Ino and I had classroom cleaning duty today and then once we finished we went to the roof for air. Ino wanted to work more on this 'plan,' but I guess it will have to wait for another day.

I was supposed to meet up with Udon today, but he had family commitments. I got up and dusted off my uniform. I grabbed my cell phone to check the time.

Its getting pretty late… I should head home.

As I head towards the stairwell, I began playing around on my phone by scrolling down my contact list. I stopped on the third step and look at the screen when it landed on Uchiha Sasuke. My eyebrow twitches in annoyance. I shut my phone angrily and stomp down the rest of the steps, until I reach the second floor.

I walked down the hall to my last class, where my bag is. (traditionally in Japan the bags stay in the classroom) I go to my seat and grab my bag from the hook on the side of my desk. Slinging it over my shoulders, I walked out and headed towards the stairs leading to floor level. There are little people still around. Looking out the windows down the hall, I can see Moegi waiting outside.

Waiting for _"Sasuke-senpai"_ no doubt. I rolled my eyes and stomped down the hallway and to the staircase.

Seriously, that kid rattles me. her whole innocent act when really she's just the devil in disguise. That little monster is just a Sasuke fangirl and is using this chance to–

**BOOM!**

Not paying attention to what I was doing due to my annoyance, my foot suddenly gave out and I lost my balance, causing me to fall down. I fell a few steps down but managed to stop myself by grabbing the handrail. Pain ran throughout my body and immediately my eyes began to weld with tears. I've never had any bones broken so I don't know what it feels like, but the pain I was feeling made me feel like I had broken something.

"Itaaaaiiii…" I hiss as tears begin to fall. With the little energy I had, I managed to sit myself up on a step. The major pain I was feeling was in my left foot. I pulled my leg up on my right thigh and looked at the major swelling on my ankle. More tears fell from my eyes as the pain continued. I had to get to the nurses office to have this checked out. As I went to grab my bag that I dropped, a voice suddenly called out.

"Are you …okay?" I froze for a moment, trying to recognize the voice, but the voice barely registered in my brain. Suddenly I felt hope that it would be Sasuke.

_Be Sasuke, be Sasuke, Be–_

I looked up, only to be met with the red head I rarely see. "Gaara-san?" I said looking up at him. he stared down at me from the top of the stairs. I noticed him stare at my ankle as he slowly came down the stairs, to the step I was sitting on.

"Ah, I'm okay. I just slipped. I'm a little klutzy sometimes." I said quickly rubbing the tears from my eyes away, then trying to pull myself back up by using the handrail. I hopped down one step at a time, until I made it to the bottom. Gaara picked up my bag that I never picked up and followed behind me until I reached the bottom, where I did a face plant onto the ground, since I lost my balance once I got to ground level.

"Itaaaaai!" I whine as I prop myself on my elbows, and feeling the blood rush to my face in pain and in embarrassment. Not chuckling at my klutziness or sighing at my stupidity, Gaara simply grabbed my hand and helped me up. without even saying a word, he slung my right arm over his shoulder and his left arm around my waist, supporting me.

"I'll take you to the nurses office." He simply said. I was going to protest, but I was curious about the situation. I've only talked to Gaara maybe once or twice, and one time when he gave me medicine when I felt sick. By him helping towards the nurse's ward, I'm kind of…thrown off.

I had to hop slowly to make it there, and Gaara kept with my pace. He didn't give me a feeling of annoyance to hurry up or anything. I kept apologizing and he just grunted every time. otherwise, we walked in silence–myself not really knowing what to say besides sorry.

We rounded the corner into the nurse's ward and Shizune was there. She inspected my foot and luckily, I only sprained it. She wrapped it for me and gave me some ice to cool it. By the time she finished, it was 5:30.

Surprisingly, Gaara stayed with me the whole time. I thought as soon as I got to the ward, he would have left–but he didn't. I didn't know what to say to him really.

"Okay, your good to go! Just try not to put too much pressure on it for a couple of days" Shizune said. I nodded and bowed, thanking her. I turned around and Gaara opened the door for me. I thanked him as I hopped out, holding onto the wall for support. Gaara closed the door and followed again behind me.

"Thank you for helping me. You should go now… I'm okay from here!" I said with a cheerful smile, to assure him I'd be okay. Looking at him, I noticed how he shares a stoic expression as Sasuke does. his eyes were enchanting and I was suddenly captivated.

He said something, but because I was so lost in his eyes, I hadn't picked up what he said. Instead, I began to slip off the wall that I held myself up against and fell down again. This time my butt took the pain.

"Told ya." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me up gently. Even though I didn't hear what he said originally, I shrugged and continued my way to the shoe cubbies to change shoes, Gaara still following behind. I tried to pick up the pace for his sake.

Finally reaching the shoe cubbies, I went to my cubby and pulled out my white tennis shoes and put my black school shoes inside. Gaara had went to change his shoes and had come back as I just slipped on my white tennis shoes.

"Are you going to walk me all the way out?" I asked questioning. He shrugged, "Sure."

I myself shrugged and turned around, so I could head for the exit. Gaara walked in front and opened the door for me.

This guy is such a gentlemen…but a stoic one at that.

He walked beside me now as I limbed to the main gate. Sports teams were out, as were the late stragglers who were just leaving. Funny enough, Moegi was still waiting by the fence, looking at her phone.

Did Sasuke blow her off! I smiled on the inside.

Gaara kindly led me all the way to the gate. Once there, I bowed to him, "Arigatou for helping me. You really didn't have to" he just shrugged, "Where do you live?"

At first I was a little confused by my question…since it seemed pretty straight forward. "Eh?"

He nodded towards my ankle. I made an 'o' shaped mouth and swung my hand in front of my face back and forth, an embarrassed smile on my face, "Oh, not far. I can make it." I said, which was actually a lie since I have to take a subway to get to school. Gaara looked unconvinced.

"I just need to get on the subway station. No worries!" Although unsure, Gaara nodded slowly. I waved bye as I began to go my way. He hesitated for a moment to go, but went his way, which was the opposite of mine.

I turned around and watched as he walked off. I was really moved by his kindness today. I really don't know anything about him, but his actions really surprised me and touched me.

I'll have to make it up to him.

Why can't Sasuke take a page out of his book? That's how you treat a girl! If that was Sasuke instead of Gaara, he probably would have just walked off, that inconsiderate bastar–

The usual walk from the subway station is fifteen minutes but with my gimpy foot, it took almost a half hour. Along the way I stopped at a takoyaki stand and got a few takoyaki balls to go. I then hopped my way to the subway station, getting many odd stares along the way.

Getting on the subway, it was more packed then what I'm used too, since it was the evening rush. I had to deal with a perverted old man standing a little _too_ close for comfort on the subway.

Usually this never happens to me since I have Sasuke with me. without him around, I'm just another helpless high school student with a sprained ankle. Luckily though a nice Obasan cut in and scared the man off.

Once my stop came, my foot almost got caught in the door as it began to close. I slowly climbed the stairs and went through the turn-style to leave the station. As I walked out, I noticed how it got considerably dark. Reading the time on my phone, I was surprised it was only 7:30. I opened my pack of takoyaki and began eating it, feeling satisfied.

At least something was going right today.

**SMACK!**

As I walked past a konbini (Japanese convenience store) the door swung open, causing me to be hit right in the forehead, and fall straight back. my takoyaki balls fell out of my hands and rolled all around the ground.

This, is just not my day!

"Itaaaaiiii" I said rubbing my forehead as a nice goose egg began to form. Slowly propping myself up, I noticed the person who walked out of the konbini was staring right at me.

_Sasuke…_

Whoa, I feel like I have gotten hit before by Sasuke in the face with a door. déjà vu much?

Sasuke just walked out of the konbini, a bag in his hand and a popsicle in his mouth. He looked down at me and noticed my injured state.

"What happened to you?" he asked nonchalantly, nodding towards my ankle, nibbling on his popsicle. I glared up at him as I grabbed my bag.

"Nothing." I muttered as I grabbed the window ledge of the konbini and pulled my self, only to step on a takoyaki ball and slip again.

I whined in embarrassment as I fell back down on butt. My legs were sprawled all over the place.

I whined in pain again. I looked up at Sasuke annoyed, "Make yourself useful and help me up!" I yelled up at him. However his gaze was fixated on something. His gaze was on me, but lower down. I followed his eyes and noticed that my underwear was clearly showing as my school skirt has ridden up. I turned into a tomato.

"Ah, stop looking you pervert!" I said closing my legs and throwing a takoyaki ball that was next to my hand up at him. he dodged it swiftly, eyes closed, almost done his popsicle at this point. I turned around in embarrassment, holding the bottom of my skirt. The last person I wanted to see me like that was Sasuke.

_Are you sure about that Sakura? cause I mean_–

No dirty thoughts! No dirty thoughts! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!

I heard Sasuke chuckle and I'm sure a smug smirk was on his face. He took a few steps to me and grabbed my school bag. Slinging it around his shoulder, he came next to my and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. Once up I faced him, a clear blush outlined on my face.

"Lets go." He said, turning to walk at a slow pace. Although I was surprised by his actions, I simply nodded and followed his lead, limping behind.

We walked in silence most of the time, Sasuke keeping a few paces ahead of me. it was getting dark and the street lights were coming on to illuminate the streets. There were barely any cars out on the street.

"Can you walk any slower?" Sasuke suddenly said, annoyed by my slow pace. I wanted to retort back, but I felt slightly hurt by his comment. He could clearly see my bandaged foot.

"Gomen." I said in a low, saddened voice. "You go ahead if you want. Don't worry about me." I said, continuing to walk at my slow pace. Sasuke stopped, but I hadn't noticed as I kept my gaze at the ground. As I got closer to him, I finally noticed he stopped. He sighed and ducked down.

"Get on." he commanded. I was a little surprised at first as a blush grew on my cheeks, but I just nodded and got onto his back. Personally I've done enough walking today and who am I to give up a free ride on Uchiha Sasuke's back?

He easily lifted me up and began walking. "Arigatou." I said in a low voice. he just grunted and we resumed our usual silence.

My heart rate was beginning to speed up. I wanted to talk, but I had no idea what to say. Because of this, I kept my mouths shut, until we got to out street.

"I can walk from here!" I said, forcing myself off of him, since he didn't let go right away. He just grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets as we walked the rest of the way.

"Sasuke-senpai!" a high pitched voice came from behind us. I immediately cringed, recognizing the voice. Sasuke sighed and didn't even bother to turn around.

We both turned around and there was Moegi, a bag in her hand, an innocent smile on her face.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun! I thought we were meeting after school…?" she said, a sad innocent look on her face. Sasuke shrugged and looked away, "I had other things to do."

Moegi nodded, a smile on her face, "Oh, well I wanted to thank you for being my mentor, so I brought a few movies to watch with you!" She came up between Sasuke and I, her back to me. I glared holes in this little punk. What a little rat she is!

Sasuke was about to say no, but Moegi turned to me grabbed onto my arm, "Sakura-_senpai_ can join also! Would you like to come too?" she asked in this fake voice.

"Uh well–"

"Fine its settled! Come on, lets go!" Moegi said pulling my towards Sasuke's place, which hurt like crazy since she was obviously pulling me too hard so my ankle would kill. I looked back at Sasuke who was glaring at Moegi, yet it looked like he was glaring at me too.

When we were far enough so that Sasuke couldn't hear, Moegi pulled me down to her level and whispered the most sinister thing I've ever heard a kid in Middle School tell me.

"Touch Sasuke-kun and you'll never leave your house again."

I'm not one to be intimidated by such a pipsqueak, put the sound of those cracking knuckles makes it seem that she could actually make Karin quiver.

* * *

Moegi purposely got the scariest movie she could find. she really did.

And she purposely put herself between Sasuke and I. Every time something scary comes up, she latches onto his arm and sticks her tongue at me. I swear if she sticks that tongue out one more time, I'm gunna rip it out–

But seriously, this movie is scary…especially for me, a person whose a big baby during scary movies.

I recently became best friends with one of Mikoto's couch pillows.

Sasuke seems impassive as usual… or he's really good at hiding his fear. But clearly he isn't good at hiding his annoyance. He has given Moegi the scariest glares I've ever seen in my life… they are possibly scarier then this movie.

Moegi popped a bag of popcorn which she's holding in her lap. Unconsciously I go to take some from the bowl, to which she pulls away and glares at me.

"its only for me and Sasuke-kun!" she hisses under her breath, only loud enough for me to hear, while sweetly offering Sasuke some. I huffed. This damn child, sticking her tongue out at me.

The absolute scariest scene came up, causing me and Moegi both to jump and scream suddenly. When Moegi jumped, the popcorn in her bowl went flying everywhere, causing a big mess.

And when I mean everywhere, I mean on me and my part of the couch. She has _impeccable _aim.

She immediately paused the movie and began apologizing like mad… It really pains me to hear her apologize to Sasuke when the popcorn pretty much only landed on me.

I sighed in annoyance and got up, limping my way to the door. "I'll go get the broom." I said, since I pretty much know where everything is. As I was about to open the door, Sasuke put his hand over mine. "I'll get it. Your legs sprained."

I just about fainted, but managed to keep it together. I nodded and Sasuke left the room. Once the door closed, I turned around to go back to the couch, only to be met by a murderous looking Moegi.

"I thought I made it clear the other day that I'm interested in Sasuke-kun, and I wanted you to stay out of the way." she said in a low voice. I was about to let it go and let her have her way, but I decided against it. I'm going to stand my ground and shut this stupid little runt up.

"Don't tell me who I can and can't be around!" I said in a strong voice. Moegi came up close to me, trying to intimidate me.

"Sasuke-senpai is mine, okay? I've warned you to stay away from him before, now if you don't start listening, things are gunna get ugly!"

"Sasuke is no ones! He doesn't belong to anyone! And who do you think you are telling me to what to do! I'm not going to be intimidated by your silly little threats!"

"Why are you getting so offensive about Sasuke-senpai?" she suddenly asked. I staggered back a second. She advanced closer to me, "I heard you were over him…but I think your still into him!"  
I choked, "Me? Like Sasuke? oh no, no no no! I–"

"Oh, you clearly do! the way you glare at me when I'm around him, they way you blush when you see him and the way you treat him… you clearly do like him!"

"Do not!"

"Do so! Just admit it already, you like Sasuke-senpai!"

"I DO NOT like Sasuke!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do SOOOO!"

"Do NOOOOOT!"

"You do SO!"

I couldn't take it anymore, "FINE! I do, okay? I like Uchiha Sasuke! I am in LOVE with Uchiha Sasuke!" as the words came out of my mouth, I could feel the regret.

Moegi giggled. "I knew it! you two would look so good together!" and with that, she plopped down on the couch. I stood there shocked for a second. I ran up in front of her and stared. "Wait, what?"

She began picking up some spilt popcorn, "you heard me. I said you two would look cute together!"

I blinked like Kirsten Stewart in Twilight. "B-But a second ago you were telling me to stay away from him!"

She winked at me, "I just wanted to make you confess."

I gapped. "what!"  
She shrugged, "I don't even like Sasuke-senpai to be honest. He's really rude…but I could tell you liked him, so I wanted to make you confess!"

My jaw dropped, "What?–wait–Who hired you!" Obviously someone is playing a cruel joke on me.

She ate a piece of popcorn that was still in the bowl, "that is highly confidential information that I cannot share with you."

I balled my fist. "you little punk–" Just then Sasuke came in back with a broom. Moegi continued her act and ran to his side. "let me help clean up!"

A vein popped on my forehead. oh Kami-sama, this child…made me admit something I've been denying for awhile.

There was no lying to myself, or anyone else about this now. I was back to where I was a year ago–in love, with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

After we finished cleaning, Moegi said she needed to go home. Sasuke went to throw out the remaining popcorn bits we found as she began pulling her shoes on.

"Sakura-senpai, gomen for everything. I just needed you to confess."

Although I was still pretty shocked and annoyed about the situation, I let it go. "Don't worry about it. just tell whoever your working for to stop fooling around with me."

Moegi began tying up her shoelace, "The person only told me to do it because you wouldn't admit it yourself." She then stood up and looked at me, "you really should confess to him. you'll feel a lot better, and by the way things look with the relationship you two have, I think it will turn out well."

I looked at her surprised, "Eh?"

Before she could reply back, Sasuke came to the door. Moegi bowed to us, thanked us, and opened the door, us following out.

"Oyasuminasai! See you around!" Moegi said as she began to walk down the road. Sasuke just stared at her retreating figure as I waved.

"Ja ne! make it home safely!"

Once she was out of sight, I turned to Sasuke, "well I'm going. Ja!" I began walking down the steps from their house over towards my house.

Suddenly, Moegi's words began ringing in my brain, _"You really should confess to him. you'll feel a lot better, and by the way things look with the relationship you two have, I think it will turn out well."_

Should… I confess? Should I lay it all out? Should I–

"Sakura." Sasuke called out at me. my heart began to beat like crazy. I slowly turned around only to see him walking up to me.

His eyes were dead set on me. the moon was shining down on the two of us, the night was calm.

_It's a prime time for some kissing!_

"You forgot your bag." He said handing it to me. Although I knew my inner self was way off to begin with, they're was hope.

"Ah, arigatou." I said taking it and slinging it around my shoulder. He nodded, "Ja."

Suddenly, I don't know what came over me…its like another alter-ego took over me. "Wait!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to me, hands in his pockets.

"When I came back to Japan, I thought things between us would be horrible. I figured we'd both hate each other and not even acknowledge one another…but since I've come back to Japan, we've gotten over some of our differences we had as children, and its been really nice to move past our bad relationship."

Sasuke was watching me attentively, like this is one of the best things he's heard all day.

"and well…because we've gotten closer, …I…I think…"

_Come on Sakura…say it! this is the perfect opportunity! Don't lose your chance! Don't–_

"I…think I've fallen in love with you again!"

Relief took over me as I finally said it. However, the look on Sasuke's face never looked so serious.

…OH KAMI-SAMA, DID I JUST SAY IT! DID I!

* * *

**Finally, **it happened! Hope it satisfies you all.

for now. xD

give me your thoughts and opinions and I'll do whatever I can to make this better.

**NOTE:** The Sasuke POV I was promising you all.. I'm going to do that at the end of the story, so I can do each important part in his POV. **I MAY BE PUTTING THIS STORY IN 3RD PERSON FOR THE REST OF THE FIC. **I have yet to decide. you guys can tell me if you'd like 3rd person, or perfer Sakura's POV. x)

Shelly, (:


	11. Chapter Eleven: That Damn Sasuke!

I'm ahead of schedule with this one. I can't believe I managed to get this done. I have NO idea when the next one will be up, but hopefully it won't be long.

one forth of you may love this chapter, but the other three forths of you will hate this, like myself. :|

**give me your input at the end, so I can make it better!**

-

-

**RECAP:**

"_and well…because we've gotten closer, …I…I think…"_

_Come on Sakura…say it! this is the perfect opportunity! Don't lose your chance! Don't–_

"_I…think I've fallen in love with you again!"_

_Relief took over me as I finally said it. However, the look on Sasuke's face never looked so serious._

…_OH KAMI-SAMA, DID I JUST SAY IT!? DID I!?_

_-_

_-_

OH I DID SAY IT!

We both just stood there as a gentle breeze blew by. Sasuke was unmoving and just stared at me.

I suddenly began to feel uneasy. Embarrassment was filing up inside of me.

At this point, I could only think of two possible outcomes from my confession.

1. Sasuke would also feel the same way.

"_I…think I've fallen in love with you again!" I spoke out. There was dead silence, the only noise being my heart's pounding. I looked down embarrassed._

_He's going to reject me, he's going to reject me, he's–_

_Suddenly I was pulled into a hug. Sasuke had pulled me into his strong arms, holding me tightly. _

"_Don't leave me again." he spoke out in a low, husky voice that let me hormones run wild. _

"_I love you." I spoke. He pulled away looked down at me, slowly leaning in, to the point where we melt in each others arms in total bliss!_

Of course, this is the least likely thing to happen.

2. Sasuke would reject me, leaving me to wallow in agony.

"_I…think I've fallen in love with you again!"_

_I looked down at the ground, embarrassed at my actions. I had hope he'd reply back, and together we'd live happily ever after._

_I was fooled._

_I heard a low chuckle coming from Sasuke. I looked up at him to see a smirk on his face, a cocky attitude around him. "Hn. Like that wasn't already obvious."_

_My jaw dropped, "EEHH!?"_

_Sasuke turned his back on me and began heading back into his house, "if you think I'll accept you this time, you have another thing coming."_

_As I hear the door close, I stood on the grass like a stone statue, a tumble weed passing in front of me._

"_Tha-That damn neighbor!!!"_

This scenario was my biggest worry, as it was most likely to happen, however, Sasuke was still standing there, in front of me, unmoving.

What do I do now? Sasuke was staring at me, unwavering I didn't now what to do next, so I thought of a way to escape.

I tore my gaze from Sasuke and looked down at the ground. "Y-You don't have to answer me right away. I'll…wait."

Sasuke looked away from me and also down at the ground. "Aa."

I suddenly stunned by his words…well… his "Aa." He didn't accept me right away, but he didn't reject me either…is he actually thinking it over…?

Now what do I do? do I just leave? Do I say anything more? DO I RUN AWAY!?

And for once in a long time, I was thankful for Mikoto to interrupt us. The Uchiha's garage door opened and out came Mikoto, garbage bags in hand. "Oh, Sasu-chan, Sakura-chan!"

Both Sasuke and I turned to her. I bowed down out as usual to be polite, but more or less to hide the blush that had appeared over this whole debacle.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked, a little bit of suspicion in her voice. I giggled nervously.

"N-Nothing! I was just about to go in actually!"

She looked somewhat disappointed. "ah, really? Well you can come in for some tea if you'd lik–"

"–N-No! …I mean, no thank you Mikoto-san. I have things to do." I said quickly, then bowing down, shaky.

" Ja Ne!" I said before I sped walked off up my steps to my door. I fidgeted with the key for a quick moment, and then slid the key in as fast as I could, before Mikoto could _**insist **_on it.

Because she WOULD have.

I waved quickly at her and Sasuke with a nervous smile, before I closed the door, locking it.

Oh Kami-sama, why did I confess? NANDE!?

Baka! You promised yourself you wouldn't fall in love with him again! and now look what you've done! your just going to end up with a broken heart again!

-

_**That Damn Neighbor!**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**That Damn Sasuke!**_

-

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

ARRRGGHH!

An inbound pillow crashed against the hello kitty clock on the other end of the room.

I groaned in agony. For the past hour I've been pitting myself and feeling pathetic.

Why did I have to say it? Nande, NANDE!?

Now I totally ruined anything between me and Sasuke that there was. He probably thinks I've gone back to my fangirl ways but considers me a friend, so he is thinking of a nice way to let me down.

Or maybe he's thinking of a sinister plan for rejection?!

Or maybe he's thinking of actually accepting my liking him and may actually be feeling the same way.

I need advice!

Or someone to complain too.

I grabbed my cell phone on my table and went through my contacts, coming across Ino's name. hitting the call button, it took Ino four rings to pick up.

"Mooshi Mooshi? Sakura?"

"Oi Ino… where are you?"

"At the drive-in with Shikamaru."

"Well ditch him and get over here!"

"B-But why?"  
I took a deep breath, "Ino, I did the deed."

I heard her gasp. "Oh no you didn't! …what deed?"

"baka! I…" I hesitated for a moment, then spoke, "I may have had a slip of the tongue and pretty much told Sasuke that I have feelings for him."

Ino gasped much louder this time, "Oh no you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"This is serious!" she stopped talking for a second and I could hear her talk to Shikamaru. I could hear him complain about things being troublesome.

I then heard her tell him that I told Sasuke I liked him, and he immediately went silent.

I hit myself in the forehead. Even Shikamaru knows I just did a major no-no.

"I'll be there in half an hour." She said. I agreed and hung up.

Ugh, I have half an hour to do what? …complain more?

I need some air. I got up from my bed and slipped on my slippers. I put my hand on the door handle, but stopped instantly. What if Sasuke was outside!?

I slid the door open quietly, and only enough so I could quickly stick my head out to look.

I slowly looked out towards his balcony, and saw no one there. I sighed in relief, yet I felt like an idiot.

This is pathetic!

I walked out and slid my door closed. I walked over to the chair on my balcony and sat down on it, gazing out at the beautifully lit up city. Looking out at the bright sky line of the Konoha, I felt nostalgic. It reminded me of that night I spent with Sasuke in downtown Konoha, just wasting time.

Sigh, I don't think I'll ever be able to do that with him again–EVER. I probably just ruined the speck of friendship we had with my slip of the tongue.

I mean, I don't think Sasuke would…go for someone like me. he's already turned me down how many times before in our childhood, so why change now? he probably thinks I'm still an obsessive fangirl and I've been deceiving him all along!

I pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my face in my arms, resting on my knees. Too many emotions were running through me.

I heard the sound of a door shutting, which alerted my senses. I looked up, first at my door, to see nothing. my next instinct was Sasuke's door.

I kept telling myself don't look, but it didn't stop me from doing so. I looked over at him and saw him looking out at the city.

"H-Hi!" I said stuttering, with a small wave, a little more excited then I intended. He nodded curtly and leaned against the banister of his balcony, a notepad in hand.

I suddenly felt really awkward. There were no words between us, although there were usually none anyway…but it felt different.

I got up and began heading to my door. "I-I'm gonna go–"

**SMACK!**

I bounced back as I ran into my glass door. I staggered back a few steps, holding my forehead.

"Itai…" I said quietly to myself, rubbing my forehead. good thing no one saw that–

…

I turned to Sasuke, who raised a brow at me.

Oh Kami-sama, I felt like crying. I smiled awkward and went back to my door, OPENED it, and then shut it, running into the bathroom. I switched on the light and stared at my reflection, and the soon-to-be goose egg on my forehead.

Aaaaaah, how embarrassing! I just ran into the door with Sasuke watching!

I pulled my hair in shrieked in embarrassment. This is so bad!

Ino, where are you!!?!?!?

-

-

When Ino came over, bringing Shikamaru with her, she found me curled up in the corner of the kitchen.

"Sakura, what are you–" as I slowly turned to her, Ino's eyes went to the big bump on my forehead, and laughed hysterically.

"Shut up Ino, it's not funny! You have no idea how embarrassed I am!" I said holding my face in my hands.

It wasn't my idea to make doors see-through! Of course I'd get mistaken on the odd chance!

From there, I explained to her and Shika what happened, and how I got this bump on my forehead.

Ino only continued to laugh, much to my dismay.

"But Sakura, it is funny!" she said with a smirk on her face. I pouted, "I don't see how its funny."

She giggled for a second and then grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Because, it shows how much you really like him."

I blushed. Ino was about to put the popcorn in her mouth, but stopped. Her eyes went wide as she turned to me, an ear-to-ear grin on her face, "Sakura…you might actually love him."

I shook my head like crazy, "N-NO! Love is too strong a word. I'm just strongly attracted to him."

Ino rolled her eyes, "call it what you want Sakura, but that's what I believe." And with that, she stuffed her mouth full. She chewed and then swallowed, "I mean, you did say you thought you were falling in LOVE with him again." she winked at me. My face went red, "I-I didn't mean it really…it just slipped out and sounded good!"

Ino was about to reply back when Shikamaru put his hand over her mouth, "let it go Ino." I beamed at Shikamaru, happy with his kindness.

"Sakura's just in denial now. Let her collect her thoughts."

Ino burst out laughing while I glared hard at Shikamaru. "You're just as bad, but in fewer and kinder words."

Shikamaru shrugged and laid back down on the couch, "I'm being serious Sakura. You just need time to relax on your own… without Ino, without me, without Sasuke. You're just being shy about it. Sasuke will answer when he's ready."

Ino nodded all knowingly, arms folded, "Shikamaru truly is a genius."

I sighed and plopped down on the couch. Love is so complicated.

-

-

It had been TWO WEEKS, and I haven't heard a thing…with today being the last day before summer break, I am becoming frustrated.

We still walk to school in the morning, silence around us. With Sasuke, it seems like whatever I said never happened. He hasn't said a word and acts no different around me.

I on the other hand, do not know how to handle this. I haven't spoken much and its killing me. And I can't just ask him if he's thought about what I said. Well, I could, but I'm already embarrassed as it is.

The bell rings as the last day of school ends. At least something is going right in my life.

I walk to my shoe cubby to change my shoes, where everyone is happily leaving talking about their plans with everyone.

"Sakura…-san?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see Gaara, the guy who helped me two weeks ago when I sprained my ankle.

I smiled and got up as I finished changing my shoes, "Ah, Gaara-kun!" I'm kind of surprised he came up to me, since I rarely ever see him around these days, "How are you?" I ask as I put my shoes in my cubby.

He shrugs and then motions to my leg, "how's your ankle?"  
I smile, "much better. Just a silly little sprain, that's all."

He nods. "Good." He then turns, "see you around." he said as he began to walk off and outside. I was about to call him back, but stopped. He doesn't seem like the social type and I don't want to overwhelm him.

"You know him?" a new voice says behind me. I'm surprised to see that it's Sasuke. I jumped back, surprised at how close he was, "Y-Yeah."

Sasuke watched Gaara as we walked off and out of the school gate. He makes a little 'Hn' sound.

"Why, do you know him or something?" I ask Sasuke. Sasuke never answered, but asked me a new question, "What was he talking to you about?"

I began to feel confused by this, but answered honestly, "he just asked me about my ankle when I sprained it two weeks back. He helped me when I sprained it, so he was just wondering how I was."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I don't trust that guy." He simply stated. I just shrugged, "I like him, and he's nice."

Sasuke just shrugged and began to head out of the school, my self trailing a bit behind. It sucks when you live next door to the person you don't really want to be around right now–partly because you're nervous, but partly because you're angry we won't give you a freakin answer!

I kept my distance until we came up towards our houses, where we saw both our fathers packing my family's van.

"What's going on?" I asked Sasuke as we both stood at the foot of my driveway. He shrugged and began heading towards our fathers, myself right behind,

"Otousan, what are you guys doing?" I asked my dad as he put bags in the trunk. He smiled, "we're going on vacation together."

My jaw dropped, "N-Nani!?"

He nodded towards the house, "go talk to your mothers. They have it all planned out."

Without hesitating, both Sasuke and I entered into my house, finding out mothers sitting at the kitchen table, happily talking,

Sasuke looked at his mother, "what's going on?"

Our mothers smiled innocently, but it looked more mischievous then you'd think. "We're going up to Hokkaido for a small vacation together!"

My family and the Uchiha's, together on VACATION?!

I don't think I can accept this.

Well, I can accept our parents having a jolly good time, but there's another problem I will not address.

"When and how long?" I asked, my mother, who was drinking her tea put it down and smiled, "we're only testing this place out, so for about 3 days, but if it's good, we'll go again before the summers done. And since your exams are done, we're leaving tomorrow, so start packing up your bags!"

T-TOMORROW!? It's far too soon! I can't possibly be away in Hokkaido with Sasuke! Well, I'm sure I'd like it, but the situation between us is far too tense.

It's completely out of the question at this point.

Wait…what if Sasuke confesses that he likes me!? This vacation could be a big hit!

But…what if he rejects me? This would make the vacation suck and I wouldn't be able to enjoy it!

Why Sakura!? Why did you have to open your big fat mouth!

I needed to quickly find an excuse for not going…maybe I could become sick…or say I need to take summer school that starts tomorrow! But that wouldn't work since I have a shift at the temple tomorrow and I haven't failed a class.

The light bulb in my head went off. I have work tomorrow!

"Okaasan, I can't go." I stated. My mother and Mikoto looked alarmed, "Nande?"

"I have work at the temple these next few days, and I don't think I can get out of it."

My mom shook her head, "That's nonsense. Call in and tell them you can't make it."

I shrugged, "well my boss isn't a push over…I mean, she hates it when I'm even a minute late, so telling her I cant make it in on such short notice may be a prob–"

"Sakura, your going." My mother firmly stated. I took a step back, surprised by her sudden seriousness.

Even Sasuke looked alarmed.

She put her hand out, "give me the phone and I'll talk to your boss. I don't even know why you're working anyway! We have enough money for you." To this, I quickly glare at Sasuke. His stupid agreement for me to pay for his bike. Luckily, I'm very close to having enough to cover the costs!

I fish out my phone from my pocket and giggle nervously as I hand it to her, the number already dialed. I'm positive I'm going to lose my job.

My mother began talking to my boss, myself PRAYING that my mother will accept the fact I have work.

And she does, to my bewilderment.

I could hear my boss's firm voice though the phone as my mother looked blankly at me, surprised by the resilience of my boss. My mother's swift negotiation skills couldn't do the trick. When my mother was about to lose her temper, I had to quickly plead for her not to do it.

Eventually she gave up and grumbled. "That lady is–! Is insufferable!" she groaned, crossing her arms. Mikoto looked sadly at me, "I guess we won't go then."

I began shaking my head and making an 'x' with my hands, "No! You all should go without me! I don't want to ruin it all for you!"

"But it won't be the same without you Sakura-chan!"

I smiled uneasily, "well, you said earlier you guys were testing it out to see how good it is. If it's great, I'll make sure I can go next time!"

Both our mothers looked at each other and sighed, "Alright," my mother began, "I trust you to stay here by yourself. Do you think you can handle it?"

I nod, "of course!"

"Alright, we'll we have more packing to do!" Mikoto says as she gets up to leave. I turn to Sasuke to see if he follows after his mother, but only to see that he already left.

What was that all about?

-

-

Around seven, I got a text message from Sasuke. It took me awhile before I could open it… after all, it could be rejection. It could be acceptance.

"_We need to talk. – Sasuke."_

I gulped. It was now or never. I could hear Sasuke strumming his guitar from outside, so I figured we'd talk out there.

I got my emotions in tack, ready to face rejection, or acceptance. I would either walk back in extremely happy, or extremely depressed. I had to make sure my emotions weren't going to do some crazy things.

I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. I made sure my hair was neat and my clothes weren't a mess. I confidently opened the door and stepped out.

Sasuke was sitting on the banister, his back to me, strumming a simple, soft tune. He wasn't strumming hard, so it was easy to overpower the noise coming from it.

"You wanted to talk?" I said to him. His strumming stopped and he got down and turned to me. He nodded; "about what you said awhile back…" he began. He leaned against the wall and looked out at his backyard, avoiding my eyes. From his simple body language, I knew this was going to end badly.

"…as much as you've changed, I still don't see you like that Sakura."

…

…

…

"Gomen."

Everything around us was still and silent. I had yet to react to his words. I didn't know how to react to his words. Do I break down crying? Do I hold it in? Do I yell at him? When I was younger, I'd cry, but I'm no longer like that. I'm stronger then that.

I had to quickly come up with something to do, before I became an emotional wreck.

So… I burst out laughing. Sasuke turned to me, confused. My laughing lasted a good five seconds before I stopped. I turned back to him, a smirk on my face, "You actually took my words seriously? I was joking, couldn't you tell?"

Sasuke just stared at me, his look turning more into a glare as time passed. I giggled again, "sorry to fool around like that. I won't do it again. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

There was a silence between us as Sasuke glared at me, his eyebrows furrowed while the smirk on my face was slowly fading.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said. I turned to my door and opened it, "well, see you later. Have fun with everyone tomorrow." I said as I went inside. Once my door closed, I slid down it, feeling my emotions take over. I couldn't help but feel depressed as tears fell from my eyes.

All my efforts wasted. My plan not to fall in love with Sasuke again failed, and I couldn't even get him to like me back.

I'm a failure.

As I whipped the tears from my eyes, I could hear Sasuke playing his guitar again, only this time much more aggressive and louder with a lot more feeling into it. From his strumming, I could feel annoyance and rage. It wasn't the soft, pretty strumming noise I heard earlier, but something much more violent.

I didn't pay too much attention to it and just went to run a bath and wallow in my sadness. As much as I believed Sasuke changed and I had a chance with him, it all failed.

I was rejected.

-

-

Everyone left early in the morning, around eight, considering how they had a long drive ahead of them. I didn't look at Sasuke once this morning as he got in the van with the fam. His presence didn't even register in my mind.

"Be safe honey." My mother said as she kissed my cheek. My dad ruffled my hair as they climbed in the van and drove off, myself waving from a distance.

Home all alone. Every kids dream at some point… but right now I didn't want to be left alone.

Especially considering it was the beginning of summer break.

Up until Sasuke dropped the bomb last night I actually considered going on the trip…I mean, Hokkaido has some amazing hot springs, and I had thought a strategy to ease the tension between us. I was just going to tell him to forget what I said and pretend it never happened– that it was just my inner fangirl from long ago popping out and I didn't mean anything I said. I would rather us still be friends, then be this awkward.

I even thought of a plan to get out of work and was about to put it into place! …but my dreams shattered.

I dragged myself to work at the temple, sulking while sweeping, cleaning and restocking charms. I put on my best façade whenever I had to interact with anyone.

Tenten however could see something was wrong.

"What's up Sakura? You seem down." she said, leaning against the counter at the information booth we were both at now. I shrugged. May as well tell her what happened, even though she won't be able to give me much advice.

So I explained how I liked this guy who I've known for a long time, and how we got closer and how I dropped the 'L' bomb on him and how he rejected me. Tenten rubbed my shoulder. "Awh Sakura. I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

I shook my head as a tear fell, "Its okay. I had my hopes to high I guess."

Tenten sighed, "You should go out back for a bit."

I turned to her, confusion on my face, "eh?"

"Go out back and cry for a bit. Release your pain. You'll feel better after." She smiled. I shook my head, "but my shift–"

"Don't worry. If Chiyo-sama comes looking for you, I'll cover for you. Just go release yourself. Don't take too long though." She winked. I slowly nodded and left the building, walking down one of the paths into the forest surrounding the shrine. The shrine had a beautiful forest all around it, with paths spread all around with beautiful gardens and area's of worship.

After going far enough in, where no one was around, I plopped down next to a broken down building that used to be standing in this forest. It used to be a place where meditations used to take place, but burned down years ago. I guess the fact that it was a wreck lead me to it. We could wallow in pain together.

I sat next to it, thinking about it all, and like Tenten said, cried hard. I know I'm stronger then this, but I needed a release. I needed to get this out of my system. I did like him–a lot, and rejection hurt more then I thought it would. I guess I had gotten rejected so many times as a kid that I thought I'd be used facing rejection.

"Baka…" I whispered to myself. I guess I was rushing things too much. Maybe Sasuke wasn't ready.

Maybe it just can't happen between us. Maybe Sasuke can't see who I am as much as I hoped.

He doesn't see how great I am. How strong I am, how much I've changed.

Anger suddenly filled within me. That Uchiha Sasuke…that damn neighbor…that damn JERK!

I got up and kicked a plank of wood that was lying next to the decaying building. I felt like grabbing that plank and smashing it against this burnt down building in a fit of rage.

He doesn't deserve me! I'm so much better then him!

"Shannaro!" I say kicking a charred bell that used to hang in front of this building. My kick had broken the bell in half, one half flying into a tree and exploding upon contact.

And even though all this felt good, and I was feeling better, tears fell from my eyes again. I fell to my knees and curled into a ball. No more tears fell, but I felt horrible.

"Are you…okay?"

I froze as I heard a voice from behind. I quickly whipped my face clear of any remaining tears and slowly turned, seeing a familiar face.

"Gaara-kun?"

Gaara stood behind me, a sketch pad in hand and a small pack at his side. He had black pants on, a white tee and a leather jacket over top, which did him justice.

I didn't pay attention to what he looked like too much, but rather what he was doing here.

"What a-are you doing here?" I said quickly getting up. He shrugged and went into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and handed it to me.

"Crying doesn't suit you." He said with his arm outstretched with the hanky. I was stunned by his words, and slowly took the handkerchief, "Arigatou."

Gaara nodded and turned around, walking down the path, until he was out of sight. I held his hanky in my hands, my tears and sorrow gone. His words rang though my head,

"_Crying doesn't suit you."_

I smiled and quickly whipped my cheeks of any tears. Gaara always seems to leave a good impression on me.

-

-

The next day, I yet again had work. This time however, I felt much better. Tenten kept boasting about how her advice really worked, and even though it didn't really, I let her believe it.

Seeing Gaara yesterday really made me feel better. I can't figure out why his words left such a great impression on me, but I'm glad I saw him.

When my shift ended, I decided to go down the path I was at yesterday, hoping to run into him. Because of his notepad, I figured he might be drawing something within that path, and I may just run into him.

Sure enough, I found him, his back against a tree, sketching that burnt down building. It was around four in the afternoon and he was whole-heartedly drawing.

"Konnichiwa!" I greeted happily. Gaara looked up to see myself in front of him, surprised. He nodded in acknowledgement of my presence.

I pulled out that handkerchief from the day before, and handed it back to him, washed. "Here. Thanks for letting me use your handkerchief."

Gaara shrugged and took it, "It's not mine. I found it on the ground."

I froze into a stone statue, thrown off. I thought that was his own personal handkerchief that he let me borrow! It held such sentimental value!

I shook it off and shrugged, "Oh, well, thanks anyway."

He nodded and turned back to the building, lightly sketching. I went behind him, only to look at a beautiful picture of the burnt down building.

"Sugoi…" I said in a low voice as I watched him draw every detail. He seemed so into it.

"Why are you drawing this burnt down building?" I asked, plopping down next to him. He talked, not looking away from its drawing, "Because it tells a story."

"Hm? How so?"

Gaara stopped and looked at the building. We sat in silence for a moment, until he turned back to his drawing and spoke, "it used to be a grand structure, but something happened to make it burn down. Because we don't know what happened, we sometimes make stories up to give this burnt down building meaning."

I nodded slowly, taking in his words and combining it with the building. Just like he said, I could make up many different stories about this building – maybe two star crossed lovers got caught in it, or some incredible ninja fight took place here. Okay, those stories are lame and redundant, but Gaara's right about it.

"what's your story for this place?" I asked Gaara shrugged, "still thinking about it."

From there, we made little small talk about school, art and my job. Although he spoke little, his words were really strong. I liked his company. He was quite and calm, but the atmosphere didn't feel awkward. It felt relaxing and calming.

An hour had passed and we were still sitting there. Gaara had finally finished his picture, which looked great.

It suddenly began to rain, and we both ran under a bridge father down the path. We both leaned against the wall of the bridge, catching our breaths as were lightly covered in water.

"Ne Gaara-kun, do you have any friends? I mean, I always see you alone…"

He was silent for a moment, then closed his eyes and shrugged, "I'd rather be alone."

I puffed, "Everyone needs a friend."

He shrugged not caring too much. I smiled, "I'll be your friend…okay?"

He turned to me, surprised I'd declare that. "You want to be my friend?"

I nodded, "why, is that weird or something?"

He folded his arms. "A bit."

I huffed, "well, it shouldn't be." I then turned to him and smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

-

-

The next day I again had work, and during my break I went down the path I found Gaara before, only to find he's not there.

I sighed. I guess he had better things to do, since he finished his drawing. I had forgotten to ask for his cell number, but I guess I'll ask that next time.

I walked back to find Ino, who had come to visit me. I told her what happened between me and Sasuke, and she looked beyond surprised at the outcome.

"I can't believe him! I mean, I thought for sure that he clearly liked you!"

I sighed and held my face in my hands, "Heh, I'm over it anyway. These few days without anyone around I guess helped me. Plus Gaara-kun made me feel better."

"Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara, the red haired kid?"  
I nodded, "he's really nice. Quite, but surprisingly nice."

Ino who was eating onigiri took a bite and frowned, "well I heard he got kicked out of his old school. For what, I don't know, but I'll surely find out." She then swallowed, "be careful around him Sakura. I don't trust him too much."

What's with everyone not trusting him? Ino doesn't and neither does Sasuke. I don't see anything wrong with him.

"Well whatever, I like him." I huffed, "and I'm done with Sasuke. I just want to move past this."

Ino sighed. "Whatever you say Sakura, but its not going to be that easy."

I scoffed. Not going to be easy? I just won't give a damn about Sasuke! "Don't worry Ino; I know what I have to do to set myself free."

-

-

When I got home from work that day, everyone was back home. My mother and Mikoto couldn't stop talking about how great the whole trip was and how 'we' definitely need to go again before summers end.

I didn't see Sasuke when I got back. Only his parents were over, happily talking over tea.

I went upstairs to my room and pulled out an envelope. Inside I placed the exact amount of money I owed to Sasuke. I had finally saved up enough to pay for the repairs of his bike.

I could hear music coming from outside and I knew Sasuke was there. I sealed the envelope and sighed. The only thing really holding me to Sasuke was the repair costs for his bike, which I could finally seal away and give to him.

I put my hand on my screen handle and sighed. I confidently opened the door and stepped out, seeing Sasuke sitting on a chair on his balcony and a table with a notepad and pencil on it.

"Konnbawa Sasuke." I said plainly. He looked up at me. "Hn."

I clutched the envelope tightly for a moment, suddenly unsure of myself. I had become conflicted. I wanted to move on, but this little part of me wanted to keep holding on.

_The only way I can get past this is to give it to him. I need to do this!_

I sucked it up and held the envelope out, "This is for you. It's the money for the repair costs for your bike. I finally saved up enough."

Sasuke looked at me surprised, as if he didn't think I was actually going to do it.

I waved it to him, "take it."

He didn't advance to take it, so I flung it like a frisbee to him, which he caught with ease. I smiled, "hope your bike gets fixed soon." And with that, I advanced back for my door.

"Sakura." Sasuke said so softly, it stopped me in stride. His voice was so hypnotic, as much as I hated it.

I turned back to him, to which he flung it back at me. I caught it and looked at him confused.

"Keep it." he said as he got up, his guitar and book in hand. With that, he went back into his room, closing the door behind him. I stood there unsure of what to do. I spend a LONG time saving up that money for his bike, only to receive it back!?

I grimaced and stomped back in my room. That–that damn neighbor! This was my way to send off my feelings, and he gives it back!? ARGH!

I open that floorboard that I hide my stuff in, and threw it down there in annoyance. I should keep that money to spend on myself, but right now I don't want to even look at that dirty cash.

I flopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. What does it take to get over Uchiha Sasuke!?

-

-

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULLY IN SASUKE'S POV.**_ Not his POV of the pervious chapters, but about what's happening after this point. It'll be fun :P

I'm sure GaaSaku fans are happy. don't worry my loyal SasuSaku fans. just wait a biiiiitttt longer ;P

good? bad? not what you were expecting? hehe, let me know. Tell me your wish ;)

_Shelly_


End file.
